Aprendiendo a Sentir
by Luna Uchiha16
Summary: ¿Qué cosas podrían ocurrir cuando Sakura decide olvidar a Sasuke y seguir su vida? Pues justo en ese momento él aparece y está en sus manos la decisión de salvarlo o no.
1. Nuevos Acuerdos

**N/A:** La historia se centra en la aldea de Konoha, cronológicamente luego de que Sasuke mata a Itachi él asesina accidentalmente a Madara con el Amaterasu y por ende nunca se entrea de la verdad acerca de Itachi.

En esta historia veremos como Sakura se las arregla para traerlo de regreso a a la aldea y los vaivenes emocionales de ambos.

* * *

 _—Listo, ¿hay algo que quieras decir? —dijo la peli rosa levantándose y esperando un "gracias" de parte de su compañero._

 _—Ya podemos volver a tu casa —fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha y comenzó a caminar tomando las tazas con los almuerzos de ambos._

* * *

 _—Ya te lo dije, conquístame._

 _—Sakura, ambos sabemos que eso ya está hecho, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

* * *

 **Esa fue una mirada al futuro de estos querubines :3 ya verán cómo se desarrolla todo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1.**

 **Nuevos Acuerdos.**

* * *

¡Ring! Sonaba desesperadamente el despertador, una mano salió de entre las sábanas para desactivarlo pero al estar moviéndola a ciegas no conseguía el botón de apagado por más que pulsaba y pulsaba botones así que le dio un suave manotazo y el reloj quedó estampado en la pared hecho trizas. Pedazos de tuercas, botones y resortes salieron volando por los aires.

—Pero que mala calidad tienen los relojes hoy en día se quejaba la chica mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Se estiró y al levantarse fue directamente a buscar en una gaveta uno de los muchos despertadores nuevos que tenía guardados para cuando esto ocurría, lo cual era más seguido de lo que a lo que sus bolsillos le gustaba.

Comenzó su rutina diaria, ya saben, el ritual en el baño, el desayuno y luego a alistarse para salir, un nuevo día, una nueva semana, un nuevo reloj despertador, pero la misma vida patética, sola y triste. A veces sentía que todo el mundo a su alrededor progresaba excepto ella, todos sus amigos tenían vidas estupendas y felices, y ella solo se quedaba mirando entre el público, siendo testigo de sus logros, de sus hazañas, pero a ella nunca le había tocado ser la protagonista de la obra, ni ser quien recibe los aplausos y ovaciones, era, por decirlo, una telonera, a la que nadie le prestaba verdadera atención.

Esa era la triste percepción de su vida, pero no solía dejar que esa clase de pensamientos la agobiaran y se adueñaran de sus emociones, ella sabía muy bien que debía seguir con la frente en alto y feliz, porque se amaba, y por aquellos que la amaban.

Terminó de desayunar y salió de su casa, hacía dos días había vuelto de una misión bastante larga, pero ya debía volver al trabajo y ver si estaba disponible otra, ese día, por alguna razón se sentía bien, estaba contenta, iba caminando por las calles de Konoha con mucha calma y se conseguía con algunos de sus amigos a quienes saludaba y hablaba un poco con ellos.

—Ya sabes Sakura, ¡nos vemos ahora!

—Si sigo en la aldea, prometo que ahí estaré —gritó como respuesta ya un poco lejos.

Haberse conseguido con sus amigos la había alegrado aún mas, en los momentos más duros de su vida, siempre estuvieron con ella apoyándola, realmente se sentía amada por ellos... Pero por supuesto, no era la clase de amor que llenaba el vacío que había en ella.

Llegó al despacho de la Hokage y fue anunciada por Shizune, esta salió de la oficina y le pidió que entrara mientras se despedía.

—Muchas gracias, Shizune-sama —agradeció Sakura como despedida—. Muy buen día, Tsunade-sama.

—Sakura, justo estaba pensando en mandarte a buscar, así que que bueno que has venido conmigo. Necesito tus servicios como Anbu.

—Claro, ¿qué debo hacer? —contestó casi de inmediato.

—Necesito que entregues este pergamino al país de la Tierra —le mostró un pergamino— y lo entregues directamente al Tsuchikage —finalizó con una expresión muy sería, denotando la importancia que esto tenía.

—Como ordene, Tsunade-sama, ¿cuándo quiere que parta? —«hoy no, hoy no» pensaba la chica para sus adentros.

—Mañana a primera hora, es un viaje un poco largo, así que te daré un día para que consigas lo necesario y descanses, puedes retirarte.

—Hasta luego, Tsunade-sama —se despidió con una sonrisa en los labios porque podría compartir esa noche con sus amigos.

Pasó el resto del día deambulando por la aldea en busca de comestibles y armas para el viaje, además de, por supuesto, artículos médicos. Paso por una tienda de ropa y no pudo evitar pensar en comprarse un "pequeño regalo" por lo duro que había estado trabajando, así que entró. Se probó cuanto vestido consiguió y pensó en escoger uno para usar esa noche, fue desde vestidos simples de una sola tonalidad y largos hasta un vestido extravagante con una extraña piel de serpiente verde, era simplemente horrible. Lo que más disfruto al estar probándose los vestidos fue la cara de la chica que la atendía que decía que "si" a cada vestido que se ponía, como si fuese hermoso. Luego de aproximadamente 2 horas se decidió por uno sencillo tipo coctel de color azul marino de tirantes y con un escote que se ajustaba perfecto a su pequeño pecho y lo hacía lucir un poco grande, además fue el más elogiado por la vendedora, y las chicas que paseaban en la tienda, así que lo pagó y se fue a su casa.

Arregló su bolso de viaje y su uniforme para tener todo listo para el día siguiente y se fue a entrenar, hacía varios días que no lo hacía.

Volvió a su casa bastante satisfecha con lo que había trabajado y se dio una ducha, ya que se acercaba la hora de reunirse con sus amigos. Al salir, se vistió con el hermoso vestido azul que acababa de comprar, uso unos zapatos de bailarina grises con detalles plateados y accesorios plateados y luego se dedicó a arreglar su medianamente larga melena, probó muchos estilos, pero al final se decidió por un moño algo despeinado el cual sostenía con un broche plateado, ahora venía lo más difícil para ella: maquillaje. Realmente no le apetecía mucho usarlo, pero estaba muy consciente del cambio que daba al ponerse maquillaje, y sabía que si no lo hacía ella, Ino terminaría maquillándola frente a todos, y eso le apetecía mucho menos; así que, "manos a la obra" pensó y se dispuso a maquillarse, un poco de sombra, unos ojos ahumados, delineador, rímel, un poco de rubor y el toque final, unos labios rojos y seductores. Sakura no tenia pareja y no se explicaba por qué, pero aun así le gustaba mucho verse así, seductora.

La reunión iba a ser en casa de Hinata que es muy grande y podían tener un salón solo para ellos. Sakura llegó un poco retardada, tocó el timbre y le abrió una sirvienta que le indicó el camino hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos ya reunidos, al ir hacía allí la chica pudo admirar la enorme casa, estaba repleta de habitaciones por todos lados y la decoración era casi nula, a excepción de unos pocos cuadros con Kanjis dibujados en el. Cuando ya estaban llegando después de pasar por algunos jardines empezó a oír una música, así que supo que ya se debían estar acercando. Finalmente llegaron y Sakura solo abrió la puerta para entrar, después de todo estaban en confianza, al abrir la puerta todos se fijaron en ella así que fue el centro de atención por unos momentos.

— ¡Wow! —exclamaron los chicos muy bajito, casi en susurro, y es que, realmente se veían impresionados de ver a la inocente y frágil peli rosa vestida de esa forma tan provocativa.

Estaban todos ya disfrutando de la música y la comida. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba, estos últimos dos también tenían pareja pero ellas no se llevaban muy bien con el grupo de amistades de sus novios así que preferían no ir.

— ¡Sakura! —Gritaron todas al unísono sin percatarse de la reacción de sus novios— creí que no vendrías —continuó una sonriente Hinata tomando su mano y halándola para entrar.

—No quería perdérmelo —le contestó esta con una sonrisa.

—Oye, pero que cambio has dado con ese look —comentaba Ino— ¡si que te sienta bien! ¿Ves que un poco de maquillaje no hace daño? —finalizó picándole el ojo, a lo que la elogiada sonrió.

—Sí, has dado un gran cambio —siguió Tenten— y creo que serás el centro de atención esta noche —dijo sonriendo pícaramente y señalando a los chicos, ya que esta si se había dado cuenta de que la miraban de arriba a abajo y todas las chicas rieron con este comentario.

La fiesta siguió tranquila, todos conversaban, algunos bailaban con sus parejas. Todos compartían alegremente sus últimas aventuras en las misiones o cosas de su vida cotidiana, llegó un momento en la fiesta en la que se separaron inconscientemente chicas y chicos, así que todas las chicas estaban hablando... Cosas de chicas: que si había un chico guapo en la aldea, o alguno estaba en una relación con alguien y esas cosas, hasta que en un momento Ino dijo:

—Entonces frentezota, ¿no nos vas a decir quién es el pretendiente? —comentó con risa pícara.

—No sé de que hablas Ino —respondió Sakura con una sonrisa—, no hay nadie.

—Ay, no vengas con eso —habló Tenten—, ¿nos vas a decir que ese atuendo lo trajiste solo para ver a tus amigos?

En ese momento, Sakura observo la habitación y recordó que, todos tenían pareja, todos... Excepto ella. Darse cuenta de eso fue muy duro, incluso Tenten ya tenía planes de boda, su vida estaba pasando y al parecer ella se estaba quedando atrás. Sin dudas no era el mejor momento para reflexionarlo porque entristeció mucho y sus amigas lo notaron.

—Chi-chicas, ya no la molesten, si Sakura-chan dice que no hay nadie, entonces eso debe ser cierto —dijo Hinata con un tono de voz muy bajito.

Ino se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo la peli rosa e imagino lo que pasaba por su mente, así que se abalanzó a abrazarla, acto seguido todas se abrazaron juntas y Sakura no pudo contener las lágrimas, las había guardado desde hacía mucho.

—Amiga, todo estará bien —la consolaba Ino en el abrazo.

Un momento después Sakura comenzó a deshacerse del abrazo y les habló:

—No se preocupen por mí, no es nada —habló con la voz aún temblorosa y con una falsa sonrisa.

—Sí, dile eso a las que no te conozcan —respondió Tenten con sarcasmo, a lo que las demás asintieron.

—Es en serio chicas, no pasa nada —quiso asegurar la peli rosa, pero nuevamente nadie le creyó, así que siguió—. Está bien, la cosa es que siento que mi tren está pasando y no he podido montarme en el, chicas fíjense, todas tienen unos excelentes hombres a su lado que darían su vida por ustedes en cualquier momento, tienen a alguien que les proporcione risas, felicidad, y especialmente... Tienen a alguien a quien amar, y que las aman —su voz empezó a quebrarse de nuevo con esto último así que no continuó.

—Pero Sakura-chan, aún somos muy jóvenes —intervino Hinata—, me refiero a que, no creo que tu tren vaya a pasar y te deje, creo que aún lo mejor no ha llegado para t-ti —finalizó su argumento, nuevamente con un tono de voz muy bajo y todas se sorprendieron de lo que dijo.

—Hinata tiene razón —concordó Tenten.

—Sakurita, tenemos mucho por delante, ¡especialmente tu, amiga! ¿Quién a los 23 años tiene el privilegio de ser Anbu sin pertenecer a un clan milenario y ancestral? Eso sí que es un acontecimiento. Eres excelente en todo lo que has hecho en tu vida, además, eres una maravillosa ninja méd... —pero no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida.

—Pero no he podido encontrar el amor. Es eso lo que me falta y es lo único que necesito en este momento —espetó Sakura un poco fría.

—Entonces, ¡que empiece la cacería de hombres! —Dijo Ino en un tono bastante alto y todos los chicos la oyeron y comenzaron a quejarse de eso— Ustedes sigan con lo suyo —les contestó Ino con cara de pocos amigos.

—Eso ya lo he intentado, darme la oportunidad con alguien, pero es que simplemente nadie me llena, no hay una persona que se haya acercado a mí y me haya dicho... Una sola palabra de halago en serio, más allá de lo cordial de una amistad —esto volvió a entristecerla y sus amigas no tenían argumentos—. Y a eso sumémosle que... Mi único amor nunca fue correspondido.

—Muy bien, basta Sakura, basta de tristeza eres hermosísima, créelo, no hay un solo chico en esta habitación que no se haya visto atraído por ti cuando entraste —dijo la rubia y ese comentario no agradó mucho a las otras dos, ni siquiera a la misma Ino, pero era la verdad—, así que de ahora en adelante cambia la actitud y veras como eso cambia todo, tienes derecho a ser amada y date permiso a amar.

—Wow, yo no pude decirlo mejor —fue lo único que pudo decir Tenten, quien estaba, al igual que la ojiperla, con una sonrisa.

Esta vez hasta Sakura sonrió, pero con una sonrisa sincera, desde el alma, porque estaba decidida a cambiar, a dejar de ser esa chica que vive para hacer misiones porque estaba descuidando su vida y perdiendo sus mejores momentos, su nuevo objetivo era: dejar de repeler a los hombres con su pesimismo. Ciertamente de su mente nunca salió el recuerdo de cuando Sasuke la abandonó en la banca y quizá en el fondo temía que eso se repitiera, temía enamorarse de alguien para que luego, cuando ella estuviese locamente perdida por él y dispuesta a todo, él simplemente se fuera y la apartara de su camino.

— ¿Que habrá pasado con Sasuke-kun?—preguntó inocentemente Hinata y la rubia y la morena la miraron con fuego en los ojos, lo que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara y se retractara— ¡L-lo siento! No he dicho nada.

—Está bien chicas —habló la ojijade calmada—, Sasuke no puede ser un tema tabú. Yo realmente no he sabido de él desde que me enteré que finalmente mató a su hermano.

—Me pregunto ¿cuál será su obsesión ahora? —se cuestionaba pensativa la morena— Es decir, su vida estuvo conducida por el odio a su hermano, pero ya se vengó ¿ahora qué?

—Quizá ahora encuentre a alguien nuevo a quien odiar —bromeó la chica de ojos celeste y todas rieron.

— ¿Imaginan si decide regresar? —cuestionó la ojiperla y la risa ceso, todas se lo cuestionaron.

—No creo —respondieron todas al mismo tiempo, excepto Hinata.

—B-bueno, es que, es aquí donde estaba su familia, es el único lugar que ha tenido, y-yo creo que todos volvemos de donde vinimos, es lo que dice mi padre —dijo la ojiperla muy segura, dejando a las otras pensativas.

—Pues, es muy cierto lo que dice Hinata —comento la ojijade— pero no es como que vayamos a desvelarnos pensando en eso.

—Tienes razón —agregó Ino también sonriendo, sacándoles una sonrisa de afirmación a Tenten y a Hinata.

— ¿Y si vuelve? —Preguntó esta vez Tenten.

Todas dudaron por un momento hasta que la rubia habló.

—Pues, él sigue siendo un ninja de Konoha, así que lo respeto como compañero.

—Sí, creo que yo también lo aceptaría —agregó la morena.

—Bueno chicas, yo me tengo que ir, se hace tarde y mañana parto a una misión —se despedía Sakura evadiendo la conversación.

—Gracias por venir —le respondía Hinata mientras la abrazaba y se despedía.

—Que tengas éxito en tu misión, y relájate —la animaba Tenten.

—Si frentezota, ve si te consigues un lindo galán para esa zona donde vas —dijo la rubia y le susurró al oído cuando la abrazó: —. Lleva ropa interior bonita.

— ¡Ino! —contestó la ojijade totalmente ruborizada.

— ¿Qué? —Respondió la aludida— Lo digo en serio —continuó diciendo con una mirada pícara.

«Esa Ino, no cambia —se decía Sakura para si mientras iba a despedirse de todos los chicos»

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Se ofreció Naruto— Vamos, di que sí.

—Estaré bien Naruto, sigue disfrutando, y no descuides a Hinata por mucho, se te puede escapar —le dijo Sakura para desviar su atención—. Hasta luego, chicos —se despidió en voz alta para todos, recibiendo un "hasta luego" de respuesta y salió de regreso a casa.

Era una noche realmente hermosa, digna para disfrutarla dando una caminata nocturna, como lo hacía la peli rosa en ese momento, como el trayecto era un poco largo no pudo evitar pensar y recordar, todo lo que paso con Sasuke, sus rechazos y como ella seguía ahí tras él, como nunca significó nada para aquel por el que ella estaba dispuesta a morir con solo 12 años. Su vista comenzaba a ponerse borrosa así que trató de pensar en otra cosa, pensaba en que era triste la vida que le había tocado vivir y que en cierta forma no era su culpa el rumbo que había tomado, después de todo, ella también querría ir a cargarse al asesino de sus padres.

«Pobre Sasuke —pensó.»

No era sino hasta ese momento en el que se detenía a pensar en él no desde el punto de vista romántico de la niña enamorada, sino desde un punto de vista neutral, analizando su comportamiento, eso le dio un poco de paz interna.

Llegó a su casa y se dispuso a quitarse todo el maquillaje, la ropa y el peinado para dormir, caminó bastante así que hacía mucho que anhelaba su suave colchón con sus acogedoras almohadas y su muy tibia cobija. Finalmente se acostó a dormir y cayó muy rápido en las profundas manos de Morfeo.


	2. La vida después de la venganza

**Capitulo 2.**

 **La vida después de la venganza.**

Ahora nos sumergiremos un poco en la vida de Sasuke.

* * *

¡Ring!

— ¡Ya sé! —Gritó Sakura a su despertador y se levantó de mala gana, después de todo ¿a quién le gusta madrugar?

Se vistió con su uniforme Anbu y antes de ponerse la máscara se puso la malla negra que solía llevar en el cabello, le era muy útil pues su pelo estaba un poco largo y a veces le molestaba, además que el color rosa en el cabello es bastante llamativo, de nada le serviría esconder su identidad tras la máscara si iba a dejar que su cabello la delatara. Desayunó, se puso su máscara y partió rumbo a la oficina de la Hokage con todos sus suministros empacados a recibir el pergamino. Lo recibió sin ninguna instrucción nueva y partió directamente hacia su destino.

* * *

Los rayos del sol luchaban por abrirse paso a una habitación bastante oscura y desarreglada. Ese único rayo de sol que logró entrar tuvo la dicha de posarse en el rostro de un joven con una tez clara y cabellos tan oscuros como la noche una mezcla atractiva y seductora como un dulce amargo. Éste comenzó a moverse incómodo por la luz que quería filtrarse por sus ojos hasta que por fin logró su cometido y lo despertó. Sus ojos se abrieron, con una enorme expresión de enfado, negros como la noche e inspeccionaban la habitación. Se levantó furioso a intentar arreglar el lugar de donde provenía la insensata luz que se atrevía a despertarlo pero no consiguió cubrirlo con nada.

—Ya no podré volver a dormir —musitó enfadado.

Miró el reloj: "3:47 p.m." y maldijo para sus adentros. Tenía el sueño descontrolado, ya no tenía gran cosa que hacer durante el día mas que pasar desapercibido y sobrevivir, pero en su situación sobrevivir representaba una cosa: dinero.

Desde que finalmente había conseguido matar a su hermano por lo despiadado que había sido con su clan ya no tenía ningún otro objetivo en su vida, perdió la motivación de seguir adelante, el mundo ninja ya no lo llenaba como solía hacerlo pues no tenía un objetivo así que ahora se dedicaba a vagabundear por cualquier aldea excepto Konoha.

Necesitaba dinero, eso era más que claro, estaba en un pueblo pequeño pero aun así las cosas no eran gratis y tampoco podía salir a sus anchas pues no quería ser identificado por nadie, prefería pasar desapercibido; no quería tener la fama de su nombre a donde quiera que fuera así que tenía que hacer algo con su aspecto. Se miró en el espejo pensando "¿qué demonios puedo hacer?", una cicatriz o dos en su cara no le irían mal. Tomó el kunai que tenía en su bolso pero antes de hacerlo reflexionó, las cicatrices tomarían meses en tomar la forma que él esperaba y no tenía tanto tiempo antes de quedarse sin recursos. Con ese mismo kunai, comenzó a cortarse el pelo, mechón por mechón, hasta tenerlo medianamente corto y todo disparejo, eso ya era bastante cambio.

Se vistió con una ropa que había robado, una franela blanca y unos jeans oscuros y se dispuso a salir a la calle. Pagó la habitación donde había pasado la noche, un hotel de mala muerte que olía a desperdicios y carne podrida pero era lo mejor que podía pagar; comenzó a caminar por el pueblo en busca de algo, no estaba seguro qué, solo caminaba.

Después de unos 15 minutos comenzó a sentir hambre, revisó su efectivo y vio que tendría que esperarse para hacer la menor cantidad de comidas posibles, así que ignoró a su estómago y siguió caminando. En un momento mientras iba cruzando la calle fijó su vista en un callejón y escuchó un alboroto así que se asomó a ver, eran peleas callejeras.

«Justo lo que necesitaba —pensó Sasuke mientras sonreía de lado y se acercaba al alboroto. »

Peleas callejeras, 2 contrincantes en una arena improvisada y apuestas, eso iba a ser dinero fácil para él. Llevaba 2 años sin entrenar pero aun así estaba confiado, era un ninja después de todo. Sasuke se acercó a la persona con el dinero en la mano y le pidió estar en el siguiente combate.

— ¿Estás seguro, hijo? —Le respondió el señor de unos 50 y tantos años aproximadamente— No te ves muy bien.

Era cierto, esto le dolió al pelinegro, no se había alimentado bien en meses, sabía que había perdido mucha masa muscular pero estaba confiado, este no era el fin de Sasuke Uchiha y lo iba a demostrar.

—Por supuesto —respondió el Uchiha sin titubear y con voz fuerte.

—Como quieras —musitó el hombre—. ¿Nombre?

—No es necesario —le espetó Sasuke de mala gana.

— ¿Nombre? —Bramó nuevamente el anciano levantando el tono de voz y con rostro serio.

«Maldito viejo» pensaba para sí el Uchiha mientras se inventaba un nombre.

—Kirou Yashima.

—Entras en la siguiente pelea —respondió el hombre sin mirarlo y anotando el nombre que le acababa de dar Sasuke en un papel gastado.

Se estaba cansando de esa vida, llevaba años vagando de ciudad en ciudad, evitando gente que no le apetecía ver y teniendo que conseguir dinero como pudiese, además de tener que aguantarse a viejos altaneros como ese, ¿cómo se atrevía a gritarle a Sasuke Uchiha? No era cualquier persona, de haberlo hecho un par de años atrás no habría salido con vida. Terminó la pelea que estaba en curso con un hombre mal herido y el otro victorioso, sin un rasguño, y vanagloriándose de su victoria.

«Claro, peleó contra un debilucho» pensó refiriéndose al derrotado.

En ese momento lo halaron del brazo para entrar en el "ring" improvisado y precariamente elaborado, ya adentro Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a aquel que lo había empujado.

« ¡Malditos aldeanos!» seguía maldiciendo para sí, realmente estaba harto de todo eso, solo quería el dinero e irse.

— ¡Bien, damas, comienzan las apuestas! —Gritaba un hombre entre el público al cual no pudo distinguir bien pero por la voz parecía el mismo gordo y rechoncho hombre que lo "inscribió"— ¿Quién apuesta por el novato? —El azabache sintió como la ira subía hasta su frente; una vez los que iban a apostar dieron su dinero siguió hablando el hombre— ¡¿Quién apuesta por "El Triturador"?! —E inmediatamente se escuchó un coro de voces que se apretujaban para tirarle el dinero al hombre que vociferaba.

«Bastardos» pensó.

—Ok, acabemos con eso, aquí tenemos a Kaoru Nashima, fuerza dudable y peso... Bueno, algo ha de pesar; y por este lado tenemos a ¡"El Triturador"! con un peso de 180kg de masa pura y con una fuerza que... Bueno, ¡su propio nombre lo indica! Quiero una pelea sucia, denme todo lo que tienen, espectáculo, ¡eso es lo que quiero! —Finalizó en anciano rechoncho casi en un susurró para que solo Sasuke y su contrincante lo oyeran y enfatizó su última frase; una vez fuera del "ring" gritó: — ¡Comiencen!

Dicho esto, la enorme bola de masa llamada "El Triturador" quien realmente estaba en muy buena forma y era ágil se abalanzó contra el Uchiha tomándolo casi por sorpresa, él lo esquivó por pocos segundos, vio que la cosa iba bastante en serio y se quitó la franela, la lanzó al suelo y no despegaba su mirada de su contrincante quien se disponía a arremeter nuevamente contra él pero esta vez el azabache logró asestarle una patada con mucha fuerza en la cara que lo lanzó directo a la multitud; instantáneamente se oyeron alaridos y abucheos provenientes de todos lados, el Uchiha se sentía glorioso y sonreía de lado.

«No estoy tan mal» pensó.

El hombre en el suelo se veía bastante confundido, era obvio que eso no ocurría constantemente

— ¿Qué se siente que te pateen el trasero? —Se burló.

Acto seguido el hombre se levantó del suelo y fue directo contra el Uchiha gritando su ira pero esta vez fue mucho más veloz y le atestó un puño al azabache en el rostro. Sasuke estaba perplejo, no lo pudo esquivar, lo intentó pero su movimiento fue muy lento y el puño demasiado rápido. Escupía sangre en el suelo y estaba algo atontado, su vista aún no se acomodaba pero podía oír claramente los vítores del público al verlo en el suelo. Se levantó, limpió la sangre que aun corría por su barbilla y arremetió con toda la ira que había acumulado en los últimos 5 minutos en un golpe fulminante que..., falló. "El Triturador" reía a carcajadas mientras veía la grieta que había abierto el golpe de Sasuke en el suelo.

— ¡Maldito! —Dejó escapar el azabache de su boca y arremetió nuevamente contra él golpe tras golpe pero el hombre siempre conseguía esquivarlo, la multitud estaba enloquecida.

En un punto, el hombre le esquivó un golpe al azabache y aprovechando su desprotección le asestó uno en el costado. Tres costillas rotas. Sasuke pudo sentir el dolor punzante de cada una mientras se rompían mientras caía al suelo por segunda vez escupiendo sangre. No se iba a dejar vencer, en segundos planeó una estrategia. Esperó que el hombre se acercara a dar "el golpe final" contra él, que aún seguía arrodillado en el suelo y finalmente le asestó un golpe en las costillas del hombre, y luego otro y otro, con su velocidad logró ponerse tras de él para tumbarlo, una vez en el suelo se puso sobre él y comenzó a golpear su rostro. "El Triturador" vagamente se defendía pues estaba atontado y desorientado por los golpes, pero consiguió darle unos dos o tres puños más en el rostro del azabache lo que lo enfureció más, Sasuke casi pierde el conocimiento con uno de ellos, realmente tenía el cuerpo destrozado pero no era el momento de rendirse.

— ¡Ah, maldito! ¡Muere de una jodida vez! —Gritó el Uchiha.

El hombre quedó inconsciente y se acercaron dos hombres fornidos a bajar a Sasuke de encima del noqueado ya que no paraba de golpearlo, el azabache entendió que había terminado y vio hacía el público, todos estaban atónitos; se vio las manos, estaban llenas de sangre. Las sentía tibias y podía oler el aroma metalizado como a óxido de la sangre que inundaba el lugar mezclado con el olor a sudor y testosterona, el estómago se le revolvió. Segundos después se podía oír a unos pocos celebrando que habían apostado al hombre correcto mientras que una vez más el hombre regordete se acercaba a Sasuke.

—Ten tu maldito dinero y no vuelvas mas —le espetó furioso mientras le daba una bolsa con el dinero—. Esto me costará una semana sin ingresos —seguía hablando mientras se marchaba y se acercaba para gritarle a "El Triturador"— ¡Levántate del suelo, lastre! La función acabó —pero el hombre seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

Sasuke comenzó a caminar a los límites del pueblo, no sabía a dónde iba a ir, solo tenía un rumbo el cual había seguido desde hacía 2 años: lejos. Alejarse de todos, ese era siempre su objetivo; es que la gente siempre era demasiado molesta para él, o habladora o sentimental o estúpida, muy rara vez soportaba a alguien y aunque lo hiciera prefería mantener sus distancias; pero en ese momento de su vida empezó a sentir la soledad como una flecha profunda que atravesaba su alma, si es que la seguía teniendo, y a la vez destrozaba todos y cada uno de sus órganos internos dejando intacto solo el corazón para que siguiera latiendo y lo mantuviera con vida a pesar de que sangrara internamente y tuviese que arrastrarse a todos lados. Así era como se sentía el azabache cada día: miserable. Como un cuerpo vacío que vaga por el mundo con el único propósito de sobrevivir.

Una vez había tenido una meta, un sueño, un camino que seguir, ese camino lo llevó a matar a su único familiar con vida. Su siguiente meta pensaba que sería más fácil pero estaba errado. Restablecer su clan implicaba que tenía que conseguir una buena mujer, una excepcional mujer con quien ligar sus genes para hacer generaciones cada vez más fuertes pero hacer esto implicaba una cosa más: sentimientos; esa filiación que el Uchiha se sentía tan imposibilitado de dar, el crear un vínculo con alguien era una cosa difícil que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza para él, no sabía cómo comenzar, qué decir y tampoco tenía los recursos para mantenerlos a ambos. Tampoco era como que deseaba tener a una molestia detrás de él todo el día hablándole cosas cursis al oído, sin lugar a dudas no quería tener que soportar eso, no en ese momento. Había intentado procrear con algunas mujeres pero no las soportaba por más de una semana; siempre había usado protección con ellas así que estaba seguro que no había regado su semilla por ahí. Estaba a punto de caer en la desesperanza pero sentía una enorme carga generacional, si él se suicidaba no habría ni un solo heredero del Sharingan para el futuro y él no iba permitirlo.

Finalmente llegó a una cascada y se sentó a orillas del río, la adrenalina había bajado por completo y ahora sentía el dolor punzante en sus costillas y rostro, aún podía caminar pero cada paso era como caminar sobre vidrio. Se acercó a la orilla y bebió agua, se sentía tanta pureza en ella que casi no se sentía digno de probarla; ahora tenía que pensar en cómo iba a hacer con sus heridas, comenzó a caminar por la orilla y después de 5 minutos de caminata se desplomó en el suelo desmayado.

* * *

¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Comentario? :3 Estoy abierta a críticas constructivas dado que soy, como muchos acá, escritora en formación n.n


	3. Otro Sasuke

**Capitulo 3.**

 **Otro Sasuke.**

* * *

«Llevo buen tiempo.» Pensaba Sakura mientras se paraba en un río a reponer energía, tomar agua y comer.

Observó su entorno y se fijó que era un hermoso lugar, la luna era su compañía en ese momento y se reflejaba perfectamente en el agua. Sakura se quitó su máscara Anbu y la guardó, pero seguía alerta de cualquier ruido o movimiento mientras comía. Estaba observando el lugar y vio a lo lejos un tumulto algo extraño que desentonaba con todo lo verde y natural a su alrededor, se levantó para ver si a más altura veía mejor y se dio cuenta que no era "algo" sino "alguien". Guardó lo que comía y se puso su máscara para acercarse a aquella persona que muy probablemente necesitaba atención médica, si es que no estaba muerto. Al llegar se dio cuenta que era un joven de cabello negro que tenía una bolsa en su mano, lo volteó para verle el rostro y se fijó de que tenía muchos moretones en él, le revisó los signos vitales y confirmó que seguía con vida pero tenía el pulso acelerado, un análisis rápido le indicó que tenía unas cuantas costillas rotas y necesitaba atención rápida o podía perforarse un pulmón respirando.

«Pobre chico —pensó.»

Se dispuso a sanar las costillas del joven, extendió su mano y usando su chakra comenzó a reparar el daño interno, a los pocos momentos comenzó a sentir pequeños toques húmedos sobre su cuerpo, había comenzado a llover; estuvieron unos momentos bajo la lluvia hasta que ella terminó de sanarle, midió su pulso y se dio cuenta de que se había normalizado, lo levantó, tomó la bolsa que estaba junto al chico y se fue del lugar buscando una cueva para pasar la noche. Caminó un poco con el chico en sus brazos y de pronto divisó una cueva, sin dudarlo entró en ella a revisarla y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía así que posó al chico en el suelo y se dispuso a hacer una fogata, el frío le congelaba los huesos y le agarrotaba los músculos por la combinación de agua con la helada brisa de la madrugada. Recién encendido el fuego comenzó a sentir que el calor la abrazaba y realmente necesitaba de esa compañía; en ese momento pudo fijarse detenidamente en el hombre que tenía a su lado quien por cierto no llevaba camisa y vio que estaba bastante mal nutrido, se le notaban claramente los huesos del pecho por debajo de la piel. Sakura llevaba sueros consigo pero tenía que esperar a que se levantara para que los tomara, se dispuso a sanar las heridas que el joven tenía en el rostro y al hacer esto él comenzó a despertarse, abrió los ojos... Y solo eso bastó para reconocerlo. Era él, estaba segura, era Sasuke Uchiha; se veía totalmente diferente, demacrado y con el cabello corto que la confundía, pero nadie mostraba una mirada tan profunda y vacía como la que recordaba en él, y eso lo delató.

— ¿Tú quién eres? —Reclamó de inmediato Sasuke levantándose a la defensiva y alejándose de esa mujer.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, reconocería esa voz a donde fuera que fuese, esa voz profunda y grave y con una mezcla de ira y veneno en ella. Sabía muy bien como podía él ser de duro con las palabras y casi podía catalogarlas como el arma más dura con la que él pudiese atacar, al menos para ella. No podía controlar su pulso, intentaba dejar salir palabras pero su garganta no reaccionaba, era como si en un segundo solo su cerebro y corazón estuviesen conectados y ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo funcionara, no podía mover ni un dedo; sacó fuerzas y comenzó a buscar las palabras exactas para responderle.

—Puedes llamarme tu salvadora. De nada —respondió señalando el abdomen vendado del joven y éste supo que se refería a sus costillas.

— ¿Has sido tú? —Preguntó mientras se tocaba comprobando que estaba bien, luego llevó sus manos a su rostro y tampoco habían heridas—. No tengo mucho para pagarte.

—No te estaba cobrando —repuso en seguida y tuvo que calmarse internamente para no dejar ver de nuevo su euforia.

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar ¿la habría reconocido? Llevaba su máscara puesta gracias a Dios pero aún podía delatarla su voz. Pero había una cosa más que la ponía nerviosa: _él_. Su sola presencia ahí desbarató todo lo que ella había construido, se sentía desdichada al saber que todo lo que había jurado que ya no sentía por él era mentira y ella no lo sabía hasta ese momento. Todos los pensamientos que había tenido con sus amigos apenas unos días antes respecto a que ella iba a seguir su vida y abrirle las puertas de su corazón a alguien se habían desmoronado. Sintió como todo lo que había dicho era como una gran torre de naipes y solo bastó que él pasara cerca para que se derrumbaran de a una en una hasta no quedar más que la sombra. El pobre hombre se veía muy mal pero aún así lo que atraía a la peli rosa de él no era su físico sino su esencia, lo que ella sabía que se escondía detrás de esa dura coraza impenetrable para cualquier ser, su personalidad fría y alejada que ella sabía que la dañaba pero aún así seguía tras de él. Sentía cada vez más como el Uchiha desde siempre había sido su adicción, primero por ser el más popular entre las chicas pero luego fue su deseo el estar con él por sobre cualquier cosa, tenía la necesidad ciega en insaciable de pertenecer a ese hombre que parecía esculpido por ángeles pero tenía el comportamiento de demonios.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Sasuke sin una gota de emoción, ni agradecimiento, ni nada.

—Si te vas ahora solo causarás problemas, volverás a desmayarte y terminaré trayéndote nuevamente aquí —eso paró la marcha que había comenzado el azabache hacia la salida de la cueva—. Ten —continuó ofreciéndole un suero.

—Ya te dije que no tengo dinero para pagarte —le dijo volteándose y dedicándole la única mirada que tenía: una fría y desesperanzada, casi muerta.

—Ya me pagarás con algo —dijo Sakura estirándole la mano nuevamente con el suero en ella.

— ¿Quién eres? —Quiso saber, estaba interesado en esa persona que lo ayudaba solo porque sí.

—Soy una ninja médico.

—Eso no me dice mucho —le espetó amargamente.

—No hay mucho que decir de mí —contesto sencillamente la peli rosa.

—Pues eres una Anbu así que has de ser muy buena en habilidades, eso ya es mucho —dijo Sasuke sin mucho interés tomando el suero de la mano de la chica y sentándose para mirar hacia afuera.

—Tal vez —respondió Sakura sentándose tras él—, y tú ¿quién eres?

—Nadie —fue todo lo que contestó el aludido.

—Tienes que ser alguien —insistió como si realmente no supiera de quién se trataba.

Sasuke se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor luego de aquel suero, realmente no recordaba la última vez que había comido; pronto comenzó a sentir frío por la lluvia, ya no era suficiente el calor que emanaba la fogata pues a la distancia que estaba de esta no se sentía demasiado así que se levantó y se sentó frente al fuego haciendo que la chica Anbu también se volteara para mirarlo.

«Realmente no piensa dejar de hablar —pensó el azabache sentándose y rodando los ojos con enfado.»

—Quizá me conozcas, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha —respondió luego de un momento de silencio; decidió decirle ya que después de todo ella le salvó la vida y si quisiera matarlo ya la tendría encima, tampoco tenía mucho que perder, solo le pondría fin a su soledad.

—Sí, he oído de ti —contestó tranquila Sakura, finalmente sus latidos estaban disminuyendo pero aun podía sentirlos veloces golpear contra su pecho.

— ¿Aún no me vas a decir quién eres? —Sasuke estaba realmente interesado, ella se hacía muy misteriosa.

—Quizá lo haga luego, ¿hacia dónde te dirigías? ¿Qué te pasó? —Estaba preocupada por él.

— ¿Por qué piensas que voy a decirte todo eso? —Le respondió con la mirada fría fija en ella.

— ¿Por qué no? No es como que vaya a ir contándolo por ahí, además es solo curiosidad —fingió un poco nerviosa, no quería que él se molestara y decidiera irse, sabía lo terco que era—. Oí que estabas en un grupo, Hebi, pero ya no estás con ellos.

—Decidí tomar mi propio camino —respondió Sasuke desviando la mirada.

—No parece que te haya ido bien, Sasuke —comentó Sakura— ¿hacia dónde vas? —Insistió.

—Hacia cualquier lugar, o hacia ninguno, aún no decido.

La peli rosa comenzó a sacar unos Onigiris de su bolso y le ofreció uno, éste aceptó sin chistar y mirando hacia el lado contrario, su estómago rugía.

— ¿Por qué no te quitas la máscara? —Le preguntó a la mujer.

—Sigo en una misión, mi identidad es secreta —respondió.

—Hmp.

Sasuke se estaba interesando en ella, no era como muchas, siempre que estaba en un lugar las chicas caían a sus pies cual moscas, pero ella no pareció ceder a sus encantos, ella era distinta y quería saber qué ocultaba, quién era. Tal vez la diferencia se debía a que ya no tenía el físico trabajado de antes pero aún así necesitaba saber qué la hacía no caer ante él.

La peli rosa sentía la mirada del Uchiha sobre ella pero no se atrevía a mirarlo, esa mirada profunda hacía que se perdiera en él pero ella había sido rechazada tantas veces que sabía que si decía quién era él se levantaría para irse; en ese momento se le ocurría que quizá podía convencerlo para que se quedase con ella esa noche, si conseguía eso ya era bastante y sería más cercanía de la que nunca hubiese tenido antes con él, sabía que era auto flagelarse pero no le importaba en absoluto, ella solo quería tomar todo lo que él le pudiera dar. Sakura comenzó a sacar un saco de dormir de su bolso y se lo lanzó.

—Debes descansar, Sasuke —le dijo.

Pronunciar su nombre, hablar con él se estaba volviendo muy adictivo para ella, realmente no quería que esa situación terminara, se estaba sintiendo muy a gusto con éste nuevo Sasuke, uno que no la rechazaba con la mirada cada 3 segundos, uno con el que medianamente podía conversar.

—Insisto ¿por qué piensas que haré lo que me digas? —Respondió el aludido de mala gana.

—Estás agotado, sé que lo necesitas.

—No lo haré.

—Como quieras —contestó tranquilamente sacando una manta de su bolso, se levantó y se sentó en la entrada de la cueva cubriéndose con ella y comenzó su vigilancia, un segundo después Sasuke estaba sentado junto a ella y su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado nuevamente pero no quiso decir una sola palabra para que éste no se fuera. Podía oírlo respirar junto a ella, su respiración aún era entrecortada; el olor de su aliento la embriagaba.

—No tengo rumbo —dijo al fin Sasuke después de unos cinco minutos, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Perdón? —Dijo Sakura volteándose a verlo sin entender.

—Preguntaste que a donde iba, te estoy respondiendo —contestó sin mirarla.

—Ya veo. Eso es muy triste —musitó la chica mirando de nuevo hacia afuera.

—Quizá.

— ¿Qué pasó contigo? —Quiso saber.

—No sé a qué te refieres —contestó desinteresado.

—Te ves diferente… A lo que decían de ti, me refiero. Estas desnutrido, mucho, y te encontré golpeado. Eso no le pasaría al gran Sasuke Uchiha del que había oído —Sakura se arriesgó diciendo eso pero quería sacar lo que pudiese de él para poder ayudarlo.

— ¿Tienes otra de esas cobijas? —Fue la respuesta del chico.

—No, pero podemos compartir esta —dijo Sakura con un sonrojo muy grande pero que obviamente él no vería.

Le gustaba sentirse así con él, libre de decir cualquier cosa; el estar cubierta tras la máscara le daba ventaja sobre él y una extraña valentía para decirle las cosas.

—Estoy bien —mintió Sasuke pues no quería estar en esa situación con una desconocida.

A Sasuke le enfermaba ese tipo de cercanía con cualquier persona, él sabía que no necesitaba compañía más que él mismo, nunca la había necesitado, él era todo lo que podía pedir y necesitar. Miraba los alrededores de la cueva tenuemente iluminados con la luz del fuego, sus sombras parecían danzar en la pared a causa de éste, recordó los duros años que pasó escondido en cuevas junto a Orochimaru para volverse más fuerte y una mescolanza de lo que parecían ser sentimientos lo invadió. Negó con la cabeza intentando sacarlos de sí, sabía que eso tampoco era algo que necesitara. Sentimientos, eso solo hace débiles y vulnerables a las personas a menos que ese sentimiento sea odio; el odio solo te hacía fuerte y él era una prueba de ello.

Sakura sacó una mano de la cobija con un poco de chakra acumulado en la punta y lo tocó.

—Claro que no lo estas —le contrarió—, estás a punto de hipotermia.

—Hmp.

Ella se levantó y se acercó más a él y pasó una parte de la sábana por su espalda para cubrirlo. Sentía su corazón latir contra su garganta lo cual era anatómicamente imposible. Se veía a sí misma casi desde afuera acercándose al hombre con la excusa de ofrecerle calor pero lo que ella quería era compañía, sentirlo a su lado.

—Permite que te ayude —se apresuró a decir al ver que el Uchiha intentaba quitarse la cobija—, te sentirás mejor —continuó y al ver su aceptación, o al menos que no se negó, volvió a ponerle la cobija.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —Preguntó el azabache, de verdad se veía movido y es que él no podía recordar la última vez en la que alguien fue amable con él solo porque sí, sin esperar obtener algo a cambio y esta chica se aparece de pronto, le salva la vida y además le dice que no tiene que pagarle.

Sus hombros se rozaron cuando el chico volteó a mirarla para hablarle y ella pudo sentir perfectamente como algo que parecía ser electricidad recorría su cuerpo entero con epicentro en su hombro.

—Ya te dije, estas a punto de hipotermia —respondió con un tono amable— ¿puedo? —Musitó en un susurro casi inaudible mientras pasaba el brazo por la fría espalda del azabache "para darle de su calor". Sentía que ya habían entrado en confianza.

—Hmp —fue la única respuesta que recibió y la chica lo tomó como un "sí". No iba a rechazarlo, el sentir el calor que le brindaba la cobija se sentía tan bien, cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas se sentían agradecidas con él— No me refiero solo a la cobija —continuó el azabache—, me refiero a todo en general. ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Por qué me atiendes si no tengo como pagarte?

—Hay cosas que salen del corazón y no necesitan ser pagadas, solo necesitan ser recibidas, como lo estás haciendo ahora al recibir el calor —habló muy segura la peli rosa.

Pero solo bastó un momento para que la mujer se viera en retrospectiva diciendo eso y maldijera para sus adentros.

« _Hay cosas que salen del corazón_ ». Se burlaba pasa sí sintiéndose estúpida.

Sin embargo Sasuke quedó cautivado con eso, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de esa forma tan amable, tan bonita, necesitaba saber de quién se trataba, quién era esa persona que sin conocerlo estaba dispuesta a darle tanto y arriesgarse de estar con un extraño aún con los riesgos que eso conllevaba así que comenzó a acercar su mano hacía el rostro de la chica mirándola fijamente a donde debían estar sus ojos; en su cara un semblante de duda y expectativa estaba plasmado. Sakura estaba paralizada, dudaba internamente en si debía dejarlo o no, su corazón estaba inmensamente acelerado y una parte de ella le decía que sí, que dejase al Uchiha revelar lo que había bajo la máscara "y así serían felices y comerían perdices"; pero otra voz hablaba más fuerte y le advertía que si se dejaba ver el hombre podría querer irse. Finalmente decidió y tomó la mano del azabache antes de que pudiera éste quitarle la máscara. Ese contacto a pesar de que fue helado pareció quemarle.

—Lo siento —articuló Sakura casi en un susurro.

— ¿Por qué no me permites conocerte? —Eso en cierto modo frustraba al azabache, solía ser él quien siempre estaba cerrado a los demás y finalmente se estaba abriendo un poco a alguien pero no recibía lo mismo. "Karma", pensó.

—No sé si estás listo para eso o si yo lo esté. Creo que te llevaras una decepción, así que prefiero mantener la incógnita.

—Si eso quieres —contestó Sasuke de mala gana soltando su mano, no estaba feliz con la respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan? —Preguntó después de un largo silencio la chica.

—No lo sé, morir supongo.

—Vamos, tiene que haber algo —insistió con un deseo profundo de que eso solo fuese una broma.

—Mi único objetivo en la vida ya está cumplido —dijo con desgano el azabache.

—Entonces, ¿el clan Uchiha está condenado a dejar de existir?—Preguntó casi instantáneamente Sakura.

—No es tan fácil como parece —le contestó Sasuke entre dientes.

—Ayúdame a entender entonces —le pidió amablemente la kunoichi mirando al horizonte.

—Hmp. No soy la persona más amable del mundo —dijo después de un largo suspiro— ni aquella con el pasado más impecable, he hecho cosas malas, cosas verdaderamente malas y eso asusta a las personas, no es algo que resulte atractivo a las chicas _"buenas"_ —dijo haciendo referencia a mujeres que no fuesen de la mala vida— sin mencionar que mi tipo de chica es bastante específico, no sé qué es lo que me gusta, pero sé lo que no: mujeres cursi. Me enferman —finalizó su argumento con un tono de molestia en su voz.

—Pues, a mí no me molesta tu pasado —soltó en automático la ojijade y dos segundos después se lamentó por eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto confundido.

«Maldición.» Se reprendió internamente Sakura, tenía que controlar más lo que decía

—Ah, no, no es que me esté insinuando ni nada —contestó muy nerviosa—, lo que digo es que si a mí no me molesta no debo ser la única. Todos merecemos ser amados sin importar de donde vengamos.

Y ahí estaba el encanto de esa chica otra vez, Sasuke no pudo responder nada, era la segunda vez que esa misteriosa mujer lo dejaba sin palabras y para ser sinceros le daba ánimos para seguir y ganas de querer continuar... Con ella. Casi pudo sentir algo nuevo dentro de él, algo distinto a la ira, se sentía como liviano y pacífico, no tenía idea de qué se trataba y tampoco le agradaba demasiado pero ese comentario le daba esperanzas.

«Todos merecemos ser amados —se decía el azabache—, y ¿qué significa ser "amado" en primer lugar?»

— ¿Hacia dónde vas? —Preguntó la ojijade al ver que éste se había quedado callado; ya la lluvia comenzaba a cesar pero seguía el frío de la noche, Sasuke aún temblaba un poco.

—Ya te lo dije, no lo sé —contestó éste aún pensativo.

Luego ocurrió algo con lo que ambos quedaron inmensamente sorprendidos: hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Vuelve a tu aldea.

—Muéstrame tu rostro.

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaaaaan... :3  
¿Cree que Sakura le deje ver su rostro? ¿Sasuke volverá a la aldea?

¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? ¿Qué les parece la historia? :D dejenme saber TwT  
Gracias Weriita por tu comentario n.n te he respondido en un mensaje privado.


	4. Trato

**Capitulo 4.**

 **Trato.**

* * *

Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Vuelve a tu aldea.

—Muéstrame tu rostro.

Ambos expresaron los deseos de su corazón, Sakura realmente quería tener una última oportunidad con él pero no sabía qué podía pasar si se enteraba que ella era la Anbu con la que había estado hablando todo ese rato, la "molestia" que había tenido que soportar durante años mientras estuvo en la aldea, sin embargo no le importaba demasiado, tenía que intentarlo, se lo debía a sí misma, un último intento y eso sería todo; además no todo sería demasiado malo ya que al menos él tendría un hogar.

—No te diré nada más de mi hasta saber quién se esconde bajo la máscara —espetó.

—Hagamos un trato —pidió Sakura—, yo te mostraré mi rostro una vez vuelvas a tu aldea, la aldea de la hoja. No estamos muy lejos.

Sasuke no estaba muy seguro de querer hacer eso pero le daba igual, no tenía otro rumbo que seguir y si volvía a su aldea al menos tenía la esperanza de conocer a esa chica un poco más y eso le inquietaba y le emocionaba de una manera que no conocía.

— ¿Por qué quieres que vuelva? —preguntó el azabache.

—Es tu hogar.

—Yo no tengo un hogar —aclaró.

—Pero de ahí vienes, están tus raíces y las personas que te vieron crecer —quiso consolarlo.

—También están los peores momentos de mi vida ahí guardados —espetó Sasuke, y era cierto.

—Ese es mi trato —insistió la ojijade.

—No es tan fácil que vuelva, debo ser aceptado por la Hokage, he oído que no tiene buen genio —y él sabía muy bien que rogar no estaba en sus planes, eso lo hizo molestar pues en ese momento su destino estaba en la decisión que tomara alguien más.

—Tengo contactos —aseguró Sakura pero en realidad no estaba segura de si Tsunade-sama lo aceptaría.

—Hmp —contestó Sasuke cortante.

No volvieron a emitir palabra alguna pero aun así el silencio no fue incómodo para ninguno; Sasuke solía disfrutar de él y la peli rosa estaba tan feliz de que éste hubiese aceptado que estaba disfrutando perderse en su imaginación. Ella seguía monitoreando el estado de salud del chico de a ratos y le pidió al Uchiha que bebiera otro suero, él lo acepto nuevamente de mala gana y comenzó a sentirse recuperado pero segundos después sintió como el sueño se debatía en sus párpados que se hacían cada vez más pesados, como hechos de concreto y unos minutos después cayó dormido sobre el hombro de Sakura, había perdido la batalla contra Morfeo por más que hubiese luchado contra él, sin embargo era de esperarse pues había tenido un día duro y agotador. Pesaba un poco sobre el hombro de la muchacha, después de todo era peso muerto así que lo acomodó en el suelo con la cobija y siguió su guardia.

Sakura se quedó prendada mirándolo, se veía tan apacible y tan tranquilo que casi parecía otra persona, la oscuridad que emanaba de él de pronto desaparecía y se quedaba solo la parte buena, esa que ella sabía que estaba en algún lugar escondida mientras él estaba consciente. Dejó de disfrutar de la calidez que le brindaba la imagen de Sasuke pues hora tenía un problema en el cual pensar: ¿Qué era lo que en realidad sentía por él?

Realmente se había hecho la idea y había aceptado que no tendría oportunidad alguna con Sasuke y además, ella _había perdido_ el interés puesto que había arriesgado todo siempre por él y no conseguía más que rechazo de su parte pero esa noche había conocido a un Sasuke Uchiha distinto, uno que salía de la norma y los estándares, casi irreal; seguía siendo terco y oscuro pero era más abierto, podía mantener una conversación que no incluyese la oración: "matar a mi hermano" y eso era muy bueno para ella, en definitiva éste Sasuke llamaba su atención pero había aprendido la lección la primera vez: "no puedes confiar en un Uchiha" así que bien, le gustaba, pero si él no estaba interesado, lo cual era muy probable, no insistiría y seguiría con su plan de antes de empezar la misión: _conseguir citas_ , porque ella lo valía.

—Sasuke... Sasuke... ¿Sasuke-kun? —Oía a lo lejos el adormitado Uchiha, estaba entre dormido y despierto pero cada vez iba volviendo más en sí mismo— Es hora de partir —le dijo la Anbu desde la entrada de la cueva mirando hacia afuera.

El chico no respondió nada, se levantó pesadamente y pudo sentir como en su interior todo estaba muchísimo mejor, ya no sentía el dolor punzante en su pecho y podía respirar con normalidad, eso se sentía bien. Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada una vez recogió la bolsa de dormir donde había pasado la noche y en ese momento sintió la necesidad de una franela.

—Pasaremos por el pueblo antes —dijo Sasuke.

La chica no contestó y partieron de la cueva. Llegaron al pueblo y se metieron entre la multitud, Sakura seguía con su uniforme Anbu y Sasuke sólo vestía un pantalón. El azabache entró a una tienda de ropa y ella prefirió quedarse afuera. Un par de minutos después ya se encontraban de camino a Konoha y el chico finalmente llevaba puesta una franela que cubría su pecho en el cual con facilidad se podían notar sus costillas por lo delgado y mal nutrido que estaba, no había músculos donde solía haber, solo piel. No estaban muy lejos de la aldea y como Sasuke tenía problemas con su chakra caminaban y saltaban de a ratos.

Mientras caminaban el azabache iba muy pensativo, iba a ser un fastidio el reencontrarse con todas esas personas del pasado que iban a empezar a preguntar cosas y él no quería dar explicaciones, además que probablemente tendría que asistir a eventos sociales y eso tampoco le apetecía, eran cosas que nunca había tenido que vivir y por eso agradecía la soledad; pero aquella chica lo impulsaba a aventurarse a todo eso..., por _ella_ y estaba a la expectativa de saber más de esa chica bien sea porque ella se lo dijese o porque se le escapara pero deseaba conocerla y si renunciaba a volver a la aldea probablemente perdería esa oportunidad y con ello el entusiasmo que había creado a esas ganas de vivir. Mientras daba cada paso más cerca de la aldea sentía como por primera vez en años estaba respirando, no solo respirar para vivir sino sintiendo el aire pasar por su nariz y luego a sus pulmones, oliendo cada aroma que se cruzaba frente a él que la naturaleza le regalada y se sentía tan bien que no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado cerrando sus ojos.

Por su parte Sakura pensaba en cómo haría para decirle que era ella, se lo había prometido y era un gran paso el que Sasuke estaba dando para eso: volver a su aldea, esa de la que había huido hacía tanto tiempo y a la cual la chica había deseado durante tantos años que él regresara, no podía siquiera imaginar la reacción del chico, sabía lo malhumorado que era y seguramente no estaría demasiado complacido con la noticia pero tendría que aceptarla. Finalmente se le ocurrió algo, como aún no estaba lista para decirle la verdad lo citaría un día a un lugar específico y ahí se mostraría ante él sin su máscara. Solo deseaba que saliera todo bien, era su última oportunidad con él y realmente la quería.

A lo lejos se podía divisar la entrada hacia la aldea lo cual hizo que los nervios de la Haruno crecieran, estaba volviendo a la aldea con nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, ¿cuántas veces no había soñado con verlo pasar esa enorme puerta? Al fin iba a verlo y eso la emocionaba. Al pasar por la entrada los ninjas que estaban en la puerta no dijeron nada por Sasuke lo cual era extraño pero seguramente no lo habían reconocido, su chakra era muy débil y él se veía distinto; llegaron directamente a la oficina de la Hokage, luego de unos momentos Shizune salió y les dijo que podían pasar.

—Arigato, Shizune-sama —le dijo Sakura a lo que la mujer solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Al entrar Tsunade tenía una pila de documentos que firmar y se encontraba en eso hasta que la peli rosa la interrumpió aclarando su garganta, eso hizo que la rubia volteara a verla y se percatara de que no venía sola.

—Y bien —habló Tsunade luego de un rato de haber examinado al muchacho—, ¿de qué se trata esto Sa...? —pero no terminó de decir el nombre de la peli rosa pues la aludida comenzó a hacer señas en negación para que no lo hiciera, así que cambió lo que iba a decir— Uchiha, espera afuera.

Éste salió sin decir una palabra pero eso no quería decir que no estuviese enfadado por eso, el haber perdido tanto sus habilidades lo frustraba, se sentía como un niño nuevamente teniendo que soportar los desaires de los adultos sin decir nada solo por ser más pequeño y más débil. Una vez Sasuke estuvo afuera la rubia volvió a hablar.

— ¿Qué crees que haces al traer a ese asesino a mi aldea? —preguntó Tsunade y se veía bastante enfadada.

—Me lo he encontrado en mi viaje, estaba mal herido y... no he podido resistirme a ofrecerle volver. Tsunade-sama, ¿podría por favor aceptarle de vuelta? —Preguntó Sakura casi en súplica y quitando su máscara.

—Estamos hablando del hombre que asesinó a su hermano. Hermano de Itachi Uchiha el cual asesinó a todo su clan, es un riesgo muy grande tenerlo aquí además que no ha demostrado ningún tipo de lealtad en su vida. No lo repetiré Sakura, no volverá —espetó la rubia aún con expresión seria.

—Por favor, dele una oportunidad —rogaba la peli rosa con lágrimas en los ojos, realmente deseaba poder tener un último intento con el Uchiha aunque fuese fallido y darle a él la oportunidad de tener un hogar nuevamente—, le aseguro que ha cambiado, es otra persona, sólo quiere sobrevivir y..., y..., —pero Sakura no pudo decir más, sus lágrimas habían salido y le impedían hablar.

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de la rubia quien se cuestionaba qué sería lo mejor, Sakura era su pupila y de dolía verla así pero sabía que la intención tras sus actos era que ella aún lo amaba y tampoco quería verla herida por ese hombre. Viéndolo de otro punto de vista, el Uchiha tenía un gran potencial que le podía ser de utilidad a la aldea si demostraba ser de fiar.

—Dile a Uchiha que pase —dijo al fin la Hokage.

—Una cosa más, no diga mi nombre, onegai. Él no sabe quién soy —pidió Sakura y poniendose la máscara de nuevo fue a llamar a Sasuke.

Sasuke volvió a entrar a la habitación con un semblante de enojo pero la Hokage no le dio importancia y comenzó a hablar.

—Muy bien Sasuke, ¿por qué quieres volver a la aldea después de tantos años?

Realmente no había pensado bien eso, no había otra razón más que ella y la promesa de que podría haber algo más, algo importante que lo hiciera sentir vivo pero no iba a decirlo así que se apresuró a decir lo primero que saliera.

—No tengo otro lugar a donde ir por eso pensé que la aldea de la hoja sería el mejor lugar para un nuevo comienzo.

—La cosa es así: —habló Tsunade con un tono duro— podrás quedarte Uchiha pero estás a prueba, un solo movimiento en falso y te deportare con todos aquellos países que quieren tu cabeza —eso asustó un poco a Sasuke, él no podría defenderse ante eso pero de todas formas no es como que estuviese planeando algo—, así que estarás vigilado y más te vale hacerlo bien. Si lo cumples solicitaré que se quiten los cargos bajo tu nombre pero a cambio no podrás volver a irte de la aldea —finalizó y esta vez dirigió la mirada a Sakura—. Lleva al Uchiha a casa de Haruno, dile lo que hablamos aquí y que él es su nueva responsabilidad.

— ¿Haruno? —Habló Sasuke— ¿Haruno Sakura? ¿Por qué ella?

—Porque yo lo digo Uchiha, aquí se siguen mis órdenes y tendrás que acostumbrarte, has dejado de ser un nómada —le espetó Tsunade.

—Pero ella también podría hacerse cargo de mí —continuó Sasuke señalando a la Anbu que estaba a su lado, no quería tener que encontrarse con la molestia de Sakura otra vez.

— ¡He dicho que no! —Le espetó una vez más la rubia un poco alterada— No tengo nada más que decirte. Uchiha, espera afuera a la Anbu —éste salió sin chistar, no era broma lo que decían, la Hokage de Konoha daba miedo; una vez Sasuke estuvo afuera Tsunade prosiguió—. ¿Cuál es el informe de la misión?

—La misión fue completada con éxito y sin novedades —respondió Sakura de inmediato.

—Muy bien. No tendrás más misiones hasta nuevo aviso, tu nueva misión es encargarte de él, procura que vuelva a entrenar pues necesito que sea productivo, puedes retirarte —finalizó Tsunade y siguió firmando documentos.

Sakura salió del despacho de la Hokage y caminó con Sasuke por la aldea en dirección a su casa, estaba nerviosa, no se esperaba tener que vivir con él. Sasuke estuvo el camino silencioso, solo observaba, la muchacha pensó que debía ser porque la aldea había cambiado mucho desde que él la dejo. Estaba pensando en cómo haría para que no se diera cuenta aún que Sakura y ella eran la misma persona, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el azabache.

—Ya cumplí mi parte del trato —dijo un poco frío y mirándola a la expectativa de lo que podía pasar.

—Lo sé, es mi turno ¿cierto? —habló amable la ojijade pero en realidad estaba nerviosa; se detuvo en seco frente a un pequeño edificio y le indicó— Tengo que subir a hablar con Sakura, ella vendrá a buscarte en unos momentos. En cuanto al trato, nos vemos en 2 días a las 7pm en la laguna del norte, allí veras mi rostro.

—No sé si eso sea justo —contestó el Uchiha acercándose a ella—, ya yo cumplí mi parte, es tu turno de cumplir y quiero conocerte ahora —hablaba con una voz ronca y sexy mientras iba acercándose más y más, posó una mano en la máscara de la Haruno y se disponía a quitarla pero ella reaccionó y se apartó.

—No es el momento —le dijo muy nerviosa y subió las escaleras.

—Hmp —contestó Sasuke molesto, no era la primera vez que la chica le decía que no, ¡antes de ella ninguna se había atrevido a hacer tal cosa! Eso era exasperante pero aumentaba más las ganas por saber de ella.

Una vez la peli rosa se hallaba en su departamento se cambió muy rápido para evitar posibles sospechas en el Uchiha, un shrot y una franelilla bastarían, tenía que parecer casual. Intentó calmarse; pensaba en lo que le tocaba afrontar en ese momento: Sasuke estaría viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ella y eso podía ser o muy bueno o muy malo, todo dependía de la reacción que tuviese el azabache al enterarse quién era la ninja que lo había ayudado y lo había traído de regreso a su aldea natal. No iba a ser fácil, eso lo sabía, pero valía la pena intentarlo y correr el riesgo porque él era la persona de la que se había enamorado desde que era una niña y aún en ese momento, después de todo lo que había pasado y el distanciamiento que habían tenido al verlo, ella seguía suspirando por él y, quién sabe, ella era una persona distinta a la niña escandalosa que Sasuke había rechazado años atrás, quizá esta nueva Sakura sí le gustaría. Pensar en eso la alegró y ya lista se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

Escaleras abajo frente al pequeño edificio se encontraba Sasuke inmerso en sus pensamientos, _"¿Quién era esa chica?" "¿Por qué le atraía que fuese tan misteriosa?" "¿Lo merecía?"_ pero la más importante era: _"¿Podría soportar a la molestia de Sakura?"_ realmente no estaba seguro de eso, él no tenía demasiada paciencia y según recordaba ella era una escandalosa, se preocupaba por él pero aun así no dejaba de lado lo latosa que podía llegar a ser. El Uchiha trataba de dar respuesta a todas estas preguntas en su mente mientras deambulaba en círculos y de pronto divisó que entre la gente que pasaba venía un rubio que se le hacía bastante familiar.

«Maldita sea, lo que faltaba —pensó el azabache y su semblante se puso serio al darse cuenta que ese rubio era Naruto.»

Naruto iba caminando de la mano con Hinata Hyuuga e iba en dirección, sin saberlo, a Sasuke; iba hablando muy enérgicamente con la ojiperla y ésta solo oía y asentía, cuando se encontraban a pocos metros del azabache Naruto se dio cuenta de que había un pelinegro que se le hacía conocido, el azabache al notar la mirada de Naruto se volteó para darle la espalda y ahí Naruto entendió, sabía quién era, era Sasuke Uchiha, su rival de la infancia y su mejor amigo en la adolescencia, por el que siempre había arriesgado su vida para tratar de mantenerlo a salvo y como recompensa su amigo siempre lo había apartado por su ansia de venganza; no podía creerlo, Sasuke estaba allí... Y tenía muchas que cobrarle.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un golpe y luego estaba un joven de cabellos oscuros en el suelo, un rubio energizado con el puño extendido, una multitud sorprendida y horrorizada al igual que Hinata y una peli rosa que acababa de aparecer en la entrada del edificio bastante aturdida pues había observado la escena casi en cámara lenta.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores! Qué les pareció este capítulo? :) Se esperaban esa reacción de Naruto? x)

Nos vemos!


	5. De vuelta al pasado

Lamento la tardanza -w- espero les agrade el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

 **Capitulo 5.**

 **De vuelta al pasado.**

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba en el piso y tenía un labio roto, se levantó y escupió sangre, ese sabor en su boca como a metal oxidado ya se le estaba haciendo común. No pensó en devolver el golpe pues sabía que era justo por todos sus encuentros anteriores. Una vez de pie se dio cuenta de que el ojiazul se disponía a propinarle otro y él solo esperó a sentir el impacto…, que nunca llegó; Sakura se había interpuesto entre los dos y había desviado el golpe.

— ¡Basta! —Gritó la peli rosa.

«Lo que faltaba, ahora una mocosa piensa que puede venir a defenderme. Sigues siendo una molestia, Sakura —pensaba enfadado el azabache.»

—Sa-Sakura-chan —decía el rubio incrédulo, había sido muy veloz para haber podido detener su golpe—, pero es...

—Ya sé quién es, Naruto —le espetó seria—, pero él ha venido para quedarse y será mejor que te acostumbres a verlo.

El rubio estaba perplejo al igual que Hinata. En ese momento todas las personas que se habían conmocionado con el golpe comenzaron a seguir su curso y había el flujo de personas usual.

— ¡Eso no es posible! No creo que la vieja lo haya aceptado —decía Naruto sin poder creerlo.

El rubio estuvo en silencio por un momento meditanto lo que acababa de pasar y lo que significaba realmente que Sasuke estuviese en la aldea; apartó a Sakura y se acercó al azabache con los brazos abiertos.

Éste acto dejó al Uchiha perplejo, a pesar de que lo había visto acercarse a él no concebía que ese abrazo fuera real ni que fuese Naruto el que estuviese parado allí, es decir, segundos antes lo había impactado con un golpe. Sasuke permaneció inmóvil y frío ante el abrazo pero al rubio no le importó, era su manera de disculparse, él había luchado en muchas ocasiones por su amigo para que no se perdiera en el mal y siempre había sido rechazado y en el momento en el que era él quien decidía volver a la aldea ¿iba a recibirlo a los golpes? Eso no tenía sentido; el rubio se separó de su amigo y habló.

—No sé qué te trajo aquí, pero gracias por volver —el ojiazul esbozaba una sonrisa y luego siguió su camino con Hinata—. Ya nos veremos luego, amigo. Sakura, esta noche comeremos parrilla, si estas libre acompañamos y arrastra a Sasuke contigo —se despidió con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Está demente si piensa que iré —habló el Uchiha en un tono para que solo Sakura lo oyera.

—Subamos —ordenó Sakura y ambos subieron al departamento de la ojijade.

Sasuke obedeció sin chistar, el semblante de la chica denotaba que no estaba jugando y que cosas malas iban a pasar si no la seguía. Ya estaba harto de la debilidad que había adquirido y de tantos golpes, empezaría a entrenar cuanto antes. Subieron unos cuantos pisos por unas maltrechas escaleras que se veían desgastadas por el paso de los años y su uso constante. Ambos entraron al apartamento y el Uchiha cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Una Anbu vino hace un rato y me contó tu situación, Sasuke —se volteó para hablarle y se sentó en uno de los muebles de la pequeña sala, lo invitó a hacer lo mismo pero este se negó y le interrumpió su discurso.

— ¿Sigue aquí? —Preguntó con la mirada ausente y con tono brusco.

—No, se ha ido —le contestó—. Ella me contó lo que hablaron con la Hokage, estarás bajo mi vigilancia —la ojijade quiso sonar más amable— así que este será tu hogar provisional, la habitación de la izquierda la puedes tomar para ti.

— ¿Me puedes decir su nombre? —Esta vez el azabache mostraba una mirada llena de duda que no duró demasiado, fue como ver una lejana estrella fugaz en el cielo nocturno; él había pasado todo ese rato buscando una pista que lo llevara a esa chica misteriosa pero no conseguía nada.

— ¿Escuchaste al menos algo de lo que te dije? —Preguntó Sakura entre molesta y triste.

—Hmp —fue el monosílabo de respuesta que obtuvo y un ceño fruncido.

—Tu labio aún sangra, déjame ayudarte —dijo acercándose a él pero este la rechazó alejándose—. Será rápido —pidió y se acercó nuevamente.

Una vez frente a él hicieron contacto visual por un segundo y solo eso bastó para que ella se sintiera sumergida en esos pozos oscuros y fríos que ocupaban sus ojos. Subió su mano hasta el labio del Uchiha para comenzar a curarlo con chakra y esto hizo que su corazón se acelerara, estaba muy cerca de los labios que siempre había deseado besar, estaba a solo centímetros, solo necesitaba acercarse lo suficiente... E inconscientemente la peli rosa se fue acercando cumpliendo los deseos que su imaginación tiránica le imponía.

—Creo que es suficiente —dijo Sasuke en un tono frío al darse cuenta de la proximidad que tenía con Sakura; ella reaccionó y se alejó en seguida. Sus palabras cortaron como vidrio.

—Voy a cocinar algo, debes tener hambre —dijo la chica muy nerviosa y castigándose internamente por el papelón que estaba pasando frente al Uchiha—, si quieres puedes deambular por la casa, conócela.

El azabache se fue sin decir palabra directo a su habitación, se sentía molesto a la vez que incómodo por la situación que acababa de presenciar. ¿Qué se había creído para pensar que podía si quiera intentar algo con él? Era sumamente frustrante estar con ella y si ese había sido el comienzo podía adivinar que se iba a poner mucho peor con el tiempo, solo esperaba que no le doliera demasiado cuando se diera cuenta que él quería algo con la chica Anbu.

Tenía mucha hambre pero debía esperar así que tomó una ducha. Sakura por su parte comenzó a hacer el desayuno pero su mente no dejaba de torturarla con lo que acababa de pasar, debía controlarse pues esas cosas no debían sueder, lo peor que podía hacer era mostrarse desesperada; desviando un poco sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de lo frío que seguía siendo el azabache con ella, no era el Sasuke de la cueva, volvía a ser vengador que conocía, distante y vacío; incluso su mirada hacia ella había cambiado totalmente, en un momento pudo sentir como la piel de la nuca se le erizaba cuando habían cruzado miradas. En ese momento no sabía qué esperar, si el chico volvería a ser como el de la cueva o si sería el Sasuke deformado por el odio de los años.

El pelinegro terminó de bañarse y se recostó en la cama luego de vestirse pues no tenía ánimos de moverse, la habitación se sentía sumamente vacía con paredes blancas, una cama y una mesita de noche junto a ella, además de unas cortinas pálidas no había nada de decoración o fotos al rededor; Sasuke sintió que así le gustaba, de todas formas esperaba no tener que quedarse demasiado. Se dio cuenta de que ser nómada era más difícil de lo que todos pensaban ya que para su sorpresa agradeció para sus adentros finalmente tener una cama cómoda en la cual descansar sabiendo que no tenía que estar alerta de algún ataque, simplemente podía estar en _paz_. En ese momento se sentía débil y con un dolor punzante en el estómago probablemente causado por el olor a comida que provenía de afuera, no aguantó más y salió de la habitación a ver si faltaba mucho para estar listo. Abrió la puerta, salió al corredor y mientras iba caminando por el pasillo oyó que la peli rosa lo llamaba.

—Sasuke-kun ya está listo, puedes venir.

«Esa voz —pensó el Uchiha.»

Esa voz le transmitía un sentimiento nuevo, algo desconocido pero conocido al mismo tiempo, era como..., una tranquilidad a la vez que excitación, una mezcla que no podía explicar ni sabía comprender, como un olor que te remonta a tus mejores momentos de la infancia. Siguió su caminata pensativo y llegó hasta la cocina.

—Solo Sasuke está bien —soltó de pronto haciendo que Sakura se sobresaltara.

— ¡Me has asustado! —Exclamó— No te he oído venir. No tengo comedor pero puedes sentarte en un banquito y comer en el mesón.

El mesón de la casa de Sakura era su lugar para comer, era un poco alto y si acercabas un banquito podías comer perfectamente porque tenía el libre abajo para que las piernas no chocaran contra una pared. Sasuke buscó con la mirada su plato de comida y vio que estaban servidos dos platos.

«Genial, seguramente querrá hablar. ¿En qué lío te estás metiendo, Uchiha? Todo lo que tienes que soportar por una chica que apenas conoces, no sabes su nombre y ni si quiera sabes si la verás de nuevo. Bravo —se vitoreaba sarcásticamente a sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia su plato con el ceño fruncido.»

Como era de esperarse Sakura se sentó junto a él y le era realmente extraño estar tan cerca de esa chica, y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué ella no estaba furiosa con él como lo había estado Naruto?

«No me vengas con que sigues enamorada de mí —se mofó el azabache para sus adentros esbozando una sonrisa de lado, eso subía su ego, que hacía mucho no se veía estimulado.»

—Y... ¿Qué te trajo de vuelta? —Habló de la nada la Haruno fingiendo interés, pues ya sabía la respuesta.

—Motivos personales.

—Oh, ya veo... Pues suerte con eso.

Sasuke hizo caso omiso ante lo que acababa de decir ella y siguió comiendo. Tres segundos después se dio cuenta de que no quedaba nada más en su plato, había comido demasiado rápido y aún tenía hambre.

—Hay más en la cocina, si quieres —le sonrió la ojijade.

—Estoy bien así —mintió—. Necesito salir, volveré más tarde —y acto seguido se levantó de su silla pero justo en ese momento su estómago rugió delatándolo por completo lo cual hizo que enrojeciera tanto por la vergüenza como por la rabia.

—Todo lo que está allí lo hice para ti, sé que has de tener hambre. Termina de comer mientras yo me arreglo para que vayamos a donde sea que tengas que ir.

El azabache se devolvió, realmente quería comer lo que había preparado Sakura, no era nada exquisito pero sabía muy bien además de que tenía hambre, sin embargo por lo otro si iba a protestar.

—Voy a ir solo —comentó mientras comenzaba a comer su segundo plato—, no necesito niñera.

—No soy tu niñera pero debo estar al pendiente de ti, y no creas que me gusta —fingió la peli rosa caminando por el pasillo en dirección a su cuatro para cambiarse de ropa y asi salir—; no está en discusión este tema, son órdenes de la Hokage.

Sasuke solo se dedicó a terminar su comida, iba a tener un ataque cardiaco si seguía dejando que la ira lo invadiera cada vez que algo no le gustara. Quisiera o no había decidido ir allí y tenía que aguantarse las consecuencias que ello acarreaba, aunque fuesen tan molestas como esa chica peli rosa y tener que ir a eventos sociales.

Ambos caminaban por las calles de Konoha, Sasuke pudo recordar vívidamente toda su infancia allí, recordaba cuando su hermano lo llevaba en su espalda de regreso a casa cada tarde luego de entrenar y luego recordó las tardes en soledad que pasó luego de la masacre. Desvió su mente de eso; llevaba consigo el dinero que había conseguido en la pelea y le dio un poco a Sakura para que comprara comida para la despensa, casi tuvo que obligarla a que lo aceptara y no era que él le estuviese haciendo un favor a ella, solo que si iban a estar viviendo juntos algo debía hacer para pagarle. _Viviendo juntos_. Esa frase casi le enfermaba. Jamás se había imaginado viviendo con una chica y menos bajo esas condiciones: de improviso y con la más molesta mujer que se le había cruzado jamás.

Con el resto del dinero Sasuke se compró ropa y zapatos ya que no tenía absolutamente ninguna prenda consigo además de las que llevaba puestas. Casi a medio día hicieron una parada para comer.

—Sasuke ¿por qué tenías interés en esa chica Anbu? —Preguntó la kunoichi aparentando desinterés mientras le servían el plato.

—No es de tu incumbencia —contestó el Uchiha serio y sin mirarla, una vez más sus palabras eran filosas y cortaban cual navaja.

No quería establecer un vínculo con ella nuevamente pues bastante le había costado dejarla atrás la primera vez cuando eran adolescentes, no quería tener que pasar por lo mismo y volverse a sentir culpable aun sin haberle dado alguna vez esperanzas; todo porque la niñita no sabía controlar sus emociones. Aún tenía esperanza de que en estos años que habían pasado ella hubiese aprendido a manejarlos.

—Vamos, no diré nada —insistió Sakura aunque le dolía la frialdad de su ahora compañero de casa.

—No te diré nada acerca de eso —espetó el Uchiha aun más serio.

—Yo solo quería conversar. Estas siendo demasiado duro conmigo y no te he hecho nada —contestó, se estaba cansando de ser amable con él y no recibir más que desaires a cambio, tal como siempre había sido.

Sasuke no respondió nada, quizá la pequeña ojijade tenía razón y en ese caso no tenía idea alguna de cómo tratar a alguien de una forma más _"suave"_ , no se sentía cómodo con casi nadie y le era difícil conversar pues le parecía tonto, sin sentido, ¿qué se lograba con eso? Nada además de perder el tiempo y fingir que te interesaba un tema superfluo.

Aunque no lo pareciera también la estaba protegiendo a ella pues por lo que sabía se ilusionaba muy fácil con él y no quería tener que cargar con el peso de sus sentimientos cuando volviera a ver a la Anbu. Además, esa era la chica con la que tenía que pasar al menos las siguientes 48 horas hasta que pudiese ver a la razón de que estuviese allí de nuevo y quizá podría pedirle a la Hokage que fuese ella quien se encargara de vigilarlo en vez de la Haruno, eso le aliviaría un peso, pero mientras eso no ocurría tendría que tratar "mejor" a la ojijade.

—No puedes exigirme que te hable de cosas personales, Sakura —"suavizó" un poco el Uchiha, tenía otras 6 opciones para responderle respecto a eso pero no eran nada amables—, no suelo hablar de mis cosas y eso no cambiará sólo porque así lo deseas.

Sakura no contestó, sabía que si decía una palabra rompería en llanto, las palabras de Sasuke eran justas, ella lo estaba obligando a algo que salía de su naturaleza pero aun así había tenido la esperanza de que Sasuke pudiese abrirse con ella como ya lo había hecho antes. Él definitivamente no era la persona que había "conocido" la noche anterior.

El resto del día ninguno dijo nada más y Sasuke se sentía un poco culpable por eso, casi extrañaba sentirla desesperada sobre su espalda por encontrar un tema de que hablar pero por otro lado agradecía la paz que le producía no tener que conversar.

— ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda entrenar? —Preguntó a la peli rosa que llevaba toda la tarde cabizbaja y sabía que él lo había causado.

—Claro, podemos ir a entrenar al bosque cuando quieras —respondió forzando una sonrisa.

—Mañana.

— ¿Eh?

—Quiero ir a entrenar mañana.

—Está bien —concedió. No quería demostrar tristeza ni que su "discusión" afectara la relación que tenían en ese momento, si es que tenían una.

Llegaron al departamento y Sasuke ya tenía su llave así que él abrió y se fue directamente a la habitación que Sakura le había asignado, la chica entró tras él y como se sentía triste fue directo a su habitación y estando allí tomó su almohada, la cual tenía el mismo agradable olor a rosas que su champú, el olor la hizo sonreir pero no quitó en nada su tristeza, enterró la cabeza en ella y se largó a llorar. Era duro estar tan cerca de la persona que siempre había querido y que al mismo tiempo un abismo de agua congelada los separara, no entendía qué estaba haciendo mal pues ella era la misma persona que la Anbu que lo había animado a volver y de quien éste había quedado prendado, lo sabía porque de no ser así no habría aceptado volver. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de la persona más dura y fría del mundo? ¿Por qué no podía sacárselo de las entrañas? Dolía…, tanto; nunca pensó que haberse enamorado de él siendo una niña la iba a marcar durante tantos años y además la iba a hacer sufrir con tal intensidad.

En ese momento no podía decidir cuál era la mejor forma de que la Anbu lo rechazara, no podría soportar un rechazo más fuerte por parte de él y si se enteraba que era ella esa Anbu eso sería lo que tendría, rechazo, así que pensó que quizá lo mejor sería que ella cortara las cosas por lo sano. Se preguntó qué dolería más ¿la frialdad del Uchiha o que la torturaran en una cámara de hielo? Sin dudas la cámara de hielo sería más acogedora. Sakura se quedó dormida, sabía que Sasuke no tenía malas intenciones con la aldea así que no se tomaba eso de cuidarlo muy en serio, solo lo necesario para que él lo creyera.

El joven también tenía mucho en qué pensar, no podía permitirse ningún sentimiento por la ojijade y verla triste había movido algo en él, se sentía extraño, ese día estaba moviendo muchas emociones a las que no estaba acostumbrado ni sabía reconocer pero extrañamente esa emoción le sabía a infancia. Tenía que enfocarse, había ido allí por una cosa: su clan. Ya tenía una posible candidata y no la quería solo para el sexo y ya, de eso ya había tenido suficiente y realmente se había interesado en ella como no le había pasado antes con alguna otra con la que hubiese tenido que ver en el pasado; ella le había tratado bien pero de una forma distinta, no era como el resto de las chicas que lo trataban bien para conseguir sexo o con algún interés detrás, ella lo hacía porque quería, aun sin conocerlo, y no se había detenido por su frialdad.

Desde ese día no dejaba de pensar en esa mujer ¿qué tenía ella que lo atraía? No tenía un físico monumental, no conocía su rostro y sin embargo había algo en ella que lo hacía desvelarse intentando averiguarlo en vano pues no tenía las pistas suficientes. Podía haber seguido pensando en ella toda la noche pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el toque incesante del timbre, luego oyó una puerta abrirse, la de la habitación de Sakura quien salió a abrir.

—Naruto, ¿qué demonios haces aquí a esta hora? —Reclamaba la peli rosa quien había sido despertada por el timbre.

—Sakura-chan, ¿lo has olvidado? ¡Hoy nos reuniremos a comer! —Se excusó el rubio.

—Lo siento Naruto, hoy no estoy de humor —le contestó con un todo de voz apenas audible pero era toda la voz que le había salido.

— ¿Pasó algo? —Quiso saber preocupado porque no se le veía bien, sus ojos estaban rojos, conocía esa mirada en ella y sabía que había llorado.

—No es nada —mintió Sakura con la mejor sonrisa que pudo forzar—, nos vemos luego.

—Nada de eso, tú y aquel teme vendrán con nosotros esta noche —le contesto el rubio—. Acabas de volver de una larga misión, vamos Sakura-chan di que sí. Todos te esperan. Además, así te distraes de esos pensamientos que te hacen sentir mal.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la impresión, él se había dado cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Ver a su amigo así... No podía negárselo, él había hecho muchas cosas por ella durante toda su vida y ésta sería una forma de saldar una de las tantas deudas que tenía con él. Lo hizo pasar y le pidió que esperara allí. Se dirigió directamente al cuarto de Sasuke, sabía que estaba despierto así que tocó la puerta.

—Pasa —contestó una voz masculina desde adentro.

—Iremos a cenar afuera, vístete —habló la peli rosa una vez dentro casi sin mirarlo, no quería hundirse nuevamente en su mirada y recordar lo lejos que estaba de él.

—No pienso ir.

—No te estaba preguntando —respondió ella en seguida con voz firme lo cual lo dejó perplejo; sabía que el chico se opondría pero no iba a dejarlo solo y era ella quien decidía, no él —. En 5 minutos salimos.

Sasuke no pudo replicar pues ella salió en seguida del cuarto. En ese momento tuvo que frenar sus impulsos de ira, respirar profundo y calmarse, no iba a hacerle daño a la chica pero tampoco quería ir a todos los lugares que ella iba como un niño tras su madre, luego de contener toda su ira la dejó salir en un solo azote que dio a la puerta para cerrarla.

«No durará mucho —se calmaba a sí mismo.»

Pronto ambos estuvieron listos y partieron junto con el rubio al lugar donde se reunirían a comer parrilla, caminaban bajo la compañía de la hermosa luna que les brindaba su luz y protección; durante todo el camino Naruto estuvo hablando muy animadamente con Sasuke y éste a penas si le contestaba con monólogos y frases cortantes.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —Dijo de pronto Naruto rompiendo el hilo de la "conversación" y captando la atención y sorpresa de ambos chicos.

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió Sasuke desinteresado.

—Llevo los últimos 20 minutos tratando de conversar y respondes como si no hubiese nadie contigo —repuso el rubio, molesto.

— ¿No has pensado que quizá yo no tenga ganas de hablar? —se defendió.

—Has estado alejado de la gente que te quiere durante años, Sasuke ¿qué esperabas al volver? ¿Que todos te diéramos la espalda como tú lo haces? ¿O acaso esperabas que te tratásemos de forma especial porque el pobre Sasuke perdió a su familia y "tuvo" que matar a su hermano?

—Solo esperaba que no te metieras en mis asuntos —respondió entre dientes.

—No, Sasuke, te equivocas. En esta aldea tienes a personas que se preocupan por ti. Sakura-chan y yo estamos entre ellos; te ha tocado una vida dura, lo sé pero eso no te da derecho de tratarnos como si fuésemos nada, como si no existiésemos. Yo tampoco tuve familia pero me he repuesto y no le he echado la culpa a eso de cada mala decisión que tomo en mi vida..., y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. No esperes que te tengamos "compasión" o que te apartemos por las cosas que has pasado y si has venido para eso será mejor que te vayas —finalizó el rubio deteniéndose y dándole la espalda al Uchiha; no sabía que pasaría, conocía a Sasuke y sabía que era capaz de irse en ese momento y en parte temía que eso pasara.

* * *

¿Qué creen/quieren que haga Sasuke? ¿Creen que Sakura hizo lo correcto al ocultarse tras la fachada de una Anbu? :)

 _Alu E_ , hola :D muchas gracias por comentar, de nuevo :3  
Continuaré con la historia :) Hoy, como habrás visto, casi descubre la voz x3 espero te haya gustado éste nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

 _Guest_ , holis :3 ¡que bueno que te guste! Espero te siga gustando a medida que avance la historia. Gracias por comentar. Un saludo :)

Abrazos para todos, **gracias por leer.**


	6. Abriéndose

_En el capítulo anterior:_

 _—Sasuke ¿por qué tenías interés en esa chica Anbu? —Preguntó la kunoichi aparentando desinterés mientras le servían el plato._

 _—No es de tu incumbencia —contestó el Uchiha serio y sin mirarla, una vez más sus palabras eran filosas y cortaban cual navaja._

 _—Vamos, no diré nada —insistió Sakura aunque le dolía la frialdad de su ahora compañero de casa._

 _—No te diré nada acerca de eso —espetó el Uchiha aun más serio._

 _—Yo solo quería conversar. Estas siendo demasiado duro conmigo y no te he hecho nada —contestó, se estaba cansando de ser amable con él y no recibir más que desaires a cambio, tal como siempre había sido._

 _._

 _—Iremos a cenar afuera, vístete —habló la peli rosa una vez dentro casi sin mirarlo, no quería hundirse nuevamente en su mirada y recordar lo lejos que estaba de él._

 _—No pienso ir._

 _—No te estaba preguntando —respondió ella en seguida con voz firme lo cual lo dejó perplejo; sabía que el chico se opondría pero no iba a dejarlo solo y era ella quien decidía, no él —. En 5 minutos salimos._

 _._

 _— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —Dijo de pronto Naruto rompiendo el hilo de la "conversación" y captando la atención y sorpresa de ambos chicos._

 _—No sé de qué hablas —respondió Sasuke desinteresado._

 _—Llevo los últimos 20 minutos tratando de conversar y respondes como si no hubiese nadie contigo —repuso el rubio, molesto._

 _— ¿No has pensado que quizá yo no tenga ganas de hablar? —se defendió._

 _—Has estado alejado de la gente que te quiere durante años, Sasuke ¿qué esperabas al volver? ¿Que todos te diéramos la espalda como tú lo haces? ¿O acaso esperabas que te tratásemos de forma especial porque el pobre Sasuke perdió a su familia y "tuvo" que matar a su hermano?_

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Abriéndose.**

* * *

Sakura quedó perpleja pues no esperaba todo ese discurso de parte del rubio, habían sido palabras muy certeras y un poco duras pero quizá habían llegado en el momento indicado. Sasuke se había detenido también y se encontraba con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo, se detestaba a sí mismo por admitirlo pero el rubio tenía razón. A pesar de que ese era el lugar al que él había pertenecido años atrás no sentía que encajara allí, sentía que las personas lo miraban con desprecio y por eso rechazaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con Konoha pero el rubio le estaba mostrando una cara diferente, quizá era él quien siempre estaba a la defensiva y por eso recibía esas miradas esquivas de la gente; y su familia... Naruto había tocado ese tema que había querido encerrar en el fondo de su ser, ese tema que estaba casi censurado en su mente debido a que pensar en ello lo hacía sentirse mal y entristecer por el anhelo de tener una familia, pero una a la que pudiera disfrutar. La razón por la que había vuelto a Konoha era esa, la esperanza de poder tener una.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio total, la brisa acariciaba suavemente el rostro de cada uno y agitaba sus cabellos inocente de la tensión que se vivía en el momento. Sakura miraba a ambos y no sabía qué hacer o qué decir; veía a Naruto al borde de las lágrimas y quiso acercarse a éste para consolarlo pero luego veía a Sasuke, no podía ver su rostro pero sabía que estaba sufriendo y no podía consolarlos a ambos a la vez.

—No hay por qué entristecer por ello —habló Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro aunque por dentro estuviese a punto de llorar—, esta noche podemos disfrutar y ya luego podrán seguir discutiendo, y conociendo a Naruto él sabrá que decir para hacerte sentir mejor, o molestarte más, Sasuke —finalizó ella comenzando a caminar y haciendo que los otros también avanzaran.

—Eso es obvio —comentó el azabache con ironía y esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado que hizo que sus dos compañeros sonrieran también.

Sakura consiguió quitarle importancia al momento con sus palabras pero solo por el temor que sentía a que Sasuke quisiese irse nuevamente, sin embargo el haberle quitado la importancia no quitaba la guerra interna que se abría dentro del azabache mientras avanzaba. En ese momento tenía dos opciones: seguir con la oscuridad que había dejado que reinara en él durante años y había consumido su alma, o darse la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo junto a personas que al parecer se preocupaban por él. A pesar de que su mente le reprendía por ello decidió por primera vez en su vida escoger la empatía de sus camaradas antes que el odio al que ya se había acostumbrado y salir de su zona de confort, no sería fácil acostumbrarse pero el haberlo decidido ya era un gran paso que estaba dando.

Llegaron finalmente al sitio de encuentro y ya estaban todos reunidos solo faltaban estos tres. Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Tenten y Kiba estaban en una mesa al fondo, Sakura los vio y se acercaron a ellos, al llegar a la mesa todos se sorprendieron al ver a Sasuke con estos.

—No-puede-ser —habló Ino antes que todos.

—Vaya, así que finalmente el equipo 7 está completo otra vez —dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Al parecer habrá tema de conversación esta noche —exclamó Kiba e hizo un ademán para que los recién llegados se sentaran.

Todos se saludaron y Naruto se hizo un lugar para sentarse junto a Hinata lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara a pesar de que ya eran una pareja. Sakura y Sasuke terminaron sentándose uno al lado del otro pues eran los asientos que estaban disponibles.

—Sasuke Uchiha —habló Sai con esa sonrisa tan característica de él—, es un placer conocerte. Mi nombre es Sai —finalizó haciendo una mínima reverencia.

—Pues, ya sabes mi nombre —contestó el Uchiha cortante.

La comida ya estaba en la mesa cuando ellos llegaron así que se dispusieron todos a continuar comiendo y hablando.

—Entonces, ¿qué te trae de vuelta? —Preguntó Kiba de pronto dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

—Sí, todos queremos saber eso —apoyó Naruto sonriendo.

«La pregunta del millón. ¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo? ¿Acaso no se puede volver a la aldea solo porque sí?», pensó el pelinegro.

—Aún no lo tengo claro —mintió—, pero éste parece ser un buen lugar.

— ¿Dónde te estás quedando? —Quiso saber Neji, el Uchiha contestó con un ademán con la mano señalando a la ojijade la cual enrojeció.

—Sí, se está quedando en mi casa por ahora —Sakura pudo ver como la expresión de Ino y Tenten se volvía pícara y casi acusatoria en cuestión de segundos y sabía que eso le valdría un interrogatorio luego—, por órdenes de la Hokage —aclaró.

Pasaron un rato hablando sobre Sasuke, todos estaban interesados por saber sobre él, algunos querían animarlo pues sabían que su vida no había sido sencilla y lo comprendían, otros solo querían saber pues para todos era una novedad que Sasuke estuviese allí de nuevo. Finalizó la charla general y casi por instinto todos empezaron a hablar por sub grupos y a Sasuke no le quedó de otra que unirse a la conversación que tenía Sakura con Ino y Sai, pues era quienes tenía cerca.

—Oye Sakura, ¿qué tal te ha ido últimamente en el hospital? —Preguntó la rubia.

—Hace un tiempo no voy —contestó la ella—, acabo de llegar de una misión hace poco.

—No sabía que trabajabas en el hospital. —Interrumpió Sasuke—. ¿Eres médico ahora?

—Sí —respondió Sakura con un leve sonrojo—, entrené con Tsunade-sama por muchos años.

—Es la mejor médico de aquí —acotó Ino y fue secundada por Sai.

—Eso no es cierto —contestó Sakura apenada por el comentario.

—A mí me parece algo bueno —habló el azabache que notó rubor que tenía la peli rosa, pero ese comentario sólo hizo que el rubor aumentara y él sonrió ante tal reacción; esta vez le parecía divertida la posibilidad de que ella aun sintiera algo por él.

Llegó el momento de irse y salió el grupo completo del local, era un poco tarde pero aún había gente afuera caminando, como era costumbre el grupo seguía una ruta que pasaba por la casa de cada uno y así se iban quedando todos en su casa; la última, pues era la que vivía más lejos, siempre era Sakura. En el camino el grupo se dividió en hombres y mujeres y las chicas por supuesto acosaron con preguntas a Sakura respecto a Sasuke.

—Entonces peli rosa, ¿qué sientes por Sasuke? —Preguntó Tenten.

— ¿A-a qué se debe tu pregunta? —Preguntó la ojijade nerviosa— Yo no siento nada por él.

—Ay Sakura vamos, sabes que no nos engañas, todas nos dimos cuenta —y hasta Hinata asintió ante el comentario de la rubia, esto dejó en shock a la ojijade.

— ¿De verdad es tan obvio? —Preguntó Sakura.

—No, solo lo dijimos para que confesaras —se mofó Ino guiñando el ojo. Sakura quiso matarlas en ese momento.

—Bien... —comentó resignada y comenzó a contarle a sus amigas todo acerca de lo que había pasado con Sasuke desde que lo encontró mal herido hasta cuando llegaron a Konoha.

En el camino se despidieron de Ino, Tenten y Sai.

—Sakura-chan pero... ¿Qué harás cuando sepa que eres tú? No creo que vaya a estar muy feliz de que le hayas engañado —comentó Hinata, en ese momento ya se habían despedido de Kiba y Shikamaru también y estaban llegando a casa de la ojiperla.

—No lo sé, sólo espero que lo tome bien —confesó cabizbaja.

Llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga y se despidieron, ya no hablaron más del tema pues solo quedaba Naruto, al final se despidieron de él y Sakura y Sasuke prosiguieron su camino solos hasta el departamento de la chica.

— ¿Qué te pareció la salida, Sasuke-kun?

—No estuvo mal —contestó sin mirarla.

—Sí, a mí también me agradó —dijo sonriendo la ojijade mirando las estrellas en el cielo, esta vez no se sentía la pesadez en la voz de él.

En ese momento Sasuke volteo a mirarla y se dio cuenta que en todo el día la había visto muchas veces, pero no la había observado, casi la había visto como la misma niña de 12 años que trató de detenerlo la noche en que se fue pero ahora ella era más alta y por sorprendente que fuese, menos escandalosa. Por lo que sabía seguía siendo muy lista pues ahora era ninja médico, eso era bastante impresionante aun más sabiendo que era pupila de Tsunade, una Sannin. Sakura se percató de que el Uchiha la miraba y se sonrojó.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Quiso saber la ojijade.

—En absoluto —contestó éste algo apenado.

—Curioso.

— ¿Qué es curioso? —Quiso saber él.

—De pronto parece como si las palabras no se acuchillaran entre sí para salir de tu boca —dijo divertida ante su comentario.

—Hmp —respondió girando la cabeza a otro lado, sabía a qué se refería ella, y tenía razón.

Llegaron al apartamento luego de un rato más de caminata, Sakura tenía un humor totalmente diferente que el que había tenido cuando salieron del apartamento junto con el rubio y eso era porque el azabache había cambiado por completo su actitud, ya no se sentía aquella barrera invisible pero impenetrable que había tenido desde su llegada a Konoha sino que se sentía un poco más relajado y abierto.

—Hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun —se despidió Sakura desde la puerta de su habitación que daba justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke.

—Buenas noches —contestó el mirándola; eso también era nuevo.

Sakura cerró su puerta, se cambió y se acostó a dormir; el azabache por su parte tenía mucho que pensar y en vez de dormir se puso de pie frente a la ventana y miró a través de ella el cielo y las estrellas que adornaban esa noche, inevitablemente se puso a pensar en lo recién sucedido, en la noche que había compartido junto con conocidos de la infancia y que lo habían tratado..., como si él realmente perteneciera a ese grupo, se sintió bienvenido y eso se sentía bien dado que él no necesitaba hacer nada extraordinario para pertenecer allí ni tampoco tenía que estarse cuidando las espaldas, nadie iba a hacerle daño y esa sensación se sentía muy bien, era algo nuevo, algo que lo tenía a la expectativa, algo que se parecía... a una _familia_ y hacía más de una década que no sentía un calor como ese. Unas lágrimas querían abrirse paso por las mejillas del Uchiha pero este no las dejó y las quitó en seguida, no quería llorar, ya lo había hecho innumerables veces antes al ver la miserable vida que llevaba y en ese momento estaba comenzando a mejorar, así que no había motivos para hacerlo. Se acostó en la cama y recordó que al día siguiente comenzaría a entrenar y un día después por fin vería a la Anbu, eso le robo una sonrisa, ella le había regalado sin saberlo todas estas nuevas emociones placenteras para él, tenía mucho que agradecerle.

A las 6 am se levantó de su cama dando traspiés en dirección al baño una peli rosa aún adormilada, hizo su aseo matutino, se vistió y salió en dirección a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, ese día iban a entrenar fuertemente y tenían que estar bien alimentados, especialmente Sasuke; Sakura se dispuso a cocinar y de pronto sintió que alguien la observaba, podía sentir la aguda mirada clavada en su espalda pero no había oído a Sasuke salir de su habitación, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y tenía a Naruto justo detrás de ella.

— ¡Kya! ¡Naruto! —Gritó primero sorprendida y luego enfurecida la Haruno— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí a esta hora?!

—Pues, estaba haciendo nada en mi casa y pensé "¿por qué no visitar a mis mejores amigos?" y terminé aquí sin darme cuenta —explicaba el rubio alegre.

—Eso no explica la hora —repuso volviendo a lo que estaba cocinando.

—Bah, la hora no importa. ¿Dónde está el teme?

—Ha de estar dormido aún.

—Bien. Sakura ¿tú sabes qué lo motivó a volver? —Hablaba Naruto con mucha curiosidad.

—Bueno supongo que te debo esa historia —respondió Sakura y se dispuso a contarle a Naruto lo sucedido igual que lo había hecho la noche anterior con sus amigas.

Sasuke se encontraba en la cama aún entre dormido y despierto y a lo lejos pudo oír su nombre: _"Sasuke-kun"_ pronunciado por _esa_ voz... Esa voz que le había cambiado el destino, la que le había traído de vuelta al lugar que pensó jamás volvería. Se despertó aún con la sensación de haberla oído pronunciar su nombre y con el corazón acelerado por lo que todo lo de ella implicaba.

«Está aquí» pensó asombrado y se levantó inmediatamente de la cama.

Podía oírla hablar afuera, era ella. Se puso ropa y salió inmediatamente siguiendo la voz y llegó a la cocina…, pero sólo se encontraban Naruto y Sakura allí.

— ¿Dónde está? —Quiso saber Sasuke pero tanto el rubio como la ojijade se mostraron confundidos— ¿Dónde está ella? La Anbu —aclaró el azabache a lo que ambos entendieron y se dieron miradas cómplices.

— _Sasuke-kun_ , ella no está aquí —respondió Sakura.

 _Y sólo eso bastó._

Los latidos del corazón de Sasuke se aceleraron, pudo sentir cada centímetro de su piel recorrida por un diminuto rayo eléctrico y como cada músculo se tensaba luego de esto. Su expresión se crispó en una mueca de sorpresa y todo empezó a encajar.

Era _ella_.

* * *

Ajá :D ahora si se puso buena la cosa! Ya la descubrió! Que creen que pasará? Qué creen que hará Sasuke ahora?

 **weriita** , a partir de ahora las cosas cambiaran, lo verás :3 espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y las cosas que pasaron x) Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Alu E** , como ves, en éste capítulo se unieron los hechos x) desde lo de la enfermera, pasando por lo de su misión hasta su voz. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por seguir la historia y comentar! Tranquila por lo de los comentarios n.n suele pasar. A mi a veces no me aparecen los reviews que me envían, sino a los días, por eso no puedo responder a ellos inmediatamente y lo hago por acá.

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos por leer_ , un abrazo, se cuidan. Nos leemos.**


	7. ¿Irme a morir o quedarme a vivir?

_En el capítulo anterior:_

 _—Vaya, así que finalmente el equipo 7 está completo otra vez —dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _._

 _—Entonces peli rosa, ¿qué sientes por Sasuke? —Preguntó Tenten._

 _— ¿A-a qué se debe tu pregunta? —Preguntó la ojijade nerviosa— Yo no siento nada por él._

 _—Ay Sakura vamos, sabes que no nos engañas, todas nos dimos cuenta —y hasta Hinata asintió ante el comentario de la rubia, esto dejó en shock a la ojijade._

 _— ¿De verdad es tan obvio? —Preguntó Sakura._

 _—No, solo lo dijimos para que confesaras —se mofó Ino guiñando el ojo. Sakura quiso matarlas en ese momento._

 _._

 _—Curioso._

 _— ¿Qué es curioso? —Quiso saber él._

 _—De pronto parece como si las palabras no se acuchillaran entre sí para salir de tu boca —dijo divertida ante su comentario._

 _—Hmp —respondió girando la cabeza a otro lado, sabía a qué se refería ella, y tenía razón._

 _._

 _Sasuke se encontraba en la cama aún entre dormido y despierto y a lo lejos pudo oír su nombre: "Sasuke-kun" pronunciado por esa voz... Esa voz que le había cambiado el destino, la que le había traído de vuelta al lugar que pensó jamás volvería. Se despertó aún con la sensación de haberla oído pronunciar su nombre y con el corazón acelerado por lo que todo lo de ella implicaba._

 _«Está aquí» pensó asombrado y se levantó inmediatamente de la cama._

 _—Sasuke-kun, ella no está aquí —respondió Sakura._

 _Y sólo eso bastó._

* * *

 **Capitulo 7.**

 **¿Irme a morir o quedarme a vivir?**

* * *

Los latidos del corazón de Sasuke se aceleraron y todo empezó a encajar.

Era _ella_.

Tragó grueso y sintió que era como intentar tragar una bola de aceite que le obstruía la tráquea y no dejaba pasar el oxígeno; no lo podía creer, su cara aún tenía la sorpresa tatuada, era obvio pero no había podido verlo hasta ese momento. Sakura era la Anbu que lo había cuidado y lo había hecho volver a Konoha, lo sabía, es más, estaba seguro, todo tenía sentido pues ella era una ninja médico que según comentó la noche anterior hacía mucho no iba al hospital porque estaba en una misión, esa misión era en la que ellos se habían encontrado. ¡Esa peli rosa lo había engañado! Y lo peor del caso era que él no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. El azabache no sabía ni siquiera cómo sentirse, si feliz porque había conocido a la Anbu misteriosa o molesto porque resultó ser la molestia que él menos pensaba. Podía verse la tristeza enmarcada en el rostro de la Haruno y el rubio solo observaba la reacción de ambos; como Sakura no decía nada él se apresuró a cubrirla.

—Sasuke, ella solo quiere que estés bien —habló acercándose al azabache e interponiéndose entre ellos.

—¡Al diablo lo que ella quiere! —Exclamó Sasuke, furioso— Ella me mintió, me trajo aquí engañado... ¡Eres una...! —Decía mientras se acercaba a Sakura haciendo ademanes con los brazos, ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que quisiese decir pero Naruto se interpuso aun más en medio de los dos y le obstaculizó el camino.

—¡Suficiente! —Exclamó serio— Tienes que calmarte, nada te da derecho a tratarla así, ella lo hizo por ti.

—Claro y el estúpido de Sasuke se la cree. No lo hizo más que por ella misma —Sasuke estaba hablando a través de la herida, podía sentir una vez más como la ira se le subía a la cabeza y el calor que emanaba de sus manos, se había dejado engañar por una niña.

—Por supuesto teme, porque seguramente el cambio que diste anoche no fue significativo para ti —contestó el ojiazul irónicamente.

—No sé a qué te refieres —dijo el Uchiha frío y volteando su rostro—. ¡¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?! ¡¿En qué momento?! —Se quejaba. Sakura había comenzado a llorar.

—¿Quieres saber a qué me refiero? —Siguió Naruto ignorando los cuestionamientos de su amigo— Pues que dejaste de ser la persona más amargada de por aquí y comenzaste a disfrutar ¡hasta tu rostro cambió! Todos lo vimos así que no me creo esa de que no lo notaste —reclamaba Naruto.

Sasuke no contestó, el rubio había dado en el clavo con lo que había dicho pues era cierto, él había cambiado al estar allí y se había sentido bien con ese cambio y especialmente deseaba experimentar más de eso ya que sentía como si caminase por primera vez, todo era nuevo, todo era sorprendente, un paso tras otro estaba lleno de acciones y cosas que él no se esperaba y que francamente en otro momento le habían parecido patéticas pero en ese momento en el que se había permitido disfrutar era bastante interesante vivirlo.

Miró hacia la ventana y vio la paz que envolvía a la aldea y todos sus habitantes afuera, una emoción que no se había permitido sentir y que en ese momento sentía que le faltaba, _paz_. Intentó empaparse de ella solo con mirarla pero le resultó imposible, el batallón de emociones que se había revuelto en su interior no daba espacio para una más pero aun así intentó concentrarse.

Tenía una decisión que tomar y de esta, estaba seguro, dependería en gran medida su futuro. Podía irse de ahí en ese momento que sin lugar a dudas era lo que su cuerpo le exigía que hiciera, no le era posible ni tolerable quedarse con esa molestia que le había engañado ni un segundo más; no era tanto por el hecho de que le había engañado sino que él había caído en su juego y no lo había notado. Su otra opción, por otro lado, era quedarse e ignorar lo que había pasado y esperar conseguir a alguien que fuese lo suficientemente... "aceptable" para estar con él y en algún punto de eso poder comenzar a reconstruir su clan grano a grano.

—Amigo —lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos el Uzumaki—, no tienes que irte. No sé cómo ni donde vivías allá afuera pero no ha de haber sido muy bueno dado tu estado. Aquí tienes un hogar —siguió el rubio acercándose a Sasuke y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Un hogar. Eso era precisamente lo que el Uchiha había deseado durante más de 10 años en su vida pero nunca lo consiguió, ¿sería posible que aquel lugar fuese..., su hogar? No lo sabía pero aun así no tenía ningún otro sitio a donde ir.

—No me iré de aquí —habló finalmente el Uchiha a lo que Sakura paró sus lágrimas y lo miró asombrada y el rubio esbozó una sonrisa —, al menos por ahora —aclaró en seguida y se dio la vuelta, en ese momento se percató de que Naruto se dirigía hacia él y le dio un abrazo; él azabache solo se dejó abrazar, era incómoda esa situación.

—¿Celebramos con ramen? —Aportó Naruto con una sonrisa.

—No, tengo cosas que hacer hoy y Haruno viene conmigo.

—Bueno, será la próxima vez. ¡Nos vemos! —Se despidió el rubio muy feliz dejando al azabache y la peli rosa solos; ésta aún se secaba las lágrimas del rostro que habían surgido producto de la desesperación al pensar que el Uchiha se fuese a ir nuevamente y ella había arruinado esa oportunidad.

—L-lo lamento, Sasuke-kun —habló en tono bajo.

—Me prometiste entrenar hoy ¿eso sí era verdad? —Respondió altaneramente el Uchiha.

—S-sí —respondió Sakura—, pero antes de salir debemos comer, este será un día largo.

—Hmp —contestó él, aún no se le pasaba el enojo y su rostro seguía con semblante serio.

Sakura siguió cocinando, se sentía aliviada pues Sasuke había decidido quedarse, ocurrió lo que ella creía casi imposible: se enteró de la peor manera que ella era la Anbu que lo había traído y aun así había decidido quedarse ahí... Con ella.

Sakura sirvió el desayuno y ambos comieron, una vez terminaron Sasuke se fue a alistar para el entrenamiento y ella terminó de cocinar el almuerzo para llevarlo. Al cabo de media hora ambos estaban listos para salir y así lo hicieron. Se dirigieron a un campo de entrenamiento que estaba vacío y ahí comenzaron.

Era un campo enorme con un gran claro y rodeado de árboles frondosos alrededor, un excelente sitio para entrenar lo que fuese o para simplemente pasar el rato observando el inmenso cielo azul y admirar el pasar de las nubes bailando de un lado a otro. Se podía oír el viento susurrando a través de las hojas y los árboles como entonando una suave melodía, eso llenó de nostalgia a Sakura y rememoró como si le hubiesen pasado un interruptor cómo habían sido los entrenamientos del equipo 7 con Kakashi-sensei.

—Bien Sasuke, yo solo podré ayudarte a entrenar tu taijutsu así que practicaremos combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Si en algún momento quieres parar sólo dilo y tomaremos un descanso —habló Sakura, quería ser lo más atenta posible con Sasuke como manera de disculpa.

Él no contestó nada y comenzaron el entrenamiento. Cinco minutos después ya Sakura había acorralado a Sasuke contra una roca con un kunai en su cuello, lo presionó un poco y luego lo soltó. Siguieron la batalla y esta vez le costó un poco más a la ojijade pero veinte minutos después ya lo había aprisionado nuevamente, esta vez contra el suelo; el Uchiha molesto se la quitó de encima y se dispuso a atacarla, estaba furioso, atacaba con todo lo que tenía y sentía como poco a poco se le hacía más fácil el ataque y sentía que estaba agarrando el hilo. Al comienzo sus movimientos eran pesados, lo reconocía y podía notar la fluidez con la que se movía su compañera y eso lo hacía molestar pero ahora ya comenzaba a sentirse ligero.

Pasaron aproximadamente cuatro horas, ambos habían dado mucho de sí en esas batallas. Sasuke lo había hecho muy bien pero aun así la Haruno consiguió acorralarlo una vez más contra el suelo, esto volvió a enfurecer al Uchiha pues una niñita le había ganado en combate tres veces. Así fueron los siguientes días, iban a entrenar y Sakura generalmente le ganaba pero cada vez se hacía más común que fuese el Uchiha quien "aprisionara" a Sakura contra algo y ganara el combate.

Su relación fuera del campo de entrenamiento seguía distante, de vez en cuando cruzaban algunas palabras pero de resto estaba cada uno por su lado. Sasuke se había puesto en forma muy rápido y había ganado mucha velocidad, a veces a ella le costaba seguirle con la mirada, ahora era un verdadero contrincante para la Haruno quien comenzaba a usar todo su poder y cada día había más y más árboles destrozados. Al final del entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo Sasuke practicaba su ninjutsu, en eso sí que no había perdido práctica pues una vez reestablecido su flujo normal de chakra todo le salió perfecto.

«Si que ha mejorado la pequeña Sakura —pensó el Uchiha en medio de un entrenamiento—. Espera, ya no es una niñita —se dijo sorprendido observándola de arriba a abajo en todas sus facciones a la mujer mientras lo atacaba.»

Se distrajo por pensar en ello y tropezó, por supuesto cayó al suelo y Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad y le puso el kunai en el cuello casi a manera de burla y con una sonrisa en los labios.

— _Estás muerto_ —le susurró la peli rosa en un tono muy femenino y seductor—, pero como soy benevolente te dejaré vivir un poco más —finalizó divertida pero eso no le hizo gracia al Uchiha quien se levantó enfadado apartándola de sí, se quitó el sudor de la frente pero no pudo dar un paso porque se había fracturado el tobillo—. Al parecer fue más dura la caída de lo que pareció —se apresuró a decir acercándose a él para que no se cayera.

—Estoy bien, no necesito tu ayuda —contestó el pelinegro pero bien sabía que no se iba a poder ni mover sin la ayuda de ella, sin embargo estaba seguro de que ella insistiría.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir rechazándome, Sasuke? ¿Qué te he hecho? —Reclamó ya exasperada del trato que recibía de él; en ese momento ayudó a Sasuke a sentarse en un tronco que había cerca.

—Ah, ¿te refieres a además de traerme a esta estúpida aldea engañado pretendiendo ser alguien más? —Contestó él irónico sin mayor expresión que rabia en su rostro.

—Ya me he disculpado por eso, Uchiha —bramó también molesta—, y tu trato esquivo va desde antes de saberlo.

—Lamento no tratarla como se debe, «su alteza» pero por si no lo has notado no soy especialmente cariñoso y si eso es lo que esperas de mi entonces puedes sentarte a esperar que llegue.

Sakura quedó sin palabras, al parecer era caso perdido el pretender que el Uchiha la tratara a ella como a todos los demás: con al menos un poco de apertura; parecía estar condenada a sus malos tratos y eso la hería pero ya no lo iba a permitir, iba a ser de ahora en adelante un espejo de las acciones del Uchiha y le iba a pagar con la misma moneda para que supiera lo que se siente y si él se hartaba de eso podía irse cuando quisiese, por más que le doliera, pero ella no merecía eso. Estaba molesta y harta de recoger migajas; se dispuso a curar el tobillo de Sasuke con su chakra pero éste la apartó nuevamente.

—Muy bien, volvamos a mi casa a almorzar. Se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy —le dijo la peli rosa con el ceño aun fruncido.

El azabache se levantó como pudo sin ayuda y dio un paso el cual estuvo acompañado por un alarido de dolor, el haber apoyado el pie fue casi una tortura y sintió como haber pisado vidrio, a esto Sakura volteó a verle.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó con algo de ironía, en verdad le preocupaba Sasuke pero no lo iba a ayudar a menos que él se lo pidiera.

—Nada en absoluto.

—Bien, sigamos entonces.

El siguiente paso fue igual de doloroso que el primero pero Sasuke contuvo el grito y lo redujo a solo un gemido de dolor que no pudo evitar. Sakura tenía que contenerse para no irle a ayudar con los brazos abiertos, caminaba al mismo paso de él e iban en dirección al lugar donde habían dejado los almuerzos cuando llegaron. Al llegar allí Sakura los tomó y se dispuso a seguir pero oyó como el Uchiha se tiraba en el suelo abatido, el dolor había aumentado drásticamente, cada paso había sido más insoportable que el anterior y no podía seguir así; Sakura se detuvo y lo miró, hicieron contacto visual y ella estaba esperando que el Uchiha le dijera que lo ayudara, aun así eso no llego, solo se miraron el uno al otro y Sakura quedó prendada de lo que veía, sin lugar a dudas el azabache se veía inmensamente sexy con la franela pegada al cuerpo por el sudor, seguía un poco delgado pero eso no impedía que se viera atractivo pues su abdomen comenzaba a definirse, no lo pudo evitar y se mordió el labio, era muy provocativo verlo así, viril y masculino, pero por supuesto ese acto no pasó desapercibido por el Uchiha.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —Preguntó con el ego por las nubes, la chica lo notó y cambió el semblante.

—De hecho, esperaba que tú dijeras algo —se defendió.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé, «por favor ayúdame con mi tobillo» me parece bastante adecuado —respondió ella sentándose frente a él en el suelo. Podía ser dura con cualquiera, pero con él..., era distinto, le destrozaba los instintos tratarlo de manera fría pero sabía que era lo justo.

—Hmp —contestó Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado, sabía que ella no tardaría mucho en hacerlo por si misma sin necesidad de que él lo pidiera, sólo esperaba que fuese pronto porque el dolor iba en aumento y ya se estaba inflamando bastante su tobillo.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos hablaban, Sasuke se moría por pedirle que le sanara el tobillo pero de su boca no salían palabras, le era imposible articularlas; media hora pasó y la ojijade se recostó en el suelo, eso iba para rato y ambos lo sabían. Otra media hora paso y el dolor ya había disminuido un poco en el tobillo del azabache así que se levantó, Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados y los abrió al sentir lo que estaba haciendo el Uchiha, sabía lo que pasaría después así que solo se limitó a observar y pasó lo que ella había pensado; Sasuke dio un paso y un alarido de dolor se escapó de su boca luego cayó de rodillas, realmente no iba a poder continuar así.

—Sakura...—habló el Uchiha e hizo una larga pausa.

—¿Sí? —Respondió la aludida mirándolo con interés.

—Sakura ¿podrías ayudarme con mi tobillo? —Finalizó con un tono de voz apenas audible y ella no pudo descifrar lo que había dicho.

—¿Perdón? —Dijo sentándose y acercándose a él.

—Que si puedes ayudarme con mi tobillo —respondió entre dientes de mala gana, pensaba que ella lo había hecho a propósito y no le hacía nada de gracia.

—Claro —contestó ella sonriente.

Sakura se acercó al pie de Sasuke y lo revisó, estaba peor de lo que había pensado pues se le había inflamado todo el tobillo hasta el pie y tenía una fractura, usó su chakra para reparar la fractura y tardó aproximadamente cinco minutos; en ese momento Sasuke dejó de sentir dolor y se sorprendió, seguía con el pie inflamado pero ya no le dolía.

—Listo, ¿hay algo que quieras decir? —Dijo la ojijade levantándose y esperando un "gracias" de parte de su compañero.

—Ya podemos volver a tu casa —fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha y comenzó a caminar tomando las tazas con los almuerzos de ambos cojeando un poco.

—Yo me refería a un "gracias" —continuó la ojijade igualando su paso.

El azabache la miró, ella tenía expresión molesta y le sentaba muy bien, él no pudo contener la sonrisa y habló:

—Gracias.

Le había ayudado mucho lo que ella había hecho, aún sentía su pie palpitar pero ahora podía caminar. Sakura se sorprendió mucho al oír eso y esa palabra la transportó a años atrás, cuando él se fue de la aldea y ella trató de detenerlo, eso fue lo último que le dijo... _Gracias_. Los ojos instantáneamente se llenaron de lágrimas, recordó esos sentimientos que había tenido, el deseo de haber sido más fuerte en ese momento para detenerlo o para que al menos él hubiese querido llevarla consigo; cayó en la realidad y secó el exceso de lágrimas que aún se mantenía dentro de sus ojos, Sasuke lo notó pero no dijo nada, en ese momento comenzó a pensar que quizá era cierto que él la trataba muy frío pero no podía evitar sentir que era una molestia como siempre lo había sido; sin embargo en ese entrenamiento demostró lo mucho que había crecido y que ya no tenía que ser una carga, que ya podía protegerse sola, quizá podía darle la oportunidad de conocerla de nuevo.

Llegaron a la casa de Sakura y comieron, ninguno habló en todo ese tiempo y el Uchiha rompió el silencio.

—¿A qué hora saldremos nuevamente a entrenar?

—No podrás entrenar más por hoy —respondió.

—Claro que puedo —contestó él.

—No, no podrás, si lo haces solo conseguirás fracturarte el tobillo de nuevo y tendrás que esperar un mes para volver a entrenar —habló tranquilamente la ojijade. La idea de estar en ese apartamento solo con Sakura por un mes sin poder salir lo asustaba —. Entrenaremos nuevamente mañana.

El Uchiha terminó de comer sin replicar e inmediatamente después comenzó a entrenarse en fuerza, hizo sentadillas, abdominales, lagartijas, todo sin apoyar el pie que se había lastimado, pasó el resto del día en eso; Sakura estuvo observando todo ese rato lo mucho que se esforzaba, había agarrado un buen ritmo muy rápido, casi parecía que no le costaba; en medio de la sesión Sasuke estaba tan sudado que tuvo que quitarse la franela y exhibir su torso desnudo frente a la encantada ojijade quien no perdió un segundo de vista ese cuerpo.

—Debo vigilar que no hagas un movimiento que te lastime más el tobillo —se excusó la mujer cuando se acomodó en el mueble frente a él para tener una mejor vista.

Luego de un rato se dio cuenta de que el azabache la estaba mirando con su típica sonrisa de medio lado, quien sabe cuánto tiempo la habría estado viendo pero sin dudas se había dado cuenta de la mirada perdida con la que ella lo miraba y se avergonzó; volteó su vista hacia otro lado pero al hacerlo se percató que él no estaba entrenando nada su pierna derecha que era la que se había lastimado así que fue a buscar una de sus pesas de entrenamiento que se atan al tobillo y se la prestó a Sasuke, éste la tomo y se la puso más arriba del tobillo y comenzó inmediatamente a ejercitar esa pierna subiéndola y bajándola mientras que la Haruno se paraba frente a él pegada a la pared.

—Mejor ¿no? —Habló ella.

—Sí —contestó este.

—Sasuke... ¿Por qué me odias?

—¿Quién dice que te odio? —Respondió el azabache sin interés.

—Pues, todo tu verbato y expresión corporal —contestó.

—Pues no te odio —contestó el Uchiha dejando de mover la pierna y mirándola—, exageras demasiado las cosas —en esto se levantó y se acercó a la peli rosa de una forma seductora, la testosterona corría por todo su sistema sanguíneo y su cuerpo emanaba un olor que era irresistible para cualquier mujer, un olor a hombre, no solo a hombre, a él y eso la tenía embriagada. El azabache puso uno de sus brazos contra la pared donde se encontraba la ojijade arriba de su hombro, ella lo miraba confundida y sonrojada lo cual hacía más divertida y emocionante la sensación para el Uchiha; acercó su rostro al de ella y sus respiraciones se encontraron, Sakura respiraba el aliento embriagador que emanaba del Uchiha, se sentía extasiada e involuntariamente cerró sus ojos disfrutando del momento— ¿por qué te odiaría si muy amablemente me has aceptado en tu casa? —Dijo, la Haruno se sentía a explotar, esa situación había despertado su imaginación la cual se había ido a volar cerca de Saturno; luego de que el Uchiha habló, al no tener respuesta, se separó de ella y fue caminando hacia su habitación —. Linda charla —fue lo último que dijo.

Sakura aún estaba procesando lo que acababa de suceder, su corazón estaba muy acelerado y nunca antes había tenido ese nivel de cercanía con un chico, sentía que sus mejillas iban a explotar de lo rojas que estaban; decidió comenzar a hacer la cena para desviar su mente de lo que acababa de pasar.

Sasuke en su habitación estaba divertido por la escena que acababa de protagonizar, él ponía muy nervioso a Sakura y lo sabía, además su sonrojo era muy notorio así que solo había disfrutado de la sensación que despertaba en ella pero tuvo que retirarse porque sus hormonas y cuerpo se estaban saliendo de control e iba a acabar en una situación que no podría controlar; ya sabía que tenía que tener un límite en cuanto a ello pero además de eso... Era muy divertido.

Sasuke salió de su habitación para irse a bañar pues su cuerpo lo exigía, se metió en la ducha y pensaba en su objetivo para estar allí el cual era restablecer su clan, hacía bastante tiempo que no tenía intimidad con una mujer y esa situación que acababa de pasar despertaba sus ganas de comenzar la búsqueda de una mujer, pensaba en que por el momento podría ser cualquiera para saciar sus ganas, con esa idea en la mente salió de la regadera, se secó, se puso la toalla en la cintura y salió del baño, su sorpresa fue que al abrir la puerta se consiguió de frente con la ojijade.

—¿Estabas espiándome? Mira que eso no está nada bien —dijo el Uchiha, sabía que había sido una coincidencia pero quería hacerla molestar, sin embargo consiguió otro resultado.

—P-para nada, Sasuke —contestó con el rostro totalmente rojo y avergonzado—, yo solo iba pasando y... —pero él no la dejó continuar.

—Como no —y se fue a su habitación esbozando una sonrisa que la ojijade no pudo ver—. Para la próxima toca la puerta y te dejo pasar.

La situación ahí se estaba volviendo emocionante y divertida. Sasuke se asombraba de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas y su percepción del entorno solo porque se permitía disfrutar en vez de seguir ese sentimiento que lo invitaba a la oscuridad siempre, a estar molesto por cada cosa.

Sakura quedó en el pasillo perpleja y apenada pues Sasuke no se había molestado ni había puesto su cara de ira #5 la cual parecía ser su favorita, pero a la final no era como que le molestara, pensó la ojijade, y siguió su camino hacia su habitación, ella también se disponía a bañarse dado que había terminado de cocinar la cena. Al salir del baño se vistió y salió a comer, se dio cuenta de que ya Sasuke había comido y éste se hallaba acostado en uno de sus muebles.

—Tengo una pregunta —habló el Uchiha mirando al techo al percatarse que había salido a la cocina.

—Te la respondo con una condición —contestó Sakura de espaldas a éste sirviéndose su comida.

—¿Cuál? —Quiso saber, sentándose.

—Que me respondas mis preguntas.

—Hecho —contestó Sasuke en seguida.

Eso hizo dudar a la peli rosa y agregó:

—Que me respondas mis preguntas... Con la verdad.

Ante esto el azabache vaciló, al parecer había detectado su trampa, era muy fácil para él responder preguntas con lo primero que se le viniera a la mente.

—Bien —dijo al cabo de un rato y Sakura ya se hallaba sentada comiendo así que él se sentó en el mesón junto a ella—. Empiezo yo: ¿Dónde está tu novio?

* * *

¿Se esperaban que esa fuese la pregunta de Sasuke? x) Por qué creen que la hace? Será que se está interesando por Sakura?

Qué les pareció su reacción cuando supo que era ella?

Comenten! Me gusta saber lo que opinan de la historia, si les gusta o no. ¿Quieren que actualice más seguido o una vez a la semana está bien?

 **Sakmiru,** hola! Jajajaja, finalmente su voz la tenía que delatar. Espero te haya gustado éste capitulo :3 gracias por comentar.

 **Weriita** **,** ¿cómo esperabas que se diera cuenta? ¿O esperabas que Sakura le dijera? Espero que te haya gustado la conti n.n gracias por comentar.

 _ **Gracias a todos por leer. Cuidense, comenten. Nos leemos :)**_


	8. Conociendo

_En el capítulo anterior:_

 _—Sasuke, ella solo quiere que estés bien —habló acercándose al azabache e interponiéndose entre ellos._

 _—¡Al diablo lo que ella quiere! —Exclamó Sasuke, furioso— Ella me mintió, me trajo aquí engañado... ¡Eres una...! —Decía mientras se acercaba a Sakura haciendo ademanes con los brazos, ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que quisiese decir pero Naruto se interpuso aun más en medio de los dos y le obstaculizó el camino._

 _—¡Suficiente! —Exclamó serio— Tienes que calmarte, nada te da derecho a tratarla así, ella lo hizo por ti._

 _._

 _«Si que ha mejorado la pequeña Sakura —pensó el Uchiha en medio de un entrenamiento—. Espera, ya no es una niñita —se dijo sorprendido observándola de arriba a abajo en todas sus facciones a la mujer mientras lo atacaba.»_

 _Se distrajo por pensar en ello y tropezó, por supuesto cayó al suelo y Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad y le puso el kunai en el cuello casi a manera de burla y con una sonrisa en los labios._

 _—Estás muerto —le susurró la peli rosa en un tono muy femenino y seductor,_

 _._

 _—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir rechazándome, Sasuke? ¿Qué te he hecho? —Reclamó ya exasperada del trato que recibía de él; en ese momento ayudó a Sasuke a sentarse en un tronco que había cerca._

 _—Ah, ¿te refieres a además de traerme a esta estúpida aldea engañado pretendiendo ser alguien más? —Contestó él irónico sin mayor expresión que rabia en su rostro._

 _—Ya me he disculpado por eso, Uchiha —bramó también molesta—, y tu trato esquivo va desde antes de saberlo._

 _._

 _—Sasuke... ¿Por qué me odias?_

 _—¿Quién dice que te odio? —Respondió el azabache sin interés._

 _—Pues, todo tu verbato y expresión corporal —contestó._

 _—Pues no te odio._

 _._

 _—Tengo una pregunta —habló el Uchiha mirando al techo al percatarse que había salido a la cocina._

 _—Te la respondo con una condición —contestó Sakura de espaldas a éste sirviéndose su comida._

 _—¿Cuál? —Quiso saber, sentándose._

 _—Que me respondas mis preguntas._

 _—Hecho —contestó Sasuke en seguida._

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

 **Conociendo.**

* * *

—Bien —dijo al cabo de un rato y la peli rosa ya se hallaba sentada comiendo así que este se sentó en el mesón junto a ella —. Empiezo yo: ¿Dónde está tu novio?

Esa pregunta le había dado vueltas en la cabeza mientras se vestía, Sakura era una mujer, no quería meterse en problemas con un tipo solo por estar viviendo con su novia, y no quería problemas porque en ese momento no podía patearle el trasero. Ella al oír la pregunta de Sasuke se ahogó y comenzó a toser para poder respirar.

—¿A-a qué viene esa pregunta? —Inquirió una vez pudo respirar.

—El trato era que me respondieras mis preguntas y luego yo las tuyas, y no me has contestado —atajó el Uchiha.

—Yo... No tengo novio, Sasuke —contestó—, así que tienes el camino libre para conquistarme —bromeó mirándolo.

—Eso ya está hecho —respondió Sasuke a lo que el semblante de la chica cambió, pensó que el Uchiha se había dado cuenta que ella seguía enamorada de él, pero luego éste agregó: —. Era broma. Es tu turno.

—Eh... Bien. ¿Por qué te quedaste en la aldea aun sabiendo que yo era la Anbu?

—No tengo otro lugar a donde ir; básicamente Naruto me convenció. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú en la cueva?

—Sabía que huirías o me matarías si sabias quién era yo en realidad.

—No te habría matado —contestó.

—Claro, eso dices ahora porque soy yo quien te cocina —bromeó, a lo que el chico sonrió y parecía sincero—. Bien, me toca ¿cuál es tu nuevo objetivo?

—Restablecer mi clan.

—¿Sólo eso? —Sasuke la miró confundido por su pregunta ¿eso no era suficiente?— Lo lamento —se disculpó—, que bueno que hayas escogido esta aldea, seguro habrán muchas chicas interesadas en ayudarte para tu objetivo —ella se dio cuenta de lo cierto que esto era y se levantó a lavar los platos con eso ensombreciendo sus facciones.

—Hiciste dos preguntas consecutivas —habló Sasuke caminando tras ella—, así que ahora me toca hacer una gran pregunta ¿sigues enamorada de mí?

Necesitaba saber eso porque había notado muchos deslices de la chica y si la respuesta era afirmativa como él creía iba a ser un problema a la hora de buscar pareja porque iba a tener a una Sakura dolida detrás de él y había oído rumores de que se transformaba cuando se enojaba. La ojijade al oír esa pregunta se paralizó, sus latidos se aceleraron y sus manos temblaban, todo al mismo tiempo. No se lo esperaba para nada.

—N-no, Sasuke, por supuesto que no, esos eran sentimientos de niña, nuestros destinos se separaron hace mucho —mintió, tenía que hacerlo pues sabía que no era correspondida por el azabache.

—Es bueno saberlo —contestó el Uchiha y se marchó inmediatamente a su cuarto con paso firme.

En su habitación Sasuke se preguntaba el porqué de su repentina ira, debería ser un alivio el saber que no tiene responsabilidad alguna sobre los sentimientos de la fastidiosa Haruno; pasaban los minutos y seguía caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación hasta que por fin creyó haber dado con la respuesta: "rechazo". Él era una persona que no toleraba el rechazo y menos de parte de una chica que no significaba nada, eso debía ser. Pero a partir de ese momento su mente sacó la carta que tenía mejor guardada.

 _Recuerdos_.

Comenzó a recordar cuando estaba en la cueva junto con ella, la sentía una persona totalmente distinta y en ese momento recordó lo que había olvidado: _lo mucho que lo cautivó esa mujer_. El solo pensar en eso fue suficiente para que el Uchiha no dejara de pensar en la peli rosa y en lo importante que había sido para él en ese momento de desespero y desolación en su vida.

«¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente ella? —Se cuestionaba. »

Realmente estaba en conflicto, por un lado sentía la sensación de bienestar que le producía el recuerdo de la Anbu y por otro lado sentía el... No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero sentía ese _sentimiento_ hacia la Haruno entre rabia y... "no rabia", no sabía cómo decirlo, no tenía nombre para él; finalmente entre vuelta y vuelta consiguió dormir.

Habían pasado treinta minutos desde que Sakura se había metido en su cama y aún no conseguía conciliar el sueño, la pregunta de Sasuke le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza y aun peor que eso, su aroma, su masculinidad no paraban de hacer acto de presencia en su mente.

«Sakura, no te ilusiones —se decía a sí misma—. Va a buscar una chica que se adapte a él y vas a tener que aceptarlo. »

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba como si nada hubiese pasado la noche anterior. Sakura se disponía a preparar la comida pero se acordó que ya no tenía nada para cocinar así que esperó que se levantara Sasuke para desayunar afuera y comprar cosas para la alacena. El Uchiha no tardo demasiado en despertar, Sakura le dijo que iban a salir así que éste se vistió sin chistar y salieron; desayunaron ramen pero extrañamente no vieron a Naruto allí, luego se dispusieron a caminar por la aldea en busca de los comestibles.

El sonido de las calles inundaba a Sasuke; la gente conversando, niños riendo, comerciantes ofreciendo sus productos a todo pulmón, todo eso lo embargaba y lo hacía lamentarse estar ahí, a esto se le sumaba que Sakura entraba a las tiendas y él la esperaba afuera, al salir de cada tienda él le ofrecía llevar las bolsas a lo que la Haruno aceptaba pero no sin antes protestar. Entró finalmente a la última tienda a comprar ya las últimas cosas y Sasuke se quedó afuera como de costumbre esperando a su compañera; seguía pensando en Sakura, no como Sakura sino como la Anbu, aunque al final eran la misma persona, se estaba haciendo la idea que esas dos personas que eran tan distintas en realidad podían ser la misma y de ser así... Sakura no era tan molesta y quizá, solo quizá, podría verla con otros ojos…, pero la conocía desde niña, Sakura era muy frágil e inocente y jamás podría imaginarse estar en una situación comprometedora con ella ni mucho menos "restableciendo su clan" con esa mujer.

 _O tal vez_ _sí_.

En ese momento los pensamientos de Sasuke se vieron interrumpidos por una chica que caminada con la mirada perdida en dirección a él y chocó con su cuerpo.

—No puede ser, lo lamento muchísimo —se disculpaba la chica haciendo pequeñas reverencias.

—No fue nada —respondió Sasuke, serio.

—Discúlpeme, es que he estado un poco distraída últimamente y no me he fijado.

—Te dije que no es nada —repitió.

—Me llamo Megumi Nagasaki —se presentó la chica, era bastante alta, casi del tamaño de Sasuke, con la tez muy blanca y el cabello lila bastante largo; tenía además los ojos café y algo que Sasuke no pudo pasar por alto: su gran busto.

—Sasuke Uchiha —respondió secamente.

—Oh, así que era cierto que regresaste. Lamento todo lo que has tenido que vivir, espero que aquí en la aldea tengas un nuevo comienzo.

Ahora resultaba que él era noticia, fantástico.

—Eso busco —contestó cortante.

Sakura se tardó un poco en salir de esta última tienda porque había mucha gente para pagar; hizo la cola y al estar a punto de pasar miró hacia afuera en busca de Sasuke para indicarle con señas que ya le faltaba poco para salir pero cuando se encontró con el rostro del azabache vio que no estaba solo, una chica se le había acercado y estaban conversando era una chica con el pelo largo hasta la cintura de color lila; esto era lo que Sakura necesitaba para terminar de desmoronar lo que sentía por Sasuke. Ella se había dicho miles de veces que no tenía sentido esperar por él pero su corazón no lo dejaba ir y este momento tarde o temprano iba a llegar, el momento en el que Sasuke consiguiera a una mujer para pasar el resto de su vida, con la cual restablecer su clan, una mujer que no iba a ser ella por más que hubiese luchado por ello y por más que lo deseara más que nadie.

—Si alguna vez quieres salir por ahí, avísame, aquí tienes mi dirección —le decía Megumi al Uchiha escribiendo en un pequeño papel.

—Por ahora no puedo "salir por ahí" —respondió Sasuke tomando el papel donde Megumi acababa de anotar su dirección.

—Comprendo, tienes a alguien.

En ese momento salió Sakura de la tienda y bastante molesta se acercó a ellos.

—Si que tardaste —exclamó el Uchiha al ver que la peli rosa se acercaba ignorando por completo lo que acababa de decir la de ojos café ya que no tenía ganas de aclarar que tenía una niñera.

—Sí, había mucha gente ¿nos vamos? ¿O estás ocupado? —Quiso saber la ojijade molesta.

—Ella es Megumi —la presentó el Uchiha, las 2 kunoichis se dieron la mano con la sonrisa más falsa que consiguieron—, podemos irnos. —Y se marchó sin despedirse de la muchacha.

—Así que... ¿Es tu nueva conquista? —Sakura no lo soportaba, necesitaba saberlo.

—No lo sé, nos acabamos de conocer. ¿Acaso estás celosa? —Preguntó confundido dado que se había dado cuenta del semblante de enojo que tenía encima la Haruno.

—¿Yo por qué estaría celosa? —Se volteó a ver a Sasuke con expresión de maldad y fuego en los ojos.

—Solo fue una corazonada que tuve —contestó rápido el Uchiha, al parecer esa era la Sakura molesta.

Se detuvieron en la florería Yamanaka, Sakura le pidió al azabache que la esperara afuera y este accedió. Entró y al ver a Ino explotó en llanto; la rubia al ver a su amiga en tal estado le pidió que pasara a la oficina y dejó a un empleado a cargo de la tienda.

—Sakura ¿qué tienes? —Preguntaba Ino preocupada pero ella no conseguía hablar así que esta la abrazó y esperó que se calmara.

—Es solo que —consiguió pronunciar al fin la ojijade entre lágrimas— mi oportunidad con Sasuke se esfumó totalmente.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Conoció a alguien, y era muy atractiva.

—Sakura ya no te esfuerces por él ¡te estás desgastando demasiado y no obtienes nada! Acepta que es un amor del pasado y consigue a alguien mejor. Es momento de que empieces a pensar en ti.

—Tienes razón, ¿estás libre esta noche? —Contestó Sakura decidida secándose las lágrimas.

—¿Noche de chicas?

—¡Noche de chicas! —Exclamó sonriendo— Búscame a las 8.

Y así quedaron, Sakura compró un racimo de flores de cerezo que le encantaban y salió de la tienda se encontró con Sasuke y fueron rumbo a su casa.

Una vez en casa Sakura comenzó a cocinar el almuerzo así que Sasuke se puso a entrenar, ya podía afincar mejor su pie así que no tuvo problema alguno, minutos después de haber comenzado se quitó la franelilla que tenía porque ya estaba demasiado sudada y dejó ver su ya definido abdomen, Sakura no podía evitar echar unas miraditas de vez en cuando a ese cuerpo que se estaba tornando perfecto frente a sus ojos. Terminó de cocinar y se sentó a comer, al terminar se fue a su habitación sin decir una palabra, quería elegir el atuendo de esa noche.

Buscó, buscó y buscó, y no tenía nada que ponerse; mejor dicho no sabía qué podía ponerse para salir a buscar una cita. ¿Falda, vestido, pantalón; escote, franelilla, con mangas? ¿Botas, tacones o sandalias? Eran demasiadas opciones; Sakura se probó una y otra vez la ropa que tenía y no se decidía por ninguna, de pronto Sasuke tocó su puerta.

—Pasa —le dijo.

—Sakura tú... —comenzó a decir Sasuke pero en ese momento la vio y quedó tan sorprendido de cómo se veía que no continuó hablando.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Sakura casi sin comprender.

—Eh, que si tú... No importa —y se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero la ojijade lo detuvo.

—Espera, ¿cómo me veo así?

Ella llevaba puesto un vestido con escote tipo cuello bobo adelante y atrás de color rojo que le llegaba a 10 cm de la rodilla, se había puesto además una chaqueta de cuero negra la cual le daba un toque de rudeza añadiendo más sensualidad al vestido y unos botines negros con tacón bajo, ella se percató de la reacción del Uchiha al verla así que quería hacerlo sufrir un poco, ella era una mujer atractiva después de todo y sabía que su sensualidad no le iba a pasar desapercibido.

—¿Piensas salir así? —Contestó el Uchiha.

—Obviamente. Responde mi pregunta.

—No deberías salir así.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó.

—La gente... Los chicos podrían querer propasarse contigo —intentó sonar desinteresado pero no le funcionó.

—¿Y si eso es lo que busco? —Le dijo con una voz seductora y mirándolo de una manera provocativa mordiéndose el labio, ella también podía jugar a conseguir citas y ser sensual.

—Bien por ti entonces —espetó el Uchiha y se fue directo a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo tras de sí.

Sakura quedó sorprendida ante esto, Sasuke había coqueteado con una chica en la tarde y le molestaba la idea de que ella fuese a coquetear con otro ¿acaso las quería a las dos? Pero ellas eran muy distintas, al menos físicamente, y él no estaba interesado en ella. O tal vez estaba celoso... No, eso sería ridículo. Estamos hablando del Sasuke Uchiha, que tiene nuevamente ese cuerpo deseable por cualquier mujer y esa mirada penetrante que sientes que te devora el alma si dejas que te alcance, ése Sasuke Uchiha que puede conseguir a la que quiera y por eso no la elegiría a ella.

Decidió que ése sería el vestuario que usaría esa noche así que se dispuso a terminar de arreglarse. Se maquilló con unos ojos ahumados en negro y los labios rojos como la sangre, un poco de color aquí y allá y luego al cabello, como lo tenía medianamente largo decidió rizárselos esa noche para tener un poco de volumen en él. Ya estaba lista y se acercaba la hora, fue a la habitación de Sasuke y tocó la puerta.

—Pasa —contestó el azabache desde adentro.

—Sasuke yo... —comenzó la ojijade pero cambió su discurso— ¿Estás entrenando aquí? Pero que calor hace.

Sasuke estaba completamente sudado y sin franela, a la peli rosa le fascinaba verlo así, había estado entrenando y lo sabía porque se le oía la agitación en la voz a pesar de que estuviese sentado en el suelo.

—Sí ¿qué quieres?

—Puedes entrenar en la sala si quieres. Como sea, voy a salir —Sakura esperó una respuesta pero nunca llegó y escuchó sonar el timbre así que cerró la puerta del cuarto y se fue.

Como era de esperarse se trataba de Ino que estaba vestida también de una forma muy sexy.

—¡¿Nos vamos?! —Preguntó Ino efusiva.

—¡Nos vamos! —Contestó Sakura alegre.

Partieron a un Club, el vigilante ya era amigo de Ino así que pasaron sin hacer cola. Entraron y había muchísima gente, se sentaron en una pequeña mesa y unos segundos después tenían a un mesero atendiéndolas.

—¿Qué desean tomar las bellas damas? —Preguntó un hombre moreno que llevaba una camisa ajustada que dejaba ver por encima lo marcado de sus músculos.

—Am... Vamos a querer una botella de Tequila con limón y sal, gracias —habló Ino.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Sabes que yo no bebo! —Se quejaba Sakura cuando el mesero se fue.

—Ay, tranquila Sakurita, ya verás cómo te va a encantar.

Luego de unos minutos llegó su pedido y cada una tomo un trago con su respectivo vaso. Fue una bebida fuerte para Sakura, sintió como le quemó la garganta pero luego de haber pasado lo feo quedó con ganas de más, le había gustado mucho.

—Muy bien ¡otra! —Pidió Sakura.

—No señorita, para tu tren. Tienes que esperar un poco o te vas a embriagar demasiado rápido y no cumplirás con tu objetivo. Mira a ese chico de allá —decía Ino señalando un chico castaño a espaldas de Sakura—, desde hace rato mira para acá.

Volteó a ver y se encontró con la mirada de un atractivo muchacho con el cabello castaño, éste le guiñó un ojo haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara y comenzó a acercarse junto con su amigo a las chicas.

—Buenas noches, señoritas —habló el castaño—, yo soy Semui y él es Miko —se presentó a sí mismo y a su amigo, un chico con el cabello castaño pero más oscuro que Semui.

—Yo soy Ino y ésta es mi amiga Sakura.

—Sakura, que hermoso nombre, como una flor —habló el castaño mirando a los ojos a Sakura y tomando su mano—. ¿Quieres bailar, bella flor?

—Cl-claro —aceptó Sakura y fue a la pista de baile, Ino sonreía ampliamente y levantaba sus pulgares.

Como todo estaba oscuro no podía distinguir muy bien el color de los ojos de Semui, parecían azules pero no estaba segura, era un chico blanco y medianamente alto, un poco musculoso además. Comenzaron a bailar, bailaba muy bien y Sakura se estaba divirtiendo mucho, recordó que hacía bastante no salía a hacer eso y le estaba gustando. Después de horas de charla y baile volvieron a la mesa y se percató que Ino no estaba, Sakura se preocupó pero miró hacia la pista de baile y se dio cuenta de que allí estaba junto con Miko, ahí se calmó y se sentó con Semui.

—¿Eres de por aquí, preciosa? —Pregunto el castaño.

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—No, yo vengo de visita, vengo de Suna.

—Ah, yo tengo buenos amigos allá —respondió la peli rosa refiriéndose al Kazekage y sus hermanos.

—Pues, si alguna vez vas de visita y no tienes donde quedarte, yo te ofrezco posada, vivo solo —contestó Semui sirviendo dos tragos de tequila y dándole uno a Sakura—. Salud.

Ambos tomaron el trago, fue igual que la primera vez: primero quemaba y luego sabía muy bien; la peli rosa quería otro y Semui no se lo negó. Uno más y luego otro tomó la ojijade. Veinte minutos después se estaba sintiendo muy mareada, todo le daba vueltas.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a tu casa? —Preguntó Semui con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, mi casa... Bueno, pero tengo que avisarle a Ino —contestó y comenzó a gritar y agitar los brazos— ¡Ino! ¡Ino! ¡Ash! Esa cerda no me oye —se quejaba.

—Deja que yo le aviso —se ofreció Semui y fue hacia donde se encontraba Ino—. Hola Ino, Sakura se siente un poco mal y me pidió que la lleve a su casa.

—Oh, pues, vámonos —contestó en seguida.

— ¡No! Sakura me pidió que te dijera que por favor te quedaras disfrutando —se apresuró a decir el castaño.

—Pero... No sé si deba... —contesto la Yamanaka dudosa.

—Ella insistió —dijo Semui con una sonrisa y convenció a la rubia.

—Está bien —y de lejos se despidió de la ojijade la cual le devolvió el gesto muy torpemente.

Una vez afuera del Club la Haruno los dirigía por la aldea pero en el estado que estaba no sabía muy bien por dónde ir, la chica daba traspiés por doquier y de no ser por el muchacho habría acabado en el suelo en más de una ocasión. Todas las esquinas se parecían y se perdieron tres veces antes de por fin llegar al apartamento, una vez frente al edificio habló la ojijade.

—Bien Semui, gracias por ayudarme a llegar —habló la peli rosa alargando las sílabas por su estado de ebriedad.

—No fue nada, pero déjame acompañarte arriba y así me aseguro de que llegues bien.

Subieron los dos por las escaleras, parecían casi interminables y la peli rosa estuvo a punto de vomitar en 2 ocasiones; finalmente llegaron a su apartamento. Sakura vio la hora, era la 1 a.m., Sasuke debía estar dormido así que no debía hacer ruido.

—Gracias Semui, fue un placer conocerte —susurró la peli rosa y era obvio que estaba ebria porque al final de su oración se comenzó a reír—. "Conocerte", qué divertida palabra.

—También fue un placer Sakura, pero no tiene que acabar aquí, ¿sabes? —Insinuó el castaño.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Comentó extrañada la peli rosa aún con tono de ebriedad.

—A que... Podrías dejarme entrar y pasar un rato agradable los dos... Solos.

—No... No, no, no, no, no, no, no —contestó la Haruno haciendo gestos de negación con las manos—. Eso no podrá ser.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Vives con tus padres?

—No, pero...

—Entonces no hay problema —intervino Semui acercándose a la boca de la Haruno para besarla pero ella interpuso sus manos para evitar que se acercara más.

—No quiero Semui, vete —habló sin vacilar, estaba regresando a su conciencia.

—Pero princesa, será solo un rato nada más —y en ese momento el chico intentó tocar de más a la peli rosa y ésta forcejeó para evitarlo.

—¡Que no! —Gritó Sakura, se le había pasado la borrachera por la situación y se disponía a lanzarle un buen golpe en la cara cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de su departamento— Sasuke-kun —habló sorprendida, aún tenía la mano en dirección a la cara del joven.

* * *

Uy, Sasuke salió. Y no estaba dormido :O o quizá sí. ¿uds qué creen?

Y aun más importante, qué creen que haga? x) Quizá no se interese y les pida que se callen.

Como ven, ya Sakura se decidió a buscar otro camino. Ahora está siendo una mujer seductora.

Lo habían pedido y espero haberlos complacido n.n aunque éste es solo el comienzo.

¡Bien, ahora los hermosos comentarios!

 **Weriita,** ésta vez Naruto fue el mediador x) como sólo él lo sabe hacer. Tiene como un don para convencerlos a todos. Ése adorable rubio. Ya Sasuke está dando un cambio x3 pero Sakura no se ha quedado atrás, ella también ha avanzado. Bueno, he traído la conti más pronto ésta vez n.n muchas gracias por siempre comentar!

 **UH25,** hola :D me alegra mucho que te guste *0* y que me lo hagas saber, es muy importante para mi :'3 espero te guste hasta el final :3 y puedas seguir comentando. Aquí está la actualización antes de la semana /o/ espero que te guste el capítulo! Nos leemos nwn gracias por comentar.

 **AluE,** hola :) bueno, ya verás como avanzan las cosas, pero Sakura no se pondrá en bandeja de plata tan fácil, ya lo verás. A Sasuke le faltan lecciones por aprender x3 sí, lo veremos sufrir un rato; como ves, Sakura ya comenzó a dar sus pasos emocionales sin depender de Sasuke. Concedido *w* ¡Una actualización antes de la semana! Espero te haya gustado.

 _ **Gracias a todos por leer. Cuidense, comenten. Nos leemos :)**_


	9. Aprendiendo a Sentir

_En el capítulo anterior:_

 _—Yo... No tengo novio, Sasuke —contestó—, así que tienes el camino libre para conquistarme —bromeó mirándolo._

 _—Eso ya está hecho —respondió Sasuke a lo que el semblante de la chica cambió, pensó que el Uchiha se había dado cuenta que ella seguía enamorada de él, pero luego éste agregó: —. Era broma. Es tu turno.  
_

 _._

 _—Hiciste dos preguntas consecutivas —habló Sasuke caminando tras ella—, así que ahora me toca hacer una gran pregunta ¿sigues enamorada de mí?  
_

 _._

 _—Si alguna vez quieres salir por ahí, avísame, aquí tienes mi dirección —le decía Megumi al Uchiha escribiendo en un pequeño papel.  
_

 _._

 _—Sakura ¿qué tienes? —Preguntaba Ino preocupada pero ella no conseguía hablar así que esta la abrazó y esperó que se calmara._

 _—Es solo que —consiguió pronunciar al fin la ojijade entre lágrimas— mi oportunidad con Sasuke se esfumó totalmente.  
_

 _._

 _—Hola Ino, Sakura se siente un poco mal y me pidió que la lleve a su casa._

 _—Oh, pues, vámonos —contestó en seguida._

 _—¡No! Sakura me pidió que te dijera que por favor te quedaras disfrutando —se apresuró a decir el castaño.  
_

 _._

 _—Pero princesa, será solo un rato nada más —y en ese momento el chico intentó tocar de más a la peli rosa y ésta forcejeó para evitarlo._

 _—¡Que no! —Gritó Sakura, se le había pasado la borrachera por la situación y se disponía a lanzarle un buen golpe en la cara cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de su departamento— Sasuke-kun —habló sorprendida, aún tenía la mano en dirección a la cara del joven._

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

 **Aprendiendo a Sentir.**

* * *

—Ya te dijo que no, será mejor que te vayas si aprecias tu vida —dijo, y fue el tono más serio que había escuchado venir de Sasuke; tenían además una expresión nada agradable.

—E-ella y yo solo nos estábamos divirtiendo —respondió Semui mientras caminaba hacia atrás y se iba casi corriendo escaleras abajo.

—Ya lo tenía bajo control —dijo ella entrando a su casa.

—Eso era obvio —respondió en tono de burla.

—¡Claro que sí! —Se defendió, cosa que le pareció divertido al azabache, su expresión era como la de una niña— ¿De qué te ríes?

—No es nada. Te dije que no debías salir así, ésa es la clase de gente que atraes —le espetó él cambiando el semblante a uno más serio.

—Y yo te dije que ya lo tenía bajo control.

—Como no —seguía incrédulo el Uchiha.

—No sabía que te importara —comentó la peli rosa al aire, a lo que Sasuke quedó helado; tenía razón, él tampoco sabía que le importara tanto la Haruno como para estar a punto de matar al hombre dividiéndolo en pedazos.

—Hmp —fue su respuesta y se dirigió a su habitación, pero Sakura fue tras él.

—Exijo una explicación —le dijo una vez adentro, a pesar de estar a oscuras la luna iluminaba muy bien el cuarto y se percató que la cama estaba tendida, eso quería decir que el Uchiha no había estado durmiendo.

—Una explicación ¿a qué? —Espetó volteándose a verla.

—Pues a que..., un momento me tratas bien y al otro me tratas mal, tus cambios de ánimo me tienen... Cansada —esto último lo dijo triste, a punto de llorar porque era cierto, en ese punto ya no sabía qué pensar ni qué sentir respecto a él además de tristeza—. ¿Por qué no estabas durmiendo? —Agregó al no recibir respuesta.

—No te incumben mis horarios de sueño.

Sakura no lo soportó mas y se abalanzó sobre él a golpearlo con sus puños como una niña pequeña y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a correr, los golpes al Uchiha le dolían pero no se quejaba, ella tenía derecho a estar molesta pues sabía el vaivén emocional que él mismo tenía respecto a ella e inevitablemente la había hundido en eso, después de un rato la chica dejó de golpearlo y sólo lloraba, éste se acercó a ella lentamente y la aprisionó contra la pared, le levantó el rostro y luchó por conseguir su mirada pues ella la esquivaba y cuando al fin la consiguió solo se dedicó a mirarla y se dio cuenta de los hermosos ojos jade que tenía, que en el momento dado a la oscuridad tenían un tono grisáceo. Le disgustó ver que ellos solo reflejaban tristeza, limpió sus lágrimas con sus manos y articuló casi en un susurro:

—Gomenasai.

Quiso besar la frente de ella pero se contuvo, no tenía derecho a confundirla más con algo que ni él mismo sabría como explicar así que se apartó de ella.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —Se quejó Sakura— ¿Por qué me haces sentir muy bien y al momento siguiente te alejas de mí como si fuese una perfecta desconocida?

—Esto no tiene que ver contigo —respondió y era cierto, no era ella el problema, el problema era él que no se permitía sentir nada respecto a ella porque su antiguo concepto de "molestia" no se lo permitía, incluso su mente le prohibía sentir de más hacia cualquier persona por miedo a que lo dejaran o destrozaran... _Una vez más_.

Intentó no pensar en el recuerdo de su familia, o en el de su hermano la noche en la que todo se volvió caos pero le resultó imposible.

—Claro que tiene que ver conmigo —repuso con la voz quebrada y soltando una lágrima— ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me aceptes?

—Sakura, de verdad, no tiene que ver contigo —Sasuke volvió a acercarse a ella y la tenía de nuevo contra la pared.

Se sentía culpable por esas lágrimas, observaba el rostro de la chica y se fijó en esos labios rosados que ya no tenían maquillaje y se mostraban tal cual eran, se sintió atraído por ellos como el metal al imán, no sabía por qué no se había percatado antes en lo hermosos que eran esos labios. Los deseaba, deseaba probarlos al menos un poco si importar lo incorrecto que eso fuera. Y lo hizo.

Deshizo la distancia que había entre ellos y los probó, deliciosos como había imaginado, lo más dulce y suave que había tenido la dicha de saborear, una explosión de dopamina y testosterona recorría su cuerpo en ese momento; sabía que tenía que parar o haría cosas que no debía pero ese sabor que tenia Sakura lo extasiaba a tal punto que no quería dejarla. Ella por su parte disfrutaba lo que estaba sucediendo con el corazón latiendole desbocado y casi a punto de perder conexión con sus piernas; pero estaba temerosa al mismo tiempo de qué pasaría después, temía que el final llegara porque imaginaba lo que vendría después, e inevitablemente llegó. Sasuke se separó de ella lentamente sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.

—Por favor, no digas que fue un error —pidió Sakura aún con los ojos cerrados. Sasuke no respondió nada, no tenía fuerzas.

Ella interpretó el silencio y se fue a su habitación, cerró con un portazo y se largó a llorar todo lo que pudo sobre su almohada, se sentía desdichada al estar en esa situación y casi compadecía a su almohada por tener que aguantar las húmedas lágrimas que corrían por su rostro siempre. Finalmente se quedó dormida.

Una vez Sakura se fue el Uchiha se paró en el balcón de su ventana y allí, con la luna de testigo derramó una lágrima. Se sentía como un niño al no saber qué hacer con ese sentimiento, estaba lastimando a Sakura con su indecisión porque en ese momento ni él mismo sabía si la quería, pero ¿desde cuándo le importaba Sakura y cómo se sintiera? Jamás se había interesado por los sentimientos de nadie; esa palabra estaba vetada de su vocabulario y parecía como si se estuviese rebelando para salir a trompicones de ese exilio. Este sentimiento era algo nuevo, algo que no había experimentado. El sexo era totalmente distinto, cuando estaba con mujeres solo por sexo todo era más fácil no sabía que esto era lo que le esperaba si quería involucrarse sentimentalmente con una mujer pero tomó su decisión y aceptó el reto, decidió cambiar su futuro e iba a intentar con todas sus fuerzas luchar contra todo lo que en su interior le gritaba que no se abriera ante nadie y lo haría con ella, quería recuperar a la persona de la que había quedado prendado aquella noche en la cueva, quería recuperar a Sakura, sabía perfectamente que lo que acababa de ocurrir no los acercaba más.

* * *

Sakura durmió todo lo que su cuerpo le exigió y se despertó a las 11 a.m. con un enorme dolor de cabeza y ganas de vomitar, su aliento a alcohol la delataba por completo a leguas, se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta de que seguía con el vestido puesto así que se cambio con ropa de casa: unos pequeños shorts y una franelilla; pero como estaba haciendo frío se puso unas medias que le llegaban a medio muslo y un suéter. Fue al baño y vio la cara de destruida que tenía, los ojos entrecerrados y rojos, evidencia de las lágrimas que los habían inundado la noche anterior, el maquillaje corrido por sus mejillas y su cabello desordenado. Se lavó el rostro y mejoró un poco. Salió del cuarto cruzando los brazos pues afuera estaba aún más frío, se asomó por la ventana de la cocina y vio la razón: iba a caer una tormenta.

No veía ni rastro de Sasuke por ahí y eso le alegró y le entristeció, conscientemente no quería verlo pero por dentro quería tirarse a sus brazos para que fuese él quien la consolara, sí, quería hacerlo aunque el fuese el causante de todo. Aprovechó y comió un Ramen instantáneo que había comprado el día anterior y bebió un par de pastillas efervescentes para el malestar que tenía, en ese momento oyó la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke abrirse.

—Buenos días —la saludó él entrando a la cocina, Sakura se apresuró en meterse comida en la boca para no tener que responder y solo asintió—. ¿Qué tal estas hoy?

«Destruida —quiso responder, pero se contuvo.»

—Mejor.

—No parece —repuso mirando el rostro de la chica.

—Pues no debería importarte.

Eso le dolió al Uchiha, pero sabía que se lo merecía. Se alejó de ella y buscó en la cocina qué comer, consiguió un Ramen instantáneo pero prefirió dejárselo a Sakura quien probablemente tenía resaca; preparó su desayuno y se dispuso a comer; se sentó en el lugar vacío que había junto a la chica y ella se levantó inmediatamente, botó el pote de ramen en el basurero y se acostó en uno de los muebles con los ojos cerrados.

«Auch —pensó Sasuke y no podía evitar pensar que quizá así era como ella se había sentido con él, rechazada, aunque él no lo hacía porque quisiese, solo no conocía otra forma.»

Terminó de desayunar, lavó su plato y se sentó en el mueble frente al que estaba Sakura y se dispuso a mirarla; se veía tranquila, le gustaba verla así, le gustaba más que la expresión que tenía la noche anterior.

—¿Vas a estar mirándome todo el día? Te advierto que te puedo denunciar por eso —habló de pronto Sakura sin abrir los ojos.

—Yo no... Te estaba mirando —repuso Sasuke y miró hacia otro lado.

—Claro.

Sakura comenzó a sentirse mal, su estomago empezó a dar vueltas y no podía contener las ganas de vomitar así que salió corriendo al baño y una vez allí lo "echó" todo; lo que salió de ella fue todo lo que había comido pues al parecer el ramen había estado demasiado pesado para ella, y ahora tenía hambre nuevamente; salió del baño y no soportaba el dolor de cabeza pero eran mas grandes las ganas de comer algo y se dispuso a hacer una sopa más ligera, prácticamente un agua con sabor. Sasuke se acercó a ella sigilosamente por detrás y le habló al oído:

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sakura se sobresaltó al oírlo, no lo había sentido acercarse.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —Contestó con fuego en los ojos, no estaba de humor para bromas y menos de parte de él— ¿Sabes hacer sopa? —Preguntó algo altanera pues ya sabía la respuesta.

—En realidad, no —contestó el Uchiha alejándose de ella, había dado en el clavo y él no se lo había esperado.

—Entonces no me sirves de ayuda.

Otro golpe para el orgullo del Uchiha, Sakura sí que podía ser dura si se lo proponía, él jamás se habría esperado algo así de parte de ella. Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era guardar distancia, la peli rosa no estaba precisamente feliz con él y además tenía resaca: mala combinación. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era apartarse y así lo hizo.

La sopa terminó de hacerse, Sakura comió hasta quedar medianamente llena y como no soportaba el dolor de cabeza prefirió acostarse a dormir; fue a su cuarto y se arropó con la cobija más gruesa que consiguió pues el frío había aumentado muchísimo, se sentía muy cómoda y tibia dentro de ella, así es como se debía sentir un pollito al ser acurrucado por la gallina pensó, Sakura disfrutó de la sensación y en un segundo cayó profundamente dormida.

Por otro lado estaba Sasuke en su habitación paseando de un lado a otro pensando en "por qués": ¿Por qué se sentía ansioso? ¿Por qué no dejaba de venir el recuerdo de ese beso a su mente? ¿Por qué escogió a Sakura justo en el momento en el que ella dejó de suspirar por él? ¿Qué tenía esa chica de especial? Hasta dónde él sabía era tan normal como cualquier otra, nada espectacular a excepción de... _Su cabello_. Ese hermoso cabello que le caía en los hombros de un peculiar color, lo sorprendente del caso es que ese color rosa era natural y siempre olía delicioso, además de...

«Un momento —pensó Sasuke— ¿desde cuándo me fijo en el olor del cabello de Sakura?»

Ese era un recuerdo que no sabía que tenía y una vez pensó en ello no pudo evitar recorrerla entera con su mente, especialmente con la ropa que se había puesto la noche anterior, que mostraba mucho de ella con una entonación sexy. Sus delicados hombros, sus senos redondeados, su cintura que se hacía pequeña y luego se ensanchaba creando sus caderas, luego sus piernas ejercitadas y sus pequeños pies, todo eso formaba un cuerpo que le estaba comenzando a gustar de sobremanera y sintió como a otra parte de su cuerpo también le gustaba. Vaya que le había disgustado que saliera así a exponerse a cualquier tipo allá afuera pero no tenía como detenerla, ni siquiera sabía si quería detenerla porque al final ¿para qué se quedaría? Él no podía ofrecerle nada a cambio. Siguió pensando en ella y en esos labios que había probado a penas la noche anterior pero que habían sido tan deliciosos que se habían instaurado en el primer puesto ante las innumerables chicas con las que éste había tenido algo que ver.

«Suaves —pensó—, rosados y dulces.»

—Quiero más de ellos —finalizó hablando en tono bajo.

Y ese fue su objetivo. Deseaba más de la Haruno y esta vez sí tenía como corresponderla, lo que complicaba las cosas es que ella no quería ni siquiera acercarse a él, tenía que ser astuto y ganarse una vez más al menos el afecto de la chica, ese que tuvo durante años y el rechazaba sin piedad una y otra vez por estar cegado ante la venganza. De pronto hubo un destello seguido por un fuerte estruendo y se fue la luz en gran parte de Konoha; ya era tarde así que la oscuridad reinaba en la zona como el polen en primavera.

Sakura se despertó por una luz que entró fugaz a su cuarto y le molestó en los ojos y luego un estruendo, se desperezó estirándose y su estomago comenzó a rugir, tenía hambre y esta vez se sentía mejor y con ganas de comerse hasta la nevera. Se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llover, quiso encender la luz pero fue inútil pues se había ido así que salió con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho para conservar el calor que tenía de estar en la cama el cual estaba amenazado a evaporarse debido al frío que había en el ambiente. Al llegar al pasillo Sakura ya tenía los dedos helados. Avanzó lentamente pues no era mucho lo que podía ver y de pronto pasó lo que inevitablemente tenía que pasar: chocó completamente con algo más alto que ella, lo cual le dio una pista de que era un "alguien" y al ir hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe sintió como unas manos la tomaron de la cintura y la retornaron a donde había chocado.

—Gomenasai, no puedo ver —se disculpó de mala gana Sakura tratando de interponer sus brazos entre ella y Sasuke e inevitablemente tocaba su pecho que ya se encontraba muy firme y con el músculo desarrollado; muy diferente a hacía unas semanas.

—No tienes que disculparte, yo me puse en tu camino —confesó.

— ¿Por qué harías eso? —Le reclamó soltándose del agarre.

—Al parecer es la única manera de acercarme a ti.

Sakura quedó perpleja y muy confundida ante la respuesta.

—¡¿Por qué sales con esto justo ahora?! —Seguía reclamando la Haruno separándose de golpe del agarre.

Sasuke trataba de hacer contacto con la ojijade pero esta lo esquivaba hasta que ella se encontró con la pared tras de sí y el azabache frente a ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Cómo que a qué? A todo este..., juego que has estado montando conmigo.

—No es un juego, Sakura —respondió lentamente pero parecía como si cada palabra le doliese.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué te alejas y vuelves? —Exigió saber.

—Créeme, no quiero hacerlo —y dicho esto él levantó el mentón de la chica y se adueñó una vez más de esos labios que lo habían estado tentando desde que su vista se acopló a la oscuridad y pudo verlos.

El beso poco a poco fue ganando velocidad y pasión, se sentía tal como la primera vez que los había besado, una explosión de dopamina y testosterona en el cuerpo del azabache, poco a poco fue poseyendo más y más de esa boca que tanto deseo le producía saboreando cada centímetro de la piel de estos mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo de ella quien estaba también sumida en la descarga de hormonas que había en su cuerpo, podía jurar que no había probado nada más delicioso en la vida que los labios del hombre que tenía al frente. Sasuke se atrevió a posar una de sus manos en la cintura de la peli rosa mientras comenzaba a introducir su lengua dentro de ella y al ver que fue aceptado se sintió con permiso e intentó bajar y tocar más allá de lo que había tocado pero fue detenido y el beso terminó.

—Así que eso era lo que querías —habló Sakura enfadada.

—No, te equivocas, solo me deje llevar —se excusaba.

—Claro —la ojijade se deshizo de los brazos de Sasuke y se fue a la cocina, no quería saber más nada de él, cada vez que daba un paso adelante luego retrocedía mil.

—Sakura, no volverá a pasar —se disculpaba Sasuke tras ella.

—Lo mismo me dijo ese tipo anoche pero era obvio que volvería a pasar —contestó enojada abriendo la nevera y tomándose fría la sopa que le había quedado.

—¿Me estás comparando con esa basura? —Reclamaba incrédulo Sasuke.

La chica no respondió nada, solo hizo un gesto de asentimiento e ironía. Sasuke se contuvo una gran oleada de ira, se asomó por el balcón de la ventana de la cocina y saltó, no quería estar cerca de ella en ese momento pues sabía que diría cosas que echarían las cosas a perder más de lo que estaban. Podía sentir el calor en su rostro y eso solo lo impulsaba a hacer cosas sin pensar. Comenzó a caminar por las calles de Konoha y llegó a la parte que sí tenía luz, se revisó los bolsillos en busca de dinero y consiguió un poco y además de eso la dirección de la chica del otro día... Megumi.

«¿Por qué no? —Pensó el Uchiha y se dispuso a buscarla.»

* * *

Sakura se hallaba aún en la cocina recapitulando lo que había pasado, se llevó los dedos a los labios y aún podía sentir ese sabor a él que la embriagaba y aceleraba sus latidos, se había sentido en la gloria entre sus brazos y deleitándose con sus labios pero el sólo imaginar que el azabache solo buscaba un cuerpo la enfermaba y hacía que le doliera aún más el alma, una vez más a causa del Uchiha; pero ya tenía una solución para eso.

Se fue a su cuarto a recostarse, no tenía sueño pero no había otra cosa que pudiese hacer. Pasó horas y horas en su cama, ya estaba a punto de ser media noche y él no llegaba, ya se estaba empezando a preocupar ¿y si se había marchado? Bueno, si eso había pasado no podía hacer nada para evitarlo y tal vez la distancia con él le haría bien. Prefirió no pensar en ello y se acostó a dormir a esperar que amaneciera.

* * *

Se levantó bastante descansada salió de la cama se vistió, se aseo y fue directamente a despertar al Uchiha; tocó la puerta del cuarto pero no recibió respuesta, en ese momento su corazón se aceleró y pensó que eran más altas las probabilidades de que se hubiese ido así que abrió la puerta y el aire que le rozó en la cara al abrirla estaba impregnado con un perfume... de mujer. La parte buena era que Sasuke estaba en la cama dormido... La parte "mala" era que estaba semi desnudo, a Sakura se le coloró el rostro completamente y cuando se disponía a salir él le habló:

—¿Por qué entraste? —Habló con voz ronca, de recién levantado.

—Etto... Venía a decirte que iremos a entrenar ahora mismo —contestó mostrándole su sonrosado rostro y se fijó que el Uchiha se hallaba ahora sentado.

«Dios, ¿hay alguna manera en que se vea menos sexy? —Pensaba la ojijade porque no podía negar que el azabache tenía el cuerpo deseable.»

Aunque eso ya no importaba demasiado. Se preguntó por qué pensaba en esas cosas si sabía que no debía hacerlo.

—En un momento salgo —dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sakura salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí e inevitablemente su imaginación se puso a volar. Imaginaba ese fuerte pecho en sus manos y en como se deleitaría tocándolo por doquier pero luego llegó abruptamente el recuerdo de ese aroma a mujer y se dio cuenta de que ese pecho podría ya tener dueña y creía saber de quien se trataba.

Unos minutos después estaba el Uchiha listo y partieron al campo de entrenamiento sin emitir una sola palabra entre ellos en todo el camino, una vez allí habló ella.

—Bien Uchiha, un combate más; da lo máximo de ti porque esta vez no tendré compasión.

—Hmp —contestó el Uchiha poniéndose en posición de combate.

Quince minutos después estaba medio campo destrozado por los golpes que había dado Sakura y el azabache había esquivado pero éste tampoco había conseguido asestarle un golpe a ella. Ambos sudaban y jadeaban al cabo de treinta minutos; Sakura se detuvo para hablar:

—Bien, detente. Ahora sígueme.

Sasuke se sentía atontado, no sabía de qué iba todo eso, esos cambios eran muy abruptos; primero lo levantaba para que fuesen a entrenar y en menos de una hora ya le estaba ordenando que parara el entrenamiento y se iban a ir a quién sabe donde. Sakura los dirigió a la torre de la Hokage, Shizune los anunció ante Tsunade pero fue solo la peli rosa quien entró a la oficina.

—Sakura que bueno verte ¿cómo va tu misión? —Habló Tsunade al verla entrar.

—A eso venía, voy a darle el informe de la misión. Sasuke Uchiha no representa un peligro para la seguridad de Konoha, no tiene ningún aliado fuera de ésta ni intención maligna. Además de eso el entrenamiento ha sido completado, tiene un estado físico aceptable y ha conseguido esquivar mis ataques durante casi una hora.

—Excelente Sakura, estoy segura de que ese chico será una pieza valiosa para la aldea, pídele que pase —ella obedeció y una vez estuvo el Uchiha adentro la rubia continuó—. Uchiha Sasuke, el tiempo que tenías que estar con Sakura ha terminado y ahora estas apto para ser útil a la aldea, te asignaré un equipo y volverás a hacer misiones.

—Preferiría estar solo.

—Eso no lo decides tú. Imagino que necesitarás dinero para mudarte y establecerte así que partes hoy mismo a la misión, a medio día estarán tus compañeros esperándote en la puerta de la entrada y te lo explicaran. Es todo.

—Hai —contestó Sasuke sin más, sabía que de nada le valía protestar.

Ambos volvieron a casa de Sakura sin hablar y el camino fue bastante incómodo.

—Así que ¿esto es todo? —Dijo Sasuke una vez entraron en el apartamento.

—¿Qué?

—¿Nos seguiremos viendo?

¿Cuánto descaro podía tener el Uchiha? Se había ido toda la noche a hacer quién sabía qué clase de cosas con una mujer y volvía aún creyendo que ella lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos.

—El tiempo lo dirá, Sasuke. Como dije una vez, nuestros destinos se separaron hace mucho —respondió con tristeza dándole la espalda—. Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí mientras consigues un lugar —y eso fue todo lo que dijo, se marchó sin más a su habitación y Sasuke la perdió de vista cuando entró al pasillo, no quería que esa fuese su última conversación pero por los vientos que soplaban parecía que sería así.

Él se apoyó en el marco de la ventana de la cocina y salió a reunirse con su grupo en la entrada de Konoha, quería acabar rápido la misión para poder volver lo más pronto posible a la aldea y así ver qué decía el tiempo.

Una semana pasó desde que el Uchiha dejó la aldea y ya por fin se hallaba de vuelta, no sabía por qué rayos había esperado que fuese una misión fácil, al menos la paga sería buena. Su equipo no había sido de gran ayuda, tenían muchas deficiencias y lo peor de todo: no tenían un líder; eso era sin lugar a dudas el peor problema que tenían ya que al no tenerlo cada uno quería hacer lo que le provocara y todo salía mal y luego tenía que ser él quien los salvara a todos. Se dirigieron todos juntos a la torre de la Hokage y presentaron el informe de la misión, recibieron su paga y el Uchiha partió inmediatamente a casa de Sakura, quería verla, le hacía falta su _molesta_ pero adorable voz. Al llegar entró por la ventana que había salido cuando partió a su misión y se encontró con la peli rosa en la cocina, pero no estaba sola. Tenía compañía, un hombre, su próxima _víctima_.

* * *

Quizá Sakura no perdió el tiempo cuando él se fue. Uds que creen? Es muy pronto para que ella piense en alguien más o se debería lanzar de lleno con otra persona? :3

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y dejen sus impresiones en comentarios n.n

 **Weriita,** que bueno que te gustó nwn y si amas a Sasuke celoso, aquí encontrarás un poquitín de diversión xD. De nada! Gracias infinitas a ti por comentar! Un abrazo.

 **UH25,** Sasuke sí que se está dando cuenta de lo que siente con ella, y a penas está comenzando. Yo diría que más bien él la estaba esperando x) así que no fue nada casual que lo haya escuchado. Espero te guste éste nuevo capítulo nwn Saludos y gracias por comentar.

 **AluE,** Agresiva... Me lo pensaré, no suena nada mal x) aunque he leído mucho de SasuSaku que se pelean como perros y gatos todo el día es algo que podría aplicar. Del odio al amor hay un solo paso x) como sea, puede que Sakura se consiga sus propios caminos para sacar de quicio al Uchiha. Espero que te haya gustado esta actualización y muchas gracias por comentar :*

 _ **Gracias a todos por leer. Cuídense, comenten. Nos leemos :)**_


	10. Lo que dijo el tiempo

_En el capítulo anterior:_

 _—Exijo una explicación —le dijo una vez adentro, a pesar de estar a oscuras la luna iluminaba muy bien el cuarto y se percató que la cama estaba tendida, eso quería decir que el Uchiha no había estado durmiendo._

 _—Una explicación ¿a qué? —Espetó volteándose a verla._

 _—Pues a que..., un momento me tratas bien y al otro me tratas mal, tus cambios de ánimo me tienen... Cansada._

 _._

 _—Esto no tiene que ver contigo —respondió y era cierto, no era ella el problema, el problema era él que no se permitía sentir nada respecto a ella porque su antiguo concepto de "molestia" no se lo permitía, incluso su mente le prohibía sentir de más hacia cualquier persona por miedo a que lo dejaran o destrozaran... Una vez más._

 _._

 _—¿Vas a estar mirándome todo el día? Te advierto que te puedo denunciar por eso —habló de pronto Sakura sin abrir los ojos._

 _—Yo no... Te estaba mirando —repuso Sasuke y miró hacia otro lado._

 _._

 _—No tienes que disculparte, yo me puse en tu camino —confesó._

 _— ¿Por qué harías eso? —Le reclamó soltándose del agarre._

 _—Al parecer es la única manera de acercarme a ti._

 _._

 _—Así que ¿esto es todo? —Dijo Sasuke una vez entraron en el apartamento._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—¿Nos seguiremos viendo?_

 _¿Cuánto descaro podía tener el Uchiha? Se había ido toda la noche a hacer quién sabía qué clase de cosas con una mujer y volvía aún creyendo que ella lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos._

 _—El tiempo lo dirá, Sasuke. Como dije una vez, nuestros destinos se separaron hace mucho —respondió con tristeza dándole la espalda—. Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí mientras consigues un lugar —y eso fue todo lo que dijo, se marchó sin más a su habitación y Sasuke la perdió de vista cuando entró al pasillo, no quería que esa fuese su última conversación pero por los vientos que soplaban parecía que sería así._

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

 **Lo que dijo el tiempo.**

* * *

Al llegar entró por la ventana que había salido y se encontró con la peli rosa en la cocina pero no estaba sola, tenía compañía, un hombre, su próxima _víctima_.

—Sa-sasuke-kun —habló Sakura sorprendida, obviamente no lo esperaba—, volviste. ¿Qué tal la misión?

No respondió, se limitó a mirar de hito en hito escrutando el rostro del hombre que estaba con ella, un chico alto de tez clara, cabello castaño y ojos grises.

—Ah, él es Taichi. Taichi, Sasuke —los presentó Sakura sin darse cuenta como se miraban estos.

—¿Ya se va? —Inquirió altaneramente el Uchiha dejando extendida la mano que le ofrecía el chico.

—No Sasuke, no se va.

—Sakura, puedo volver luego y así resuelven su... ¿problema? —Habló Taichi y su voz taladró a Sasuke hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

La respuesta de ambos ante esto fue automática y con el mismo tono de rudeza:

—Bien.

—No.

Sasuke solo quería sacarlo a patadas de allí, tomarlo por la franela y arrástralo hasta la puerta, o sacarlo por una ventana, eso también serviría, pero decidió que debía contenerse o Sakura se enojaría más, aunque la línea de contención era bastante frágil.

El joven castaño los ignoró a ambos y se acercó a abrazar a Sakura lo que ocasionó que el Uchiha hirviera de furia. Venía luego de una semana ¿y esto era lo que se conseguía? ¡¿Qué derecho tenía de tocarla?! Su cara se desbarató en una expresión de ira, podía sentirse el calor que emanaba su piel. Sin embargo, lo peor de la escena no fue que la abrazara, sino que ella correspondió el gesto rodeándolo con los brazos.

—Nos vemos más tarde —se despidió el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sakura lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

Sasuke se detuvo tras él en cuanto se despegó de la chica, lo escoltó a la puerta y se la cerró en la cara.

—¿Qué rayos te da derecho de tratar así a mis invitados en mi casa? —Preguntó furibunda haciendo énfasis en la palabra "mi".

—¿Quién demonios era él? —Exigió saber ignorando por completo la pregunta.

—No sé, alguien, nadie ¿te importa?

—Por supuesto que me importa, Sakura. No sabes qué intenciones tiene.

—Seguro son mejores que las tuyas —susurró en respuesta desviando la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Sasuke se acercó velozmente a ella, la envolvió con sus brazos y le dio un beso, uno que había estado anhelando por días pero el beso no fue como él lo imagino, fue duro al contacto pues ella se resistía así que la soltó y se miraron a los ojos, estaba a punto de decirle todo lo que estaba creciendo y amontonándose dentro de él desde antes de la misión, lo mucho que estaba deseando compartir su tiempo con ella y lo estúpido que se sentía por como actuó. Estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo, lo sabía por la forma en que ella lo miraba y como se le erizaba la piel ante su contacto así que podía conseguir otra oportunidad con ella, ¿cierto?

Falso.

Todo el momento se le desvaneció en un segundo por una veloz mano que iba directo a su cara. Sakura lo había abofeteado.

—No te vuelvas a propasar conmigo, Uchiha.

Hervía de furia, había tratado de no estar molesta con él pero se la estaba poniendo difícil, las cosas con Taichi estaban yendo bien y él creía que podía llegar de la nada, sacar al chico con el que estaba saliendo y besarla sólo porque sí. Estaba bastante equivocado. Hasta hace no mucho lo quería y habría perdido la noción del tiempo al estar entre sus brazos; incluso lo deseaba, deseaba estar con él, pero se equivocó al pensar que alguna vez él querría lo mismo y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo fue a buscar a una que sí le diera lo que buscaba.

Sasuke no dijo nada ante su acción, en el fondo sabía que lo merecía por como había actuado la otra noche pero no sabía qué hacer para recuperar la ternura que tenía Sakura con cualquier otro que no fuese él, y se estaba desesperando al ver que ya había alguien más que la pretendía. Pero sabía que se lo merecía ya que eso era precisamente lo que ella le había reclamado a él. _Karma_ , bienvenido seas.

—Espero que también te sepas defender de él —contestó él amargamente hablando por la herida y fue al cuarto que le había pertenecido en esa casa para sacar sus cosas, las metió todas en una bolsa y salió de ahí sin decir una palabra más.

Sakura se hallaba consternada ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, nunca antes se había imaginado que fuese capaz de hacer eso, de golpear al hombre que le robaba los suspiros pero al mismo tiempo le sacaba las lágrimas a trompicones, lo mejor sería olvidarse de él esta vez de verdad y para siempre aunque se le fuese la vida en ello porque no hacerlo le estaba destrozando el alma. Sabía que en algún momento él aparecería públicamente con la mujer con la que había pasado la otra noche, o cualquier otra mujer como su pareja y ella tendría que soportarlo, tendría que tragarse la frustración y beberse las lágrimas de a una pues en ese momento no había otra cosa que pudiese hacer. Sasuke la quería solo como un trofeo más, algo muy distinto de lo que ella quería de él, un _para siempre_.

Para el final del día Sasuke había conseguido que le rentaran una casa, tenía el dinero suficiente para mantenerla y no quería estar asinado en una habitación pues esas eran cosas del pasado. Se instaló con las pocas cosas que tenía y la casa aun parecía un gran salón vacío, tenía mucho por hacer para que pareciera un hogar pero para eso necesitaba dinero. Los últimos encuentros con Sakura no habían resultado para nada agradables para ninguno de los dos, él no sabía cómo actuar frente a una mujer _de verdad,_ aunque antes nunca había tenido problema por eso. Las chicas fáciles no eran tan exigentes, pero ya no quería una chica fácil, la quería a _ella_ , quería a Sakura Haruno, la Anbu por la que había vuelto. Quizá la quería por orgullo, porque se lo estaba haciendo difícil, pero no le importaba, en ese momento su objetivo era ella y sabía que no descansaría hasta tenerla.

Y siempre conseguía lo que deseaba.

* * *

Comenzó a tener muchas misiones, era excelente como ninja y las terminaba muy rápido, la Hokage estaba realmente complacida con su trabajo y había tenido mucho tiempo para practicar con el Sharingan durante las misiones; al cabo de unos pocos meses ya había conseguido el dinero para amoblar su casa como correspondía, no estaba muy adornada pero al menos tenía un lugar cómodo donde descansar y no ese viejo trasto que usaba como colchón. La Hokage le había ofrecido volver al sitio donde vivían los Uchiha que por ley le pertenecía a él pero aun no quería volver a este pues le daba dolor de cabeza el sólo pensar la cantidad de recuerdos que albergaba ese lugar.

Una mañana fue como usualmente hacía hacia la oficina de la Hokage a solicitar una misión, ya tenía dos días sin una y estaba harto de que Naruto estuviese las 24 horas del día con él; no era nada personal solo que una dosis tan alta de Naruto no era precisamente soportable, especialmente porque en repetidas ocasiones le preguntaba por la peli rosa.

* * *

—No, Naruto, no sé nada de ella así como no sabía cinco minutos atrás —respondía un pelinegro ya cansado de la pregunta mientras se tiraba en su sofá.

—Pero teme, tú eres muy importante para ella ¿por qué te alejaste? —Preguntaba el rubio.

—¿Que soy muy importante? Deberías ir a recordárselo —contestaba de mal genio—. Yo no me alejé de ella, ella se alejó de mí. Y ya no quiero hablar de eso.

—Uy, parece que no estás muy feliz con eso —decía Naruto en broma—, parece que te gustaba ella tanto como ella estaba enamorada de ti.

—¡Una palabra más de eso y no vivirás para contarlo! —Contestó molesto y exasperado el Uchiha, lo que menos necesitaba era que le estuviesen echando en cara que fue rechazado cuando él sentía algo por ella y aún con todo el tiempo que había pasado ese sentimiento hacia ella no disminuía, al contrario, parecía crecer cada vez que la veía de reojo por la aldea y su corazón se aceleraba, en esos momentos él dudaba si acercarse a ella o no…, pero siempre iba acompañada de ese idiota.

Llevaba cuatro meses sin verla y la irritación, mezclada con la tristeza, se hacía presente.

* * *

Una vez en el edificio entró a la oficina de la Hokage luego de ser anunciado.

—Buen día —habló el azabache.

—Buen día, Uchiha. Vienes por una misión supongo —la rubia recibió un asentimiento como respuesta—. Bien, hay una que es rango S y no estarás con tu equipo habitual sino con uno de más alto rango, es una misión de espionaje, no te fíes ni subestimes a tu oponente o te podría salir caro.

—Bien ¿cuándo partimos?

—El equipo se reunirá en la entrada a las 10, Kakashi estará entre ellos. Puedes retirarte.

—Hai —contestó Sasuke y se fue.

Una misión rango S, increíble. Todo ese tiempo había estado haciendo misiones de muy bajo rango las cuales cumplía en poco tiempo a pesar de tener que cargar con su disfuncional equipo. Llegó a su casa y preparó las cosas para el viaje: comida y armas, además de lo necesario, y partió a la entrada de la aldea en donde sorprendentemente ya estaba Kakashi a pesar de que era la hora exacta. Sí que tenía que ser una misión importante.

—Kakashi —saludó Sasuke al llegar a donde se encontraba, hacía bastante que había dejado de llamarlo sensei—, Tsunade-sama me ha añadido a su equipo.

—Bien Sasuke, aún falta un miembro del equipo, en cuanto partamos te cuento los detalles de la misión.

—¿Sólo seremos 3 en el equipo?

—Correcto.

Luego de cinco minutos llegó el último integrante, una mujer de cabello rubio pálido y ojos azules que no conocía pero se había presentado como Hana. El equipo ya se hallaba completo y partieron inmediatamente, en el camino Kakashi le iba dando detalles de la misión a Sasuke, como había prometido.

—La misión en teoría es simple: ir al país de la roca, infiltrarnos para recolectar información acerca de un posible levantamiento en contra del país del fuego y volver. El problema, por supuesto, será la seguridad que tendremos que burlar para conseguir llegar a donde están los altos mandos.

—Bien. Puedo conseguir información con mi Sharingan, pero eso podría delatarnos.

—Sí, debemos ser muy cuidadosos porque es probable que el país de la Roca este esperando infiltrados de Konoha.

—Kakashi-san —habló la chica por primera vez con un tono decidido— creo que yo podría ser de utilidad, recuerde que puedo entrar en la mente de las personas y controlar sus cuerpos.

«Ya veo —pensó Sasuke—, ella es del clan Yamanaka.»

—Tienes razón, Hana. Bien, este es el plan —Sasuke se sorprendió de la velocidad con la que Kakashi se había ideado un plan con una información que acababa de recordar—: Hana, tú tomaras posesión de alguno de los sirvientes que vaya a estar en la reunión que según nuestro informante se hará hoy a las 1600, mientras tu mente este fuera yo cuidare tu cuerpo mientras que Sasuke busca en los alrededores infiltrarse en el palacio para conseguir documentos acerca de los movimientos que se planean. ¿Entendido?

—Hai —contestaron ambos.

—Necesitamos una señal —dijo Sasuke luego de un rato— por si algo sale mal y necesitamos apoyo del otro.

—Ten —dijo Kakashi lanzándole un silbato plateado al Uchiha—, son silbatos especiales. Pon un poco de tu chakra en él y devuélvemelo, yo haré lo mismo con éste —decía refiriéndose a uno igual que él tenía en la mano— pero usando mi chakra. Son silbatos de chakra —continuó el peli gris cuando Sasuke y él intercambiaron silbatos—, cuando lo soplo sólo lo puede oír la persona a quien pertenece el chakra que lleva almacenado, en otras palabras las ondas de sonido siguen el chakra y sólo llegan a los oídos del poseedor del mismo. Probemos. Hana, dime cuando escuches que suena el silbato —dijo Kakashi poniéndoselo en la boca.

—Hai —contestó esta.

Segundos después el silbato sonó, era un sonido bastante potente y se oía perfecto pero la chica ni se inmutó. Sí que funcionaban.

—Bien, ya veo cómo funcionan —dijo el Uchiha y la mujer lo miró comprendiendo también lo que había pasado.

—Espero que no los necesitemos.

Luego de algunas horas de viaje llegaron a la aldea, no fue fácil infiltrarse pero consiguieron entrar, una vez adentro cada uno fue a tomar posiciones; Kakashi se fue junto a Hana a descubrir quiénes estarían dentro de la reunión y poder tomar posesión de un cuerpo desde un lugar apartado y seguro dado que si los llegaban a descubrir iba a ser difícil proteger a un cuerpo inerte; Sasuke por otro lado tampoco tenía una misión sencilla. Recorrió el palacio y consiguió entrar haciéndose pasar por personal de arreglos y una vez adentro comenzó a recorrer disimuladamente las habitaciones recibiendo miradas curiosas de uno que otro guardia. De pronto entró a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca pero eran documentos actuales de la villa, el azabache comenzó a revisarlas con detenimiento, no había nada que indicase algún movimiento anormal de ninjas hacia la aldea ni de algún pleito que hayan tenido o incluso de aliados en una guerra, en eso oyó un silbato. Kakashi estaba en apuros. Se apresuró a salir de la habitación hacia las afueras en busca del sonido que lo guiaba hasta su origen. Finalmente llegó y vio que Kakashi estaba siendo atacado por dos ninjas.

—No nos han avisado que venían ninjas de Konoha.

Maldición, habían quedado al descubierto y las probabilidades de que al estar espiando provocaran un enfrentamiento entre aldeas eran muy altas, no tenía opción, tenía que matarlos. Primero se aseguró de poner a salvo el cuerpo de Hana quien aún no volvía en sí y luego fue a ayudar a Kakashi, cada uno se hizo cargo de un ninja.

La pelea estuvo reñida, los cuatro se adentraron en el bosque peligrosamente cerca del cuerpo de Hana, el ninja contra el que peleaba Sasuke era muy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, él también lo era pero si quería tener ventaja debía usar ninjutsu. Bolas de fuego iban por todo el bosque hasta que por fin consiguió asestarle una en el pie, el hombre cayó y Sasuke aprovecho la oportunidad para alcanzarlo con un Chidori que acabó con su vida. Inmediatamente después fue en busca de Kakashi, la pelea había estado dura pues este ninja tenía una excelente puntería, el cuerpo de Kakashi tenía marcas de que lo habían alcanzado varios kunai.

—Ten cuidado con las agujas, Sasuke, tienen un potente veneno.

Sasuke asintió y dirigió la mirada al cuerpo de Hana, aún no volvía ¿qué esperaba para hacerlo? El ninja vio en la misma dirección que Sasuke y notó el cuerpo de la chica.

—Así que allí es donde está tu novia —se burló el ninja y se lanzó en picada hasta ella.

Ambos se abalanzaron tras él lo más veloz que pudieron y el Uchiha consiguió detenerle asestándole una buena patada en la mandíbula que lo derrumbó pero inmediatamente después el ninja estaba de pie y volvía a correr en dirección a Hana.

—Parece que no aprendes —habló Sasuke sacando su katana e interponiéndose ente el ninja y la chica, en ese momento el hombre lanzó unas agujas que Sasuke no pudo esquivar por la cercanía que tenían y le asestaron en el pecho… pero eso no lo detuvo para atravesarlo con su katana. El hombre dejó de moverse y respirar, y Sasuke quedó tendido en el suelo, seguía consciente pero no se podía mover, entendió que lo habían envenenado. Por dentro sentía como si se destruyera cada partícula de su ser.

—Maldición —exclamó Kakashi al ver a Sasuke en el suelo, se acercó a él para levantarlo pero no había mucho que él pudiese hacer.

En ese momento Hana volvió a su cuerpo y se levantó.

—Kakashi-sensei no hay... Oh, tuvieron problemas —dijo la chica al ver el estado de ambos.

—¡No hay tiempo que perder! Necesitamos llegar rápido a Konoha, no sé cuánto resista. Ven aquí y ayúdame a llevarlo —decía Kakashi mal herido.

Se apresuraron en volver a Konoha, el camino se hacía eterno y ninguno hablaba, de vez en cuando se podían escuchar los gritos y quejas de agonía de Sasuke, el dolor era insoportable, en ese momento sentía como si cada uno de sus huesos estuviese siendo partido, uno a la vez. Temía que su corazón no resistiera hasta llegar a Konoha por el dolor. Afortunadamente en ese momento llegaron; fueron inmediatamente al hospital y al llegar Sasuke se había desmayado.

—Pónganlo en la camilla —decía la médico de guardia, una peli rosa con ojos color jade—, díganme que le paso.

—Fue envenenado por un adversario, no sé qué clase de veneno es, solo tengo esto —dijo el peli gris sacando una de las agujas con las que habían envenenado a Sasuke— para que lo analicen.

—Esto será de ayuda —contestó Sakura tomándolo y empezando a empujar la camilla con Sasuke hacia una habitación—, gracias Kakashi-sensei. Y haga que lo vean a usted también.

En la habitación Sakura le tomó el pulso, tenía la tensión muy alta así que comenzó a suministrarle antibiótico y un calmante por la vena; sacó una muestra de sangre y se fue al laboratorio a ver cómo podía ayudar a Sasuke. Mientras esperaba los resultados de la muestra cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, _él_ estaba allí. Lo había vuelto a ver después de tantos meses, de hecho lo tenía casi moribundo en la habitación contigua. Ella aún no dejaba de sentir esa pequeña taquicardia cuando lo veía… pero tenerlo así, casi al borde de la muerte era desesperante, aún más porque no podía hacer nada inmediatamente por él. Finalmente salieron los resultados y la peli rosa los analizó y llegó a una conclusión: no era un veneno común, de hecho la cura era bastante difícil de fabricar; fue al almacén con la esperanza de que todavía quedase al menos un poco de esa cura y por suerte había. Subió velozmente las escaleras y fue directamente a la habitación y cuando vio a Sasuke quedó perpleja. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y tenía rosetones por toda la piel.

—¡No puede ser! —Exclamó acercándose— ¿Alergia? —Se decía mientras se acercaba a revisarlas— No, es producto del veneno, ha avanzado demasiado será mejor que me apresure antes de que llegue al cerebro.

Inmediatamente Sakura le quitó el antibiótico y colocó la cura y esperó pacientemente a que hiciese efecto, aún con el corazón latiéndole ferozmente en la garganta, en parte por la angustia, en parte porque eso era lo que siempre provocaba Sasuke en ella.

—Por favor funciona, por favor funciona —rogaba la chica en voz baja sosteniendo la mano fría del azabache contra su pecho en un intento desesperado para que se quedara en este mundo.

Minutos más tarde la cara de Sasuke volvía a tener su color habitual y los rosetones de su cuerpo habían desaparecido, finalmente se veía bien y con vida, volvía a tener la tensión normal y Sakura se dispuso a curar las heridas del pecho del chico.

—Sí que has progresado, Sasuke-kun —decía para sí al notar lo definido que estaba su abdomen, mucho más que la última vez que lo vio—. Me pregunto ¿qué será de tu vida? —Finalizó nostálgica mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

Era duro afrontar que no podía estar con la persona que amaba, parecía que el universo hubiese confabulado en eso, como si Dios le estuviese dando una especie de bofetada al haberlo llevado justamente ante ella... Y lo peor del caso era que no conseguía a alguien que le gustara de verdad. Nadie era como él. Atractivo, sensual, inteligente, fuerte, astuto y tantas otras cosas que era Sasuke para ella. En ese momento tenía una relación con Taichi, la comenzó con la esperanza de que la enamorara y poder finalmente olvidar a Sasuke pero eso aún no había sucedido. Francamente no tenía esperanzas de que sucediera y esas esperanzas se reducían aún más después de este encuentro. La línea de pensamientos de la ojijade se vio interrumpida pues el azabache estaba despertando lo cual la alegró inmensamente.

—¿Sakura? —No podía ver bien, estaba todo distorsionado pero ese cabello rosa sabía que pertenecía a una sola persona— ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estas en el hospital, fuiste herido ¿cómo te sientes? —Preguntaba la ojijade revisando sus pupilas con tono monótono y neutral. Ni un atisbo de su tristeza se filtró en su voz.

—Sin dolor físico. Sakura yo... —comenzó el Uchiha pero fue interrumpido.

—No es momento de hablar, debes descansar —respondió fría la peli rosa, no quería abrirse a él nuevamente y sabía que eso era lo correcto.

—Sí, pero es que antes...

—Tengo que irme, estoy de guardia y hay más personas que necesitan ser atendidas.

Esto lo dijo la chica con las lágrimas al borde de salir, le dolía tratarlo así y también le molestaba que fuese él quien la hubiese empujado a eso. Sakura salió de la habitación a ver el estado de su sensei mientras que el pelinegro se quedaba con una sensación de vacío, como si le hubiesen arrancado aquello que lo mantenía con vida y ahora era un recipiente que se movía solo por la inercia de sus músculos y nada más.

Afortunadamente Kakashi había sido atendido y todas sus heridas estaban curadas, sólo estaba esperando saber de su pupilo.

—Está bien Kakashi-sensei, ya despertó y está siendo tratado pero puede que tenga que pasar la noche en observación.

—Me alegra saber eso. Hana y yo debemos irnos a avisar a la Hokage de nuestra misión. Sakura, lo dejo en tus manos.

—Hai —respondió la chica.

* * *

Eran las 11 p.m. y el hospital se hallaba vacío, era una noche tranquila y se estaba quedando dormida pero debía permanecer despierta así que pensó en ir a ver al Uchiha, por la cantidad de medicamento y medicina para el dolor que había recibido lo más probable era que estuviese dormido. Entró a la habitación que ya tenía la luz apagada y acercó una silla a la cama, el azabache en efecto estaba dormido y Sakura se dedicó a contemplarlo.

La luz de la luna iluminaba el cuarto y se podían ver perfectamente sus facciones perfectas e impecables, incluso tranquilas, no tenían el semblante serio que solía tener Sasuke, se veía hermoso; lamentaba aún más el hecho de haber tenido que alejarse de él. Comenzó a pensar en todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos, desde la academia pasando por todas las veces que lo habían intentado traer de vuelta hasta el tiempo en el que vivieron juntos cuando volvió, y una mezcla de sentimientos se apretujó en el pecho de la ojijade y empujaban por salir a través de sus ojos, ella no lo pudo contener y se sentía culpable por dejar siempre que sus sentimientos por él la desmoronaran por mas que se prometiera que no volvería a pasar. El llanto silencioso pronto se convirtió en sollozos que despertaron al Uchiha.

—¿Por qué siempre estas llorando? —Sakura se estremeció al oír la voz del azabache, que estaba ronca.

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió la chica dándose la vuelta para salir y secando sus lágrimas.

—Ven aquí.

—No, debo irme.

—Sólo por una vez, acércate.

Obedeció, estaba luchando contra su mente que le decía que no y su corazón que impulsaba cada latido para mover las piernas hacía él. Se paró junto a la cama donde se encontraba él y éste le hizo un lado en ella y le hizo un ademán para que se acostara junto a él cosa que acepto y se acostó en la camilla con el brazo del azabache como almohada, ambos miraban al techo.

—Cuéntame qué te ocurre —pidió Sasuke luego de que Sakura finalmente calmara sus lágrimas pero ella negó con la cabeza y Sasuke se preocupó—. ¿Tiene que ver con algún… novio? —casi arrastró la última palabra porque no quería dejarla salir.

—No, nunca tuve la dicha de tener algo con él.

Sasuke se tornó confuso, ¿acaso el idiota con el que se la pasaba todo el tiempo no era su novio? Pero luego entendió el trasfondo de la respuesta. Era por él por quien Sakura estaba llorando; no podía creerlo, a pesar de haber estado alejado tanto tiempo aun así seguía causándole daño. Eso le movió hasta la más pequeña fibra de su ser y no pudo evitar una lágrima que corrió por el rabillo del ojo y fue a parar a un montón de cabello rosa.

—Ha de ser un idiota por no haber tenido nada contigo.

—Lo es —aseveró.

—¿Lloras porque aún sientes algo por él? —Se aventuró a preguntar, era su oportunidad.

—¿Por qué crees que te respondería eso, Uchiha?

—Sólo quiero ayudarte, pero antes tengo que comprender.

—Sí, claro, ayudarme. No sabía que te preocuparas por alguien además de ti —decía mientras se levantaba.

—Espera —la detuvo tomando su mano, la chica ya estaba de pie.

«¿Por qué siempre termina molesta conmigo? —Se decía mientras se quitaba las vías que tenía en la vena y el tubo de oxígeno.»

—No lo hagas, estás débil —dijo aún sin mirar.

—No me importa —se levantó de la cama y todo se le nubló pero a pesar de eso pudo estirar el brazo para alcanzar a la peli rosa y envolverla entre sus brazos por la espalda—. Todo estará bien —le susurró.

La chica aceptó el abrazo, realmente necesitaba uno de esos y era perfecto que viniese de parte de él, o quizá no, no lo sabía, solo sabía que lo estaba disfrutando y que se sentía muy bien; pero no podía acostumbrarse así que intentó soltarse.

—No lo hagas —le pidió el azabache pero unos segundos después empezó a tambalearse, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por estar de pie y ya no tenía energía, Sakura lo sentó en la camilla.

—Recuéstate por favor, estás muy débil —Sasuke así lo hizo y Sakura volvió a ponerle las vías y el oxígeno—. Mañana pasaré a verte —se despidió.

Sasuke no se molestó en responder, tenía el corazón acelerado como si hubiese corrido una maratón y no podía emitir palabra alguna pero aprovechó ese momento para pensar cómo podía atraer de nuevo la atención de Sakura a él. Más que su atención era su aceptación la que deseaba pues ahora sabía que ella aún pensaba en él, esas lágrimas lo confesaban. Dio vueltas y vueltas en su mente pero no conseguía una respuesta, algo que lo pudiese ayudar ya que a cualquier paso que él daba hacia ella la chica se echaba tres hacía atrás y quizá en parte era su culpa. Al final se dio cuenta de que si quería conquistarla de verdad tendría que pedir consejos pues él no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando se levantó una médico que no era Sakura —lo cual le disgustó profundamente— le dio el alta e inmediatamente se puso en su búsqueda de información. Comenzó por su antiguo sensei.

—Bien Sasuke, si lo que quieres es conquistar a una chica todo lo que necesitas saber está aquí —dijo Kakashi entregándole una copia de Icha Icha Paradise.

—¿Q-qué? No, gracias —le contestó con los ojos en blanco y sonrojado al ojear unas cuantas páginas.

—Créeme, a mí me ha funcionado.

—Y por eso sigues soltero —espetó el Uchiha.

No hubo respuesta.

Bien, misión fallida pero aún tenía otra opción: Naruto. Ya había tenido varias conversaciones con el rubio al respecto. Ahora se habían vuelto buenos amigos, aun mejor que en su adolescencia.

—Sasuke, lo que necesitas para conquistar chicas es... Un poderoso Jutsu sexy, pero versión hombre —decía el rubio animado mientras que a Sasuke le corría una gotita por el rostro.

—Naruto, es en serio.

—De verdad baka, inténtalo.

—Jamás me expondría así. Cuéntame cómo conquistaste a Hinata.

—Pues, la verdad ella vino a mí —decía riéndose Naruto y rascándose la cabeza.

Otra misión fallida. Siguió buscando respuestas durante semanas pero ninguna la ayudaba, sentía que su tiempo se acababa, cada segundo que pasaba _su Sakura_ lo desperdiciaba con un hombre que no era él y se dedicaba cada vez más a olvidarlo. Al final se le ocurrió una idea, ya que ella no permitía que él se le acercara entonces lo iba a hacer de una forma que ella no iba a poder evitar. Pasó el resto del día trabajando en eso para que le diera tiempo de poner su plan en marcha a partir del día siguiente.

* * *

Eran las 6 a.m. y alguien tocaba la puerta de la peli rosa a lo que esta gritó "¡Voy!" por inercia mientras seguía dormida y por ende… no se levantó, había estado de guardia toda la noche, apenas acababa de llegar de su cama y no planeaba salir de ella. A eso de las 2 p.m. se despertó la ojijade con los ojos hinchados por tanto dormir y fue arrastrando los pies hasta el baño. Mientras se cepillaba tuvo el ligero recuerdo de que alguien había tocado la puerta, no sabía si había sido un sueño o había sido real.

—Seguramente fue el fastidioso de Taichi para ver si era cierto que había llegado —refunfuñaba—, no soporto sus celos.

Su relación no se había caracterizado por ser especialmente la mejor pero en ese momento era el único sustento afectivo que tenía.

Salió de su cuarto hacia la cocina y había mucho frío, el clima así le recordaba a ese día que había pasado con Sasuke en el que la había besado de una forma mágica pero luego todo se había arruinado. Trató de no pensar más en eso, quería sentirse feliz, pero no podía. Cada vez que pasaba por su habitación podía sentir el aroma de él lo cual no le ayudaba demasiado en su tarea de olvidarlo. Encendió una hornilla y puso a calentar agua, prepararía chocolate caliente y luego un buen almuerzo pero primero a deshacerse del frío; una vez listo el chocolate probó un sorbo, estaba delicioso y fue a sentarse en uno de los muebles pero al llegar a él se dio cuenta de que había un sobre en el suelo debajo de la puerta.

—¿Qué es esto? —Se preguntó acercándose a él y tomándolo.

Abrió el sobre y dentro tenía una carta y un hermoso collar de plata muy delicado con un dije en forma de lágrima de Jade; comenzó a leer.

* * *

Descubriran a medida que siga fluyendo la historia que me encanta el suspense x) así que... los dejaré con ganas de saber lo que vendrá en el siguiente capítulo.

Iba a actualizar antes pero en el momento en el que me puse en ello no me dejaba iniciar sesión la página, simplemente no me cargaba para ingresar el usuario, no sé si fue solo a mí pero... Aquí está la conti :) espero les haya gustado.

Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia será bien recibido n.n

 **Nekatniss,** es demasiado terco D: a veces me saca de quisio lo tozudo que es... Pero ya está asentando cabeza, como vez. Espero te haya gustado la continuación :3 saludos!

 **UH25,** parece que salió travieso el muchachito x) pero ya ves como se le volteó la tortilla. Y Sakura está agarrando su propio camino. Espero te haya gustado la conti n.n nos leemos.

 **AluE,** hola :3 comprendo. Si, también lo veo así, puede legar a ser bastante presuntuoso este Sasuke :) pero ya se dio cuenta de que es sustituible, y la pasa duro mientras ella no está. Sakura se está dando su propio puesto y parece ser que eso era lo que necesitaba para que Sasuke la viera como algo más que una niña, o una compañera de equipo. Espero te haya gustado la conti n.n

 _ **Gracias a todos por leer. Cuídense, comenten. Nos leemos :)**_


	11. AE

_En el capitulo anterior:_

 _—Ah, él es Taichi. Taichi, Sasuke —los presentó Sakura sin darse cuenta como se miraban estos._

 _—¿Ya se va? —Inquirió altaneramente el Uchiha dejando extendida la mano que le ofrecía el chico._

 _—No Sasuke, no se va._

 _._

 _Todo el momento se le desvaneció en un segundo por una veloz mano que iba directo a su cara. Sakura lo había abofeteado._

 _—No te vuelvas a propasar conmigo, Uchiha._

 _._

 _Los últimos encuentros con Sakura no habían resultado para nada agradables para ninguno de los dos, él no sabía cómo actuar frente a una mujer de verdad, aunque antes nunca había tenido problema por eso. Las chicas fáciles no eran tan exigentes, pero ya no quería una chica fácil, la quería a ella, quería a Sakura Haruno, la Anbu por la que había vuelto. Quizá la quería por orgullo, porque se lo estaba haciendo difícil, pero no le importaba, en ese momento su objetivo era ella y sabía que no descansaría hasta tenerla._

 _Y siempre conseguía lo que deseaba._

 _._

 _—¡No hay tiempo que perder! Necesitamos llegar rápido a Konoha, no sé cuánto resista. Ven aquí y ayúdame a llevarlo —decía Kakashi mal herido._

 _._

 _—No lo hagas, estás débil —dijo aún sin mirar._

 _—No me importa —se levantó de la cama y todo se le nubló pero a pesar de eso pudo estirar el brazo para alcanzar a la peli rosa y envolverla entre sus brazos por la espalda—. Todo estará bien —le susurró._

* * *

 **Capitulo 11**

 **A.E.**

* * *

—¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó acercándose a él y tomándolo.

Abrió el sobre y dentro tenía una carta y un hermoso collar de plata muy delicado con un dije en forma de lágrima de Jade; comenzó a leer.

* * *

"En un lugar muy muy lejano había un bosque donde los animales se comportaban como personas, trabajaban, iban al colegio y hacían deporte. En ese lugar había un León, ese león era el león más bonito que se había visto nunca. Todo el mundo quería ser su amigo, creían que si estaban a su lado iban a ser importantes, populares, pero el león al ver que todo el mundo quería ser su amigo empezó a excluir a la gente.

En ese lugar había 2 grupos de animales, los fuertes y los débiles. En el grupo de los débiles había una oveja que todo el mundo evitaba solo por ser la más lista, por leer mucho y por interesarle cosas que todo el mundo lo veía que era un rollo. Ella quería visitar todos los lugares del bosque pero debido a que eran los débiles les había tocado la zona más pobre y más pequeña del bosque, los débiles no podían acercarse al otro lugar por 2 motivos: uno porque les podían comer y otro porque era mal visto que un animal fuerte como un león y un animal débil como una oveja no podían estar juntos.

Pero a esta oveja le daba igual, ella no podía morir sin haber inspeccionado el bosque así que decidió salir de los limites se colgó su cámara de fotos en el cuello.

Mientras el León después de haber salido con tantas chicas y haberse ido con los más fuertes de fiesta decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque en la noche.

La Oveja escondida entre los arbustos vio al León tumbado en la hierba mirando las estrellas y le pareció la cosa más bonita y extraña. Estaba decidida a salir y decirle algo ya que en cuanto le vio sintió que nunca había estado más segura que en toda su vida, el León al oír algo entre los arbustos se levantó corriendo y vio a la Oveja salir, en ese momento sintió de todo menos de matarla como hubiera hecho cualquier animal. Se miraron los dos a los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás loca? Si no te largas ya no te puedes imaginar lo que te pasará —se lo dijo susurrando en el oído.

—Lo-lo siento, solo quería inspeccionar el bosque, lo-lo siento otra vez.

—Lárgate —le dijo el León.

—Como quieras, sucio y asqueroso León, todos son iguales, no hacen más que hacerse los duros.

En ese momento el León se lanzó a por ella, se le puso encima, estaba a punto de matarla pero no lo hizo, se miraron a los ojos y el León se fue corriendo.

La Oveja estuvo días y días pensando en ese momento así que decidió ir otra vez donde se había encontrado al León. Cuando llegó se disgustó porque él no estaba ahí pero oyó a alguien creía que era él; de repente saltó y se lanzó a por ella para matarla, no era él, era otro León. La Oveja corría hacia todos los lados, el otro león se lanzó a por ella y de repente se oyó el rugido más alto y más fuerte que se había escuchado nunca. Era él, se lanzó a por el otro León y tuvieron una grandiosa pelea, el otro León se fue corriendo.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó.

—Sí… creo que sí.

—Estás loca ¿por qué vuelves? Te podría haber matado.

La Oveja hizo dio pasos atrás decidida a irse.

—¡Espera! No te vayas.

Se quedaron toda la noche hablando y quedaron todas las noches para verse en el mismo lugar. Los días pasaban y pasaban un día pasó por allí otro león y les vio muy juntos riéndose. En cuanto llegó le dijo a todos los demás lo que había visto, no se lo podían creer, cuando llegó el León empezaron regañarle y gritarle, él salió corriendo, se fue a donde vivía la Oveja y se fugaron los dos, se fueron a donde se encontraban. Aunque el León sentía ganas algunas veces de comerse a la oveja no lo hacía ya que los dos tenían algo muy importante que era su amor. Le dijo el León a la Oveja:

—Y así fue como el León se enamoró de la Oveja.

—Que Oveja tan estúpida —respondió Ella.

—Y que León tan morboso y masoquista —finalizó él."

Buen día, pequeña peli rosa. Seguramente te preguntarás qué significa la historia que acabas de leer y en su momento lo sabrás, por ahora quiero dejar la duda del mensaje que lleva. Sabes, una de las cosas que más me interesó de ti fue tu cabello, su color siempre ha sido... Hermoso. Me pregunto ¿Quién tendrá la dicha de tenerte, con tu hermosa cabellera? Quiero confesar que te encuentro irresistible y yo quiero ser uno de los que osan querer estar contigo hasta que ese cabello cambie de color y se vuelva blanco junto al mío. Quiero que sepas, pequeña peli rosa (¿te molesta que te llame así?) que lo que quiero contigo es algo a largo plazo y estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que decidas sólo con la esperanza de que me cedas un hueco en tu vida y tus pensamientos. Quizá esta carta te cause algún temor pero no hay nada que temer, solo quiero acercarme a ti, si tú lo permites, por este medio hasta que estés lista para conocerme. Estoy muy seguro de que tienes preguntas que hacer pero antes de despedirme quiero que sepas algo que me parece bastante curioso: te has apoderado de cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Hay una cosa más que necesito que hagas. No te seguirán llegando cartas si así lo decides, pero necesito que me lo hagas saber. En este sobre va un collar, úsalo hoy en el parque central a las 5:30 p.m. si quieres saber más de mí y me permites acercarme; si prefieres que me aleje entonces de igual forma ve al parque pero no uses el collar. Espero con ansias esa respuesta.

A.E.

* * *

—¿A.E.? —Esa era solo una de las muchísimas preguntas que surgían en su mente.

¿Quién era esa persona que le escribía? ¿Podría ser Taichi intentando ver si ella lo engañaba? No, él era muy celoso pero sabía que su ingenio no llegaría a tanto. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿De qué rayos iba esa historia? ¿A qué hacía referencia? Había algunas partes en donde realmente se sentía incómoda leyéndolas, no es muy tranquilizante saber que hay un desconocido afuera que no deja de pensar en ti; por otro lado no parecía ser una amenaza, la letra era prolija y no había señal alguna de agresividad en el trazado o sus palabras y sin duda había picado la curiosidad de la chica; no estaba segura de a dónde la llevaría ese "juego" pero estaba segura de que quería entrar en él.

Se preguntaba si podría identificar a A.E. ese día en el parque, seguramente estaría abarrotado de gente pero si él no era precavido lo podría descubrir. Se dispuso a terminar su chocolate pensativa respecto a todo lo que había leído y luego comenzó a preparar el almuerzo, aproximadamente 10 min después de haber comenzado tocaron la puerta.

—Maldición, debe ser Taichi —exclamó la ojijade mientras salía corriendo a esconder la carta y el collar para luego poder abrir y cerciorarse de que efectivamente era él.

—Buen día, rosada —le saludó el joven, realmente odiaba que le dijera así pues se sentía despectivo.

—Buen día Taichi-kun —contestó—, pasa ¿te quedarás para comer?

—Suena delicioso —respondió el chico— pero realmente venía con otra idea en mente. ¿Recuerdas la conversación del otro día?

Demonios, "la conversación", el castaño se refería a la charla que había tenido con Sakura de estar juntos por primera vez, ella lo había estado retrasando todo ese tiempo porque no se sentía lista ni segura del hombre pero le había prometido que ese día lo intentarían. Debía inventar algo rápido para zafarse.

—Sí, etto, es que hoy estoy... Indispuesta —mintió.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Preguntó mientras se le borraba la sonrisa de los labios.

—Pues que... No puedo hacer nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Otra vez la misma excusa?

—Lo lamento, Taichi.

—¿Sabes qué? Si de verdad quisieras lo intentarías. Háblame cuando recapacites de tus acciones —finalizó el castaño furioso mientras se marchaba.

Sakura quedó perpleja ante la respuesta de su novio. ¿Recapacitar? Como si no querer intimidad con un chico que no conoce lo suficiente fuese una conducta inadecuada que debe ser "castigada" con el silencio. En fin, no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto pues esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones y prefería ocupar su mente en cosas más productivas como descifrar el "quién" de la carta. Comió y releyó la carta al menos un par de veces, la verdad le había agarrado cariño a la historia y ahora se sentía emocionada de que alguien estuviese pensando en ella tanto como para escribirle una carta, eso era muy romántico.

* * *

Luego de una larguísima espera finalmente se hicieron las 5 p.m., se vistió con algo sencillo, se puso el collar y salió directo a la plaza, se llevó un libro de artes médicas y estando allí se sentó a leer bajo un árbol. Vio mucha gente pasar, ir y venir, incluso devolverse y no podía evitar echar miradas curiosas de vez en cuando en busca de su "alguien". Estuvo allí hasta las 7 p.m., en ese punto ya no podía leer pues la luz no se lo permitía pero se dispuso a ver la luna que en ésa esplendida noche se mostraba en forma de sonrisa, la peli rosa le sonrió a ella también en forma de respuesta.

—Tú lo sabes todo, ¿por qué no me susurras en una suave brisa el nombre que tanto deseo conocer? —Le decía infantilmente a la luna.

Se estaba haciendo muchas ilusiones con ese ser, después de haber reflexionado mucho se dio cuenta de que él había llegado y le había abierto las puertas del corazón, puertas que Sasuke se había esmerado en cerrar y Taichi en tapizar como para que no quedara huella que ahí detrás había algo y eso se perdiera para siempre. Decidió irse a su casa, de camino a ella se consiguió con Hinata quien estaba de paseo con su hermana Hanabi, conversaron un poco y luego cada una siguió su camino. Estando ya en casa se dispuso a cenar y luego a dormir, ya quería saber qué sorpresas le aguardaban al día siguiente.

Despertó muy temprano y salió inmediatamente a la puerta en busca de algo y lo consiguió, un sobre blanco debajo de ella, se apresuró a tomarlo y lo abrió, se sentía como una adolescente enviándose cartas con su enamorado y era emocionante. La carta decía:

* * *

Pequeña peli rosa, ayer recibí tu mensaje. Te veías hermosa usando el collar, es delicado como tú. Al ver que aceptas mis cartas debo advertirte que quizá no te guste a donde te lleven, quizá no te guste quien soy. De ahora en adelante podrás responderme las cartas, te daré la oportunidad de hacer una pregunta por cada carta de respuesta que reciba, pero no puedes preguntarme quién soy, cualquier otra cosa es válida y te prometo responder con sinceridad. Por ahora quiero hacer un pequeño juego y hacer que pienses un poco. Descifra el mensaje, pequeña peli rosa:

"Tengo muchas cosas que encontre

Un tiempo atrás en mis viajes fuera del corazón

Mira estas letras y contéstame si tu

Entiendes de una vez por todas lo que yo no supe

Tener en cuenta por desperdiciar mi tiempo técnicamente "viendo la TV"

Renuncio a todo aquello de lo que viví y a eso que me hizo

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Juntos podremos remediarlo, si ponemos nuestras diferencias en un mantel

Iremos cada día poco a poco, hilo a hilo, tela a tela

Solventando todo el daño que causó "la TV"

Tiempo ha pasado y mucho aprendi

Entendí además lo que quiero de verdad

De verdad espero que no sea tarde ya."

Te ruego no pienses que he perdido la cabeza, ese es tu acertijo. Esta noche deja tu respuesta bajo la puerta y yo pasaré por ella.

A.E.

* * *

Si había quedado confundida en la primera carta esto llevaba su nivel de confusión a otro nivel. ¿Qué rayos era esa "historia"? Y ¿cómo podría descubrir el mensaje escrito en eso sin sentido? A pesar de tener tantas confusiones su corazón se aceleraba y sus manos temblaban al pensar qué podría encontrar en esa carta y que A.E. pasaría esa noche por su casa esperando una respuesta. La ojijade comenzó a redactar su carta aún sin tener el mensaje descifrado:

Querido A.E., es un gusto que hayas aparecido en este momento, sinceramente estas reivindicando mi concepto del sexo masculino, no sé si te conozca ya pero estoy ansiosa por saber quién eres, seas quien seas. No me molesta para nada que me llames "pequeña peli rosa" pero... ¿Cómo debería llamarte yo? A.E. es muy extraño, ¡ni siquiera rima! Vamos, escoge uno mejor.

En cuanto a tu mensaje secreto...

Y hasta ahí dejó ya carta pues ahora se dispondría a descifrarlo. Comenzó a leer una y otra vez, intentando sacar letras fuera de lugar o escritas ornamentalmente, algo que indicara que esa letra tenía que prestarle especial atención. Revisó y revisó una y otra vez sin encontrar nada, ya llevaba algunas horas en eso, comenzó a sentir hambre y sus ojos se le escocian así que decidió tomar un break para comer. Una vez desayualmorzó al no tener otra cosa más interesante que hacer siguió con la carta.

Tenía muchos amigos expertos en el desciframiento de mensajes que seguramente lo descubrirían en un segundo pero ni estando loca dejaría que los demás se enteraran de su mensaje secreto, así que no era una opción.

—¿Qué significan todas esas A? Espera, aquí hay algo raro... Él puso todos los acentos excepto en algunas palabras, no creo que no haya sabido que iban acentuadas —sentía que había conseguido algo—. ¿Qué tienen en común estas palabras?

Sakura las escribió en una hoja:

"encontré, tú, aprendí"

—"Encontré, tú, aprendí", ¿qué significa eso?

Intentó ordenarlo de distintas formas: "tú encontré aprendí", "aprendí tú encontré", "aprendí encontré tú", "encontré aprendí tú", "tú aprendí encontré"; y nada de eso tenía sentido, debía haber algo más.

—¿Qué tienen estas palabras en común? —Se preguntaba mientras analizaba la escritura a mano de la carta en busca de una pista—. Podría ser que...

En ese momento notó que esas 3 palabras estaban al final de una oración y que era justamente la última vocal la que no estaba acentuada, había otra última palabra en una oración que llevaba acento y esta sí estaba acentuada pues no era en la última vocal.

—Qué tenemos aquí... —comentaba comprendiendo el patrón.

* * *

Holis :) esto es todo por éste capitulo, espero que les haya gustado! Dejenme saber sus impresiones!

Que les parecen las cartas? Que creen que signifique A.E.? Saben la respuesta al acertijo? Si la saben o creen saberla, ponganla en los comentarios! :D

 **Nekatniss,** Hola :D espero que te haya gustado la continuacion :3 quizá el capitulo estuvo corto pero deja para pensar un poco x) saludos! Gracias por comentar nwn

 **AluE,** Siiiiii, solo con ella puede ser feliz xD le pegó duro, esperemos que se coma sus palabras. Ojala Sasuke haya cambiado de verdad su actitud y trate mejor a Sakura... Pero para saberlo deberá avanzar más la historia x) Un abrazo! Gracias por comentar.

 ** _Gracias a todos por leer. Cuídense, comenten. Nos leemos :)_**


End file.
